Out of Balance
by Namiyo11
Summary: Five hundred years have passed and youkai are now hidden but living in the modern world, the Jewel a memory. But when old enemies decide to go back in time, everything changes. Another AU by me, Namiyo.
1. Beginnings Revisited

Out of Balance

By Namiyo11

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1-Beginings revisited

Four young looking people rode in a bright yellow compact through Tokyo's evening rush hour. Two women and two men, chatting as they made their way through the busy streets, clearly trying to get somewhere important.

The couple in the front were married from their demeanor. Not to mention the worn, matching antique silver wedding bands that were on their left hands. The woman's hair was short and seemed to be dyed a rich red, with large, bright brown eyes and sharp, yet delicate features. She was lovely and polished looking, her very long nails had been manicured to within an inch of their lives, every detail of her clothing perfect as she sat with unconscious grace. She wore a flirty white sun dress and sandals, and a brown purse was tucked next to her. Silver hoop earrings glittered while she watched her husband drive with a fond, possessive smile.

He was a handsome looking fellow, black hair cut short with a shock of bangs over dark eyes concealed by sunglasses. His face was heart shaped, and a kind smile seemed to be constantly lurking, and was clad in jeans and a blue polo shirt. There was a strong family resemblance between him and the pair in the back seat. Both men were lean, well built and handsome and the girl had similar facial features.

"Ichiro, mind that car," his wife chided.

"I see it, you know," Kurosaka Ichiro noted with a sigh.

"Hm. Just checking, my sweet," she grinned.

"She's got a point, big brother, you're pretty timid behind the wheel. Who elected you driver, anyway?" Akiyoshi noted in the back, the youngest one in the car sighing as he was scrunched in the small car's black interior. He hated the back seat-especially one lacking in leg room. His own black hair was in a half tail, with two locks loose in front with bangs like his brother's framing his face. Several small gold hoops were in both ears, and he wore a grey buttondown shirt with dress pants. He smoothed the suit jacket that was folded in his lap as he glanced up, his odd looking nails tapping it gently. They seemed...thick, somehow.

He wished his own newly chosen mortal fiance had been willing to come. Yatsumi...she didn't like these reminders of his true nature. He kept hoping, though-she'd have to get used to all of this. Still scared of youkai, damn it. Except him. That's what he got for meeting the right girl on his mortal day when he snuck out for some groceries.

"Yours is in the shop and Sanae's license was revoked for...what was it, reckless driving?" Ichiro asked archly, glancing back.

"Oh...not so bad. I get it back next month. Why make a car that'll go fast and then make a limit that says they can't be driven that fast? It's senseless! Utterly senseless!" Sanae sighed in the back as everyone laughed at her. She was the eyecatcher, really, the middle child of the trio. A lithe, graceful woman who lounged beside Akiyoshi, somehow contriving to be comfortable in the cramped space as she regarded the traffic. The young looking woman was dressed in a tight pair of low cut white pants and an emerald green belly shirt that showed off her superb figure. A rich tumble of curled black hair fell over her shoulders, and dark eyes glittered when she checked her watch, her own long, manicured nails flicking it absently.

She caught her little brother worrying again and sighed. That stupid little mortal he was sniffing around, no doubt. Thank the Kami she was luckier. Her latest mortal playmate Oyoto-well, playmate until Daddy discovered his existence and ate him or something-he wouldn't care about it, at least. He was a total adrenaline junkie, yes, a helicopter pilot...but fun to be with and not some snooty issue-filled shopgirl. Oyoto would be cool with it if he knew he was dating a youkai. She knew it. Sanae made a mental note to make sure to shower better for the next weekly family dinner, though. Almost got caught last week with his scent on her. She adored her sire, but he did not approve of her dating habits-or of her lack of virginity while unwed. At least Mom understood it wasn't the old days...but Akiyoshi needed cheering, and she turned her attention to that.

"Come on! This is the day, Aki! It'll be fun. If we get there in time!" she exclaimed excitedly. He smiled at her, and she patted his arm fondly.

"We'll get there! damned nags, all of you," Ichiro rolled his eyes as he made the last turn and pulled up to a parking lot.

They got out and all four looked conspiratorial as they pulled a video camera and equipment out of the hatchback. They'd just have time if Mom's recollection was right. They'd gotten the first half a few days ago...time for the sequel. So, they headed down the street to a small, quiet family Shrine. And looked around-before they slipped into the trees with a grace that was literally inhuman.

An accurate description since despite appearances...only Ichiro was actually the ordinary human he seemed to be. Akiyoshi grinned and crouched-and the mortal climbed up on his brother's back as they shot through the trees and up on the rooftops. Perfect. They were downwind, with a clear shot of the wellhouse and the Shrinekeeper's home.

Time to set up. Akiyoshi pulled out a small box, and paused, glancing at the woods around the Shrine...then grinned for a moment. Soon-a small concealing magic was ready to activate, to hide them after they set up the cameras and got ready, waiting patiently. They watched, invisible to human or youkai as an old man in robes and a young boy prowled the courtyard and outbuildings, yelling for a girl.

"Kagome!"

"I told you, Grandpa-she fell into the well!"

"We checked there, my boy, she isn't there."

"No, Great Grandpa, she isn't," Sanae giggled. In fact, she'd been quite busy-elsewhere the last few days.

"Eh, poor old fellow, he's so worried for her," Akiyoshi sighed.

"Yeah," Ichiro agreed, and glanced at his wife, "Ayame love, did we bring any snacks?"

"No, we forgot. We'll hit the fast food when we're done," The wolf suggested.

But then, twenty minutes later...a girl was hauled out of the well. The video camera caught the moment she emerged from the wellhouse in robes herself. Weeping, terrified, fifteen year old Higurashi Kagome all but collapsed as her family comforted her and took her inside.

"Awww. Mom's-crying? Why is this??" Sanae commented, startled. She was stunned by that. By the fear and terror she smelled from the young girl. Her Mom was utterly fearless. Always had been.

"What girl wouldn't? Remember, she was just an innocent mortal, Sanae. Think of any average human of today facing all that. She freed Inuyasha, fought youkai, and found out about the Jewel. Pretty scary for a child like that," Ayame said sadly as they watched. Ichiro sighed and took his wife's hand as the girl was taken inside by her kin.

"We've got-what? Two hours or so? Anyone want to do a sandwich run?" he asked.

"Like I'm missing any of this! Honestly, Ichiro, have some sense of occasion here. We must offer our respects to our ancestors as well before we leave. Sanae, did you set the camera at the dining room window?" Akiyoshi chided. Yes, he was the youngest one here, but he often took charge to everyone's amusement. He merely felt it was proper to do so since someone had to. Sanae rolled her eyes at Ichiro.

Akiyoshi was very much like their maternal Great Grandfather Higurashi, really.

"Yeah yeah, archer boy. Like we don't every time we come to the ancestral Shrine," the mortal said indulgently as Ayame grinned.

"Hmp," Akiyoshi pouted when Sanae giggled.

"Ohhh, don't be grumpy, little brother, I set it up, no trouble. Besides, ignore the puny mortal, like I keep telling you. Do you listen? No."

"Fine words, twin of mine. If it weren't for me-you'd be a hanyou, you know," Ichiro shot back.

"I know, and I thank you for it, mortal twin," Sanae grinned.

"Just remember it, youkai twin." Twins. One youkai, one human. Both immortal...by two different means.

"I for one wouldn't ask for anything but your being my mortal, sweet husband," Ayame sighed fondly. Ichiro grinned at her and stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Now that is the lovely wolf I married and matebonded to," Ichiro answered affectionately.

"Gah! Such sugar. Nothing wrong with being hanyou-I ought to know, rotten ingrates. Who do you think bought the shielding kit that hid the pack of you so you could watch this? Me. A hanyou, thank you very much," Akiyoshi made a face and they all laughed softly. He was, after all, the only one with truly mixed heritage of their parent's breeding. He also was a talented warrior, though he preferred the bow to a sword. Poor Ichiro lacked even their Mom's Gifts or a warrior's skills.

"Send us a bill!" Ayame shot back. Kitsune temp shields, basically a barrier in a can. Had to love them, the modern magical conveniences.

Then-an hour and a half later...it happened. They had cameras trained to catch it all-and three keen, canine noses warned them first. Strong. A loner. Hands instinctively drifted to various concealed weapons at the smell of an outcast, tainted with humanity, a little crazy as all outcasts were. Unpredictable. Dangerous. Ayame moved in front of her mate protectively as both his siblings glared, sniffing. Ichiro noted all the sudden bristling, and sighed. Youkai. They know something's going to happen, then get a scent in their noses and reason goes right out the nearest window.

"Ahem. He's here then, I take it-" Ichiro started, peering over her shoulder-and if he'd blinked twice, he'd have missed it. A red blur to his human eyes.

To the youkai watching sheepishly...not as much. A figure methodically moving at full speed, quartering the area in moments. Confirming his location and sorting the local feel of the place, making sure he could follow the way back to the well at need. Then efficiently finding the trail he lost in the wave of new scents, all with inborn skill and accuracy that only canine types of youkai possessed. Then...

He stood still a moment. Firerat cut in a traditional kimono. No sword...but a lean and hard eyed youngster stood glowering, eyes flicking about, posture slightly crouched, and seeming nearly feral. Silver hair flowed down his back, an annoyed expression-that masked the pure terror, confusion, and fury the youkai smelled radiating from him. Inuyasha's nose wrinkled at the bizarre to him mix of sight, scent and sound that was modern Tokyo. He straightened his shoulders, and looked ready to face hell itself as he arrowed in on a single thread of scent.

"So...she's this way," the hanyou grumbled, and stalked directly for the Shrinekeeper's home. Sanae hit a remote control for the camera hidden in the shrubbery outside the dining room window...and they got it all. Inuyasha's coming for his wench for the first time. Coming here to modern Tokyo for the first time, and meeting his future in-laws.

"Who told you you could go home?!" They all heard it, the relief hidden in the young voice...and grinned hugely at the treat.

When Kagome dragged him to the wellhouse not long after and shut the door, they sighed.

"He's already falling for Mom, you could see it! So romantic, already he'd chosen to ward her as his own, and places his armor and scent on her to mark her as his to protect in there," Sanae sighed. Her hands were clasped together in excitement as she watched.

"Romantic? Sanae, they're going to fight that girl...eh-" Ichiro tried to remember.

"Yura of the hair," Akiyoshi filled in, smiling. He carefully didn't look over into the trees.

"That is romance! Coming for her so bravely, and taking her away like that!" Ayame agreed, smiling too.

"Looked more like she dragged him," Ichiro shrugged, and his wife made a face. Even so, both guys looked at each other and sighed. Yep. It was romantic. Poor guy. Only a kid, a fresh off the tree bumpkin, just beginning the adventure that would win him eternal renown and fame as a great warrior-and the hand of his future wife, the noble Priestess Kagome, revered by youkai and called by the honored title, Jewelguardian. They just called her Mom.

"Who'd have guessed our Dad was so-feral, though? Kinda shocking really," Akiyoshi managed.

"He doesn't get much better by the time I meet him," Ayame agreed.

"You never mentioned it! Come to think of it...you don't talk about the Jewel much," Ichiro complained, and she smiled with embarrassment.

"I wasn't in it for long, dear, and did you really think I'd say anything bad about my father in law?" Laughter.

A couple were seated in a tree overlooking the Shrine's courtyard, watching the spectacle as well. Both of the shows, really.

"So it begins again, baka."

The woman who spoke had short black hair and warm brown eyes, wearing a peach shirt and a cream colored skirt. The man with her had unfashionably long black hair and blue eyes, wearing khaki's and a cream shirt with rolled up sleeves. A set of beads hung around his neck still, and they rattled softly. He held her steady as they watched, but-he looked mortified. They'd gotten here before the children and their daughter-in-law...whom they'd told to stay away today.

Not that any of them had listened, of course.

In truth they hadn't expected them to, they'd been careful setting up and neither saw a need to bust them. Besides, how many children got to see part of their parents' courtship as it played out? Neither could say they blamed them for being here, this evening-when it really began. Except their father was now feeling rather humiliated that they'd seen what just happened.

"That fucking moron! He totally missed that crowd on the damned roof, and us! Crap," Inuyasha groaned.

"Of course he did. Akiyoshi put up a concealment just like mine. No way a youkai like him would pierce it," Kagome soothed, and he frowned as she winced. Whoops.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the voice was deeper now, and just as suspicious.

"Just-that the magic hadn't even been developed yet, my dearest. Akiyoshi knows we're here, you know. I bet he smelled the trails into the cloud barrier," Kagome nodded to a small circle of paper around the tree. The tree was visible-but not it's occupants, not a sight or scent betrayed them. Their hanyou son's nose would have picked up their trails into it nonetheless.

"Keh. Dumb pups. Cameras! Of all the baka ideas. He'd have killed them all if he spotted them and considered them a threat, did they think of that? No," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think it's sweet. It explains why they all said that they were getting us something special for our wedding anniversary this year. I bet they make us a DVD of it. Besides, it was romantic to see it again, and nice for the little ones," Kagome noted as she snuggled back into his arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed. Tactfully-she didn't point out that the other watchers could easily handle one relatively inexperienced hanyou without even his sword to hand. She let him have his pride.

"Idiot wench. Romance? Yura nearly gets us both killed. Remember?"

"I do. Yura...and all the rest. Besides, a girl has to take what she can get in that department sometimes. Remember why I came home? You wouldn't even say my name-and had tried to kill me too," a smile lurked as she chided him.

"Not seriously! Just wanted to scare you is all, and get the Jewel that way. I could've gutted you in a heartbeat if I'd wanted to before that old hag used the beads. Or just let Mistress Centipede do my dirty work and killed her after, you know! Would've saved me a world of trouble," Inuyasha meant the dangers of the Jewel Quest-but it didn't come across that way.

"Oh?" a dangerous interest crept into her tone as Kagome regarded him over her shoulder.

"N-no! Not like that, 'gome. Really! I got to have you out of it! Of course, you are more important than any jewel, my beloved treasure," the hanyou-not full blood...winced as soon as he said it. If she was thinking of old times...oh crap.

"You didn't say that when the Thunder Brothers abducted me. Or when you tried to steal my shard by the river earlier! Or when Miroku hit on me when we met him, or when Kouga abducted me and tried to marry me-or when you'd run off after that pottery shop reject!" Kagome looked annoyed, and he slumped. Uh oh.

Five hundred years had passed...Kikyo meant nothing to him now, except a sad twinge of regret. A first love usually sucked for a human or a youkai, even when it ended better than his had. She'd never come back, just had been made a shadow he had only owed a merciful end to. Inuyasha, now a seven hundred year old and father of three, understood that. But that poor half feral hanyou kid they'd just watched wouldn't know how to deal with it.

Time for desperate measures, she was about to use the word. Danger signs abounded as she glared at him.

"You know-I was peeping when you bathed that day. When I asked you to take those clothes off...I meant get naked. You just didn't go for it, Kagome," a sly grin as her jaw dropped open. Five centuries-and he'd never admitted it. A hole card kept for an emergency, really. Being fifty feet up from hard ground with a rapidly growing furious woman counted as one to his mind.

"Pervert! I knew it!" Kagome announced.

"Hell, wench, you're the pervert of the two of us-having the hots for a hanyou. You molested me first, my dear-and in public! Mid battle, practically," Inuyasha commented in a smug drawl.

"It's the ears. Can't help it. Of course, it got me a thousand year lifespan with that same annoying baka and three odd children, so I'm not sure who got the better deal from our matebond," Kagome answered with a warm laugh as she reached back for one. He let her, glad she seemed to have gotten over her little fit of temper. For a moment they just sat, remembering as he leaned his head into her scratching.

"Of course, I'm so saying it a bunch of times when I'm not up in a tree for all manner of things that boy's going to put that poor girl through." At that mild aside-he paled.

"You said it then! A lot! All the time, constantly!"

"Yep. And you wondered why I never took them off. Been waiting for this!" Kagome grinned.

"Evil wench."

"Of course. I'm a Priestess who not only screwed a hanyou and didn't purify him for it-but let him mark me as his mate. Pretty evil by some standards you know. In fact, I plan to let him thoroughly despoil me again tonight if he's so minded," she answered. Arms tightened fondly around her and her own rested along them.

"Eh...I'd say there's a pretty good chance there. Not like he didn't try and got hit for it, mind you! Might as well make it up to him," Inuyasha said. A little boy grin met her smile.

"Ought to have done it sooner, really, would've done us both a world of good and taken care of all that sexual tension between us," Kagome chuckled. They both laughed.

Two and a half years later.

A short, nondescript man frowned as he watched two people walk down the street. A girl in a uniform and a hanyou in a ball cap. The girl was untouchable, and the Shards never left the Shrine without her hanyou guarding her. A hanyou that was also off limits. Naraku, the Beast...he had to die for all of their sakes. No sane youkai in modern Japan bothered them or went near the time travelers.

Touzoku had a finely honed sense of self-preservation, no way he'd risk that snake pit. He was revered by his own people for his cunning, his ruthlessness and daring, but had limits. That charming little miko was perfectly safe from him, as was the baka. No way he'd ever harm them or allow another to do so-and stealing her shards would indeed be more trouble then they were worth. Months now-and he hadn't been able to get near the needed equipment. The biggest prize ever, and he, the kitsune Touzoku...couldn't get his hands on the key needed to open the last door.

Not those, anyways.

It had meant patient hunting and research-but a possible alternate method had been found. A slim chance to take the richest prizes he could ever dream of...and Touzoku had great dreams indeed. His retirement hit. Should he pull it off, limitless wealth, power, perhaps even rulership of his Clan was possible. Certainly the elusive ninth and final rank tail he'd chased for years would be his.

He pulled out his cell phone when it rang.

"Tell me good news, please," he directed, sighing.

"We have located another item." That got his attention.

"It is certain?"

"Yes. The provenance is verified, and they have no idea what they have."

"Perfect. Set up a meeting of our associates," he hung up, and smiled. The Jewel Quest had ended with Naraku's death and the loss of the bulk of the Jewel, but three shards had been unaccounted for. Even the Jewelguardian had missed them in years of on again, off again searching for the fragments. But they didn't ever have his resources, his connections-or his need. He'd called in every possible favor, and owed a lot of unpleasant people, but it was worth it. One was located in a Noh mask-too late.

One was still unaccounted for. But now...one of the Lost Shards was found.

His ticket to the past, courtesy of the Bone Eater's Well. Any youkai could use the passage once it had reopened, but a Shard had to be used to activate the portal for any not of the bloodline of Inutaisho or attuned to the Jewel. A sucker was pulled out of his pocket, unwrapped, and stuck in his mouth. The eight tail had to sigh as he considered the twists of fate that had led him to this path. Again the Jewel came into his life, at the end of a storied career as it had started it.

Touzoku hadn't always been called that. Once he'd had another name...that had died long since. As they thought he had centuries before when he picked a path they would never have approved of if they'd known.

"Good luck, adopted Mom and Dad. You'll need it-and so will I. You wouldn't approve of this either, especially this, but I'm doing it. One last job and it's over, I promise," the kitsune who'd once been called Shippo said aloud as he watched them and planned. He'd only have a small window to work in once that Shard became active. The adult Kagome of now would know, as would that little mortal boy of hers. He had her sight, if not her powers. Ichiro.

Figure a night arrival, well prepared...and he could go and do it. Soon. His most daring theft. Robbing the past. Plenty was on his shopping list. Totosai. The old fool was sitting on a treasure trove. A true Totosai, even a non magical one, was worth millions now. Take his stock of plain weapons, and sell them as the antiquities they were to rich youkai. Maybe pick up a few human artifacts of interest as well. Say, something from the Tokugawa. Get an item with a crest or Clan providence that would truly date to pre-Shogunate times, and human or youkai private collectors would be climbing over themselves to buy. The possibilities were endless. One era's junk was another's treasure, after all.

Best of all, he would not have to harm his adoptive family in the process. Kagome didn't deserve that anymore than Inuyasha did. Shippo would never harm them or their kids. No. No taking the Jewel, or the Swords, or Totosai's magical toys, or anything like that. No. He still had some standards, damn it.

Others...lacked them. Who also knew of the Shards, and of those who could see them.

Author's notes- Well! Here we are at last! This is a story about (Yet again for me) familiar ground in fan fics with hopefully a few twists. Kagome and Inuyasha's children. I actually count Shippo in that number for this one since they largely adopted him. The scene they are watching is of course from er-I think it's 'Down the rabbit hole and back again' when Kagome finally goes home for the first time in the anime.

Working out their characters, names, and natures has been rather fun, if difficult. Yes, Sanae and Ichiro are twins, Sanae is a full youkai, Ichiro a full mortal who is not a fighter or Priest. Akiyoshi is a hanyou like Inuyasha himself, if an archer like Kagome. I know what you're thinking, 'but Inuyasha is a hanyou? Why aren't the kids like-a quarter or something?' I'll cover it in later chapters. Ayame? Well, she's often gotten a bad deal from me, so this time she's one of the good ones. I just can't see her with Kouga, though, he's been rotten to her in the anime and I think she's interesting in this one. Akiyoshi and Sanae's significant others also show up a bit.

As for the kitsune made portable wards, well, why not? A lot could be developed in five hundred years. Kitsune, in Japanese lore, have multiple tails depending on their rank and/or strength. Nine seems to be the highest from what I can find. And yes-Shippo isn't exactly nice people, but I gladly admit I don't care for him much. Sorry, Shippo fans! Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	2. Arguement and Abduction

Chapter 2-Argument and Abduction

No, I do not own Inuyasha and company. Ichiro and Haruhisa are mine.

The next afternoon...

"Sweetheart, I have to go!" Ichiro scowled, digging through the shelves and tables for his car keys. Their tidy one bedroom apartment was usually well organized. When it wasn't, his wife was up to her old tricks. Like hiding his keys. He scowled around the southwestern style living room. Colorful rugs on the walls, navy blue and wood couch, tables, and of course-Ayame's collection.

As a dinner guest put it...they really liked Wolves. Wolves were everywhere in the house, bought from all over the world, on trips, received as gifts...collected over the years one way or another. Glassware, pottery, statues, photos, hangings, and a series of collector's plates hung over the dining table. Ayame liked images of her cousins about the place, she claimed it added both character and attractiveness. She might run with Inu these days-but she wasn't one. Nope. His life would be easier if she was. Inu could be reasoned with on occasion.

"I don't see why I can't come along if you insist on doing this," Ayame pouted, leaning against the doorjamb of their bedroom. The bedroom he hadn't shared with her for the last week...since the day Ichiro had said he was taking this job.

"Because I told you, this job is for two weeks, and you can't take the time off. Please? My keys, dear." He held out his hand for them, and she looked mutinous. A head shake.

"Ayame...give me my keys! Damn it! Stubborn wolf, hand 'em over!"

"I'm supposed to be happy my mate is going out from under my eye, to who knows where with who knows who? No! You aren't going!" Ayame yelled. She knew where he was going, actually. A substitute job, and where he'd be staying, and what school. Her mortal husband knew not giving her an itinerary was impossible,. Ayame just didn't want him to go. She had a vague bad feeling.

"That's it! Fine, don't want me to drive? I'll take a train," Ichiro went for his bags, furious.

"What?? I said-"

"Don't care. You can say whatever you like! I'm your husband, not a pet, remember? Ayame, you don't care when I say something's dangerous, or a bad idea, so why shouldn't I return the favor?"

"Don't you care?! Fine! I'm your mate and I forbid it!" Ayame barked.

"Because-because I'm not arguing with you!" Ichiro snapped, grabbing his luggage and slinging it over his shoulder. She gasped as he left, slamming the door behind him.

Ichiro had had it at the moment. Inu protected-Wolves owned. She was maddeningly possessive of her private property. Him, their home, the occasional pet even. He had to have an alpha female to wife. Not a nice, submissive low ranking wolf. Of course a low ranking and less headstrong one would've gone along with millennia of custom and picked a nice youkai mate as females were expected to. Not defied it and chosen a mortal to mate to and mark-granting him her endless lifespan.

When they both cooled off, it'd be fine, though. Ayame's territorial instincts were something he accepted and dealt with because he loved her. How could he not? She was fiery, intelligent, passionate, and beautiful. He adored her constant, if snappish, affection and loyalty. Ayame's rapid switches of mood, her talent for challenging him like no other, and the freshness it brought to their relationship were treasured. Eternity would be horribly dull with anyone else. But sometimes it drove him up the wall even as it fascinated him. Their life long bond was not without it's headaches. Like right now, when he needed some space.

The human never made it to the train station. He flagged a taxi that was conveniently letting someone out and got in. The man driving smiled. There had been several plans to obtain the man-and he just walked into one! Perfect.

"Where shall I take you?"

"Train station," Ichiro told him absently, a human, he saw. He just had time to lean back...before the powder exploded inside the back of the taxi. The doors were locked...and he passed out. The driver picked up his cell phone and dialed.

"I got him, boss. Just like you said-this funny powder worked like a charm," Haruhisa said proudly. He was a freelancer, muscle for hire, and had indeed earned his pay. A youkai would have been spotted by the mortal, after all-and using one of their own kind? Forget it. Too risky.

"Excellent! Bring him to the Shrine and you'll receive the other half of your reward. We don't have long," the woman replied, sounding pleased. Natsu hung up, and the fire Panther was thrilled.

Tohan had declared the feud dead. But her sisters had never truly given it up. Not when the Jewel was in the world. One Natsu had a Shard of. With all of it, they could bring their beloved master back without the complex ritual they'd tried before. His bones and the Jewel had been lost in this Era. But they knew where the bones were five centuries ago-if not all of the Shards.

So to get it, they'd need someone to see where they were. Using the one she'd sacrifice to locate them was just icing on the cake. Kurosaka Ichiro, schoolteacher. No. Call him by his true name, Inutaisho no Ichiro, Lord of the Clan Inu. Grandson of the Great Inu General and son of Inuyasha and Kagome. Gifted with the Jewelsight of his Mother and none of her troublesome other powers. His blood, even mortal...would be enough to sate the Master's hunger when he awoke with this method and this future would be undone. She did make a note to kill Haruhisa as his reward. No one could have backtrail to follow when they looked for the man, and he'd undoubtedly talk.

In the apartment, Ayame regretted their fight as soon as it ended. She worried, yes-but he was right, she did get a bit overprotective of her sweet little mortal beloved at times. She always had. Even when it was often him who took care of her...

Edo Japan, circa 1720

Twenty-two year old Ichiro was running an errand for his Mother when he heard it. Most people would run the other way...but not him.

"Youkai-Aie!!" a man's scream, and a woman's cursing.

"Rotten humans! Try to take a lady's money, will you??"

He dashed down the alley it came from, sandals flapping. To see a small, red haired woman in a simple peach kimono standing over a pair of men sprawled in the dirt of the alleyway. Unconcealed thanks to using her powers to defend herself, claws, fangs, inhuman green eyes and pointed ears were visible as she whirled. Ichiro skidded to a stop and stared as she paled, picking up a small scarf wrapped bundle with one eye on him. Ayame was outraged, and stared at the blue kimono clad young man who stood there. Her experience in the city wasn't going well at all...these fools had tried to rob her! Her of all people.

"Are you alright, miss?" Ichiro asked worriedly, looking over the scene in the narrow alley between buildings. He ran a hand through black hair and gulped, his brown eyes wide as he glanced around for watchers reflexively.

"Excuse me? Aren't you supposed to be asking them that, mortal person?" the woman demanded. She kicked one in the head with nicely calculated force when the man groaned. A semi-conscious human was knocked out cold.

"They're thieves. Don't care. But you, miss? Did they hurt you? You better come with me."

"Come with-who are you, and why aren't you screaming?" Bemused, she allowed him to take her arm and lead her deeper down the maze of alleys, staying out of sight.

"Activate your charm, and we'll take you to my parents. You'll need to shift it. They'll tell people and we can't have you matching their description," Ichiro wasn't even looking at her as they paused and he pushed her behind a bunch of old crates. The wolf was too startled to argue. Shifting an illusion charm was specialist work. Any youkai could keep them charged with their own powers...but changing one was tricky.

"Who are your parents? You better start talking-or I'll have to hurt you!" Ayame managed. Mortals didn't know that stuff! Not many, anyways. She'd take oath this was an average mortal as well.

"Huh? Oh," an embarrassed flush crossed his face, and he grinned. "My name is Ichiro-and here," he rummaged in his clothes and came up with a small pair of charms. One she recognized as allowing him to see through the illusion charms...the other was an Inu Clan Mon. Proof of his having the right to it. He was under Inu protection, then. Anyone without one of those markers who possessed a seeing charm would be killed out of hand by youkai custom. Those with both were trusted, and could be called for help by any who were in the Hidden World at times like this. Ayame reminded herself of that as she studied him.

"Harmless, and a friend, see? Who are you, anyways?"

"My name is Ayame, I'm of the wolf tribes. Thanks, mortal person," she answered, resetting the small silver charm around her neck. She sighed as the illusion built and considered.

"Of course."

"Um...Inu? Inuyasha's then? I heard he had cubs."

"Yes. You're-hey! I've heard of you. Ayame. Nature powers, Wolf Tribes, Kouga's mate, right?" Ichiro asked, and her eyes narrowed.

"No. Never! Not if he begged for a thousand years!" she growled, and he gulped.

"My mistake." At that-she nodded sharply.

"You really a mortal? You smell like one," Ayame asked curiously.

"Yes. I'm a twin, and my sister will be happy to meet you, Lady Ayame. She's fullblood. My mother can fix up your charm to change your look too. She's spoken kindly of you."

"Thanks. So, that's good to hear. Kagome doesn't hold a grudge? But you are a mortal cub of hers...and just ran right towards trouble to help me. Are you a warrior then?" She replied thoughtfully.

"No," he answered with a head shake-and she stared.

"What would you have done then if I were in real trouble, mortal?"

"I-don't know. Gone for help, maybe," Ichiro admitted.

"Some help," Ayame muttered, but her charm rebuilt itself, and a mortal woman was beside him again. Black haired, brown eyed, normal ears and long nails. Not claws. Even human teeth now.

"Well? Let's go," she asked, and they did, headed for his home. As they did, the wolf had to smile. Brave fellow, running to help someone he didn't even know. He bought her a woven hat, and she quickly slipped it on low over her face to conceal her features as he led her onwards.

"Again you help, mortal."

"My name is Ichiro, thank you," he scowled.

"Ayame??" Kagome stared as they snuck her inside of a small, but prosperous home.

"Kagome, it's been awhile," Ayame replied with a nervous smile. She was taken into her workroom, and Ichiro's mother altered her illusions as she explained why she was here. A simple shift of features, a shade difference in hair color, not much really as the wolf talked of what brought her here. That she'd run away from a marriage she no longer wanted. Kouga had elected to remember his promise...decades too late.

"I wouldn't go into the mountains anytime soon, Kagome. None of you. Kouga-he's gone bitter. He blames Inuyasha for you not choosing him you know, and for killing Naraku and taking his vengeance from him. Even Hakkaku and Ginta can't get him to see reason. When the elders said he ought to choose a mate by now, well...he decided to remember me. But I'm not that girl anymore. I won't do it!" Ayame announced.

"I can't blame you, your people mate for life, right?" Ichiro asked, and she nodded.

"Would you want to be someone's second choice forever?" Ayame asked dryly, and he shook his head as Kagome finished up the alterations.

"Well, Kouga never did grow up I guess. Fortunately I have no wish to see the wolf territories these days, I didn't the last time I was a guest there. Ayame, have you any friends here? What's next for you?" Kagome asked, and she hesitated.

"I have a little money. I'll manage fine, a city is merely a large village, and I can work something out quickly enough," Ayame's chin lifted.

"You got robbed as soon as you got here then! Let us help you," Ichiro exclaimed.

"You'll stay with us until you get on your feet," Kagome said firmly.

"Kagome-you'll help me? I didn't expect...I can't accept charity. Inuyasha might not welcome me either," Ayame said carefully, visibly torn by the offer. She knew no one except them, and had been nearly robbed and had to use her powers after less than an hour in the city. A city that frightened her, her people still clung to the old ways in the mountains where few humans roamed. Ayame was well aware she was not exactly welcome there herself right now, having spurned the Lord of the Tribe. But she would manage until Kouga cooled off and found another-then she could go home.

"Things are more expensive in Edo. Look, it's not charity. I always liked you, and friends visit friends, right? That's all this is. Inuyasha will say the same when he gets home," Kagome soothed, patting her hand. Ayame looked around the tidy home, smelled the humans and youkai who lived here-people who would help her, and didn't like Kouga or fear him...and nodded once.

To Ayame's surprise, Inuyasha gladly agreed she could stay as long as she liked once he heard what had brought her to the city. But then-sticking it to Kouga was always fun. Kagome knew, and rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

The baka still visited Houjo Akitoki's grave to gloat sometimes after all. Hopeless.

Ayame soon made herself at home with the family. They accepted her as one of them quickly, and grew to like the fiery tempered wolf female as days became weeks. Inuyasha did simply because he was pissing on Kouga by doing so, still treasuring old grudges from the days he'd tried to court Kagome. But she didn't seem to be able to find anything she could actually contribute, much less support herself with. Living on charity didn't appeal to the proud wolf.

Kagome was her savior there. She had a thriving private practice, serving as a Priestess and midwife to youkai, not humans. In the City, there were many able to attend to the humans, but not so much the youkai. They could hardly go to a mortal Priest or Priestess these days for house blessings, weddings, ailments, births and such as they once did-and the wolf gladly helped with births. Sanae lacked even the slightest interest in her mother's work...and Akiro was well-a man. Kagome taught her children the basics, but it would be many years before men would be seen as able to deliver children. Besides, the girl would need a job. All Ayame knew to how to do was fight, and well...be a wolf.

Not very employable. So houseguest became midwife apprentice, she could make a good living at it, and had sufficient power to charge a pre-made infant's illusion charm. Ayame found she liked the work, and learned herbal remedies as well. She did her best to fit in, sparring with Sanae and Inuyasha, even trying to meditate with Akiro and Kagome...but it was Ichiro, who helped his Father run the family rice business that kept drawing her eye. He'd saved her from discovery, brought her here-he seemed to have no other motive than kindness and it fascinated her. Much to her surprise, she grew fond of him. Ayame found herself spending more time with the mortal, the odd one out in a family of youkai and Priests.

Just as she was, in a way.

Ichiro had been kind to her, gentle, friendly...and had completely failed to note the effect this was having on her. He was very much Kouga's opposite, and Ayame had never met anyone like him. Sanae had seen and was quietly cheering her on. Akiro and Kagome had noticed as well, and their Mother didn't interfere, watching but carefully not interfering-even if she longed to meddle and help. As for Inuyasha, he had no idea why she kept smiling every time Ichiro and Ayame did things together.

He never had been quick on the uptake when it came to matters of the heart.

Her poor sweetheart didn't have the slightest notion back then. Ayame smiled. Over two centuries together now thanks to his matebond with her but, well, maybe she was overreacting. He wasn't a twenty-two year old human anymore. She wasn't a Princess of the Wolf Tribes. Her mate was a schoolteacher now. She was a legal secretary. Ichiro was right, he was a big boy and could look after himself. Times were more settled now as well.

So she'd let him cool off before she called him. That decision wasn't the best one the wolf ever made. She didn't know it, but her mate was in dire need of rescue. Far beyond her reach by the time she found out.

When Ichiro awoke...he ached. The air smelled fresh, like rain had just fallen. And-he was tied up. Old school fashion, his arms bound in woven fabric behind him. He wriggled and yelled as he opened his eyes. Woodlands. A clearing with a lot of odd equipment. Camping gear...and a lot of boxes? Metal ones.

Ichiro scowled. This hadn't happened in years, damn it! Abducted by youkai. He knew it. Ayame would never let him live this down. He wasn't terribly scared, an entire pack would come for him. Either that or he'd escape himself. There had been times that enemies had thought to pick off the mortal and powerless son of Inuyasha, after all.

"Hello!" Natsu said cheerfully, coming into his line of sight.

"You! Panther slut! Get away from me!" he yelled. Oh yes, he knew them. Natsu and Hazumi. The Panther daughters of Summer and Spring.

"Slut? Hardly, little hanyou," Natsu noted sharply. Ichiro scowled. Hanyou. Technically, yes, his Dad was a youkai. But not really. Sanae, his twin-got all of the benefits of that blood. He was the one stuck in a perpetual time of weakness.

"Do stop screaming. No one can hear you. In fact..." Hazumi floated to him, giggling, in her traditional gauzy gown and flowers in her hair, "you really don't want us to let you loose now."

"What? My family and mate will rip you into cutlets! So much for Panther honor! The feud was declared closed! It's on now, you idiots! Let me go-and maybe they'll let you live!"

"He's right you know, sister mine. About the feud being open again...if not his family. Want to tell him?" she turned to him and smiled when the red head nodded eagerly.

"No one's coming to your rescue," Natsu commented, crouching to regard him. She too was in her old-school clothes, few youkai wore them now. Hell, even Uncle Sess wore regular clothes most of the time. It worried him.

"What...?" Ichiro scooted away across the grass, and she let him. Natsu beamed.

"Congratulations, little mortal. You're going to Shard hunt with us. A good little toothless pointer hound," Natsu informed him-and he froze, shaking his head at the impossibility. Wait. Fresh air, camping equipment and things under tarps...woods...she had something under her furs. It glowed dimly...oh, no.

They had a Shard. He'd seen them a time or two in the last few months. A glowing little gem. Her next words confirmed his fears.

"Welcome to the ending decades of the Warring States Era, son of Inuyasha. Of course...it's as Kagome's son that you are more useful right now."

"You took me through the Bone Eater's Well?! Are you nuts?? Naraku will kill us all!" he yelled.

"No. Not really. We're ready for him and came loaded for bear. Help us, and we'll even let your parents live, Ichiro, maybe even let you go. Fail to do so, and well...we'll still have a fine hunt-of a certain young miko and her hanyou. Maybe even a monk and the Last Tajiya as well!" Natsu smiled. At that, his eyes blazed, but he slumped as they got ready to move out.

No choice.

Author's notes- I hope it's a nice surprise so far, and interesting. I hope the flashback reads well, I'm not great with them, but I wanted to give a little insight as to how they got together. It only made sense to me that there would be a whole raft of rules and customs regarding humans and youkai if they went underground. The names of the two Panthers are my own devising, I used them first in the 'When a Door Closes...'series. NatsuSummer, and HazumiSpring. They make great villains, so I decided to dust them off and use them again. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	3. Where there's a will

Chapter 3-Where there's a will...

Inuyasha? Nope, not mine. Akiyoshi, Sanae, Ichiro, and Rinao are though.

Ayame called a the next day to make things up. But his cell said it was out of service. So-she tried their friends...

"What do you mean, he never got to your house?" she demanded, he'd planned to stay with them...and they hadn't seen him yet.

"No, we got your call saying plans had changed. It was you, right?" a pause, "Ayame? You called, right?"

"Y-yes. I forgot. I have to go," she hung up, and went outside, started tracking. It didn't take long. He'd gotten into a car, probably a Taxi. There was a faint whiff of sleeping powder, and just a tinge...of someone lingering on the car. A youkai.

She ran back inside and grabbed the phone. Ayame didn't call the police.

"We will get him back," Inuyasha crushed the receiver without thinking about it after his daughter in law hung up.

"Kagome!" he yelled, stalking to his mate, and the woman working in her back garden stared at his furious expression. She pushed her woven hat back and gaped.

"What-"

"Ichiro's been snatched. Get your gear," that was all he said, heading to their bedroom upstairs. He stormed inside. Deco furniture, Tiffany style lamps, warm and cozy in blues and greens...but he ignored it all and went to his wardrobe. The doors were opened and a garment bag was pulled from the back. The vivid red and cream kimono still fit. A sword was on pegs over the bed, and it was lifted grimly. Tetsusaiga. A cell phone was flicked open as he put on the sword.

When he went downstairs, his wife was already finishing dressing in robes kept in her workroom. But not the scarlet and white cloth of a rural Priestess. Hers were those of a senior Clan Priest. Few humans would know the cut, symbols and colors, though, because only one person had ever held this particular office. The robes of the senior Priestess of the Clan Inu. White silk Hakama and a purple robe over it that reached to mid knee, patterned with octagonals that had lotus within across her heart and with cream around the edges of the sleeves. An inversion of Sesshomaru's own kimono symbols. She tied her green sash and snagged her bow, tucking various toys into the robe's folds.

"Meet us at their place, Sanae. No! Quietly! Get Akiyoshi and get over there," Inuyasha was saying, and hung up. He saw she was ready, and looked grim.

"Let's go get our boy, baka mine."

When the pair got to the apartment, they saw they were the last to arrive thanks to living in the suburbs. Ayame let them in and looked pale. White furs, a breastplate. Her rarely worn wolf garments. The living room was full of pissed off unconcealed youkai.

Sanae stood in a buff colored haori cut like her Dad's with peach hakama and matching colored kimono beneath it, a gold Clan Mon about her throat. She looked worried as Ayame clenched her hands together. Akiyoshi sat on the couch. He wore a grey and black kimono, and held a bow with a quiver on his back.

"Oh, Daddy!" Sanae bounced up to hug her sire, who enfolded her with one arm.

The girl trembled, her true appearance well-didn't match the dark haired girl she usually seemed to be. Silver hair, still curly thanks to perming. White ears like his own quivered in the depths of it, the little hoops she wore in them catching the light. Golden eyes and a single green stripe on her cheeks, fangs, claws, not a really good manicure...and a red starburst rode on her forehead. A cadence marker. Full blooded males of the House had a crescent moon, females a starburst. Purple was for the senior line, red the secondary one. Sanae's proclaimed her to be the daughter of Inutaisho's second son.

But two people he hadn't called for were sitting there. Sesshomaru and Rinao, his only child and heir. A girl with steel colored hair and a quiet demeanor, her pink stripes and purple starburst set off smoky gray eyes and delicate features. She had her dam Aiko's looks, and her Father's abilities. His elder brother was in his own familiar kimono and armor, a prosthetic arm in place of his lost left one.

"Any ransom yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I don't think there will be, either. Lord Uncle got word," Akiyoshi said, nodding to him.

"Indeed. Tohan. Her sisters have taken your eldest son," Lord Sesshomaru didn't care for the mortal-only accepted his existence as a necessary evil. But no one touched a member of the family, so he would bestir himself now and assist. Both brothers understood that. Matters were...better between the pair, their children got on well, but they were never very close. Too much time, anger, and fighting were between them for that. Instead, they had a rather complex peace.

"They have a Shard. We believe they have gone elsewhere with Cousin Ichiro. To use his talent," Rinao sounded concerned as she spoke in her calm, rich voice.

She was worried, actually, the Princess had nothing against her mortal cousin. How could she? Sanae, his twin and the only fullblood like herself in their generation of the family, was her only actual friend. Ichiro was a nice little harmless fellow with an unfortunate accident of birth was all, one mostly repaired by his matebond to a youkai.

"No!" Kagome shook her head in denial as her hands went white knuckled on her bow.

"Yes, my Aunt. They have gone to obtain the Jewel, probably to reanimate Lord Grandfather's enemy, the Panther Master," Rinao noted softly, clawed hands in her lap as she sat at her own Father's feet.

"Naraku. He'll-" Sanae looked scared and Ayame furious.

"He won't! We're getting him back," she said grimly.

"No. We are. You can't go, Ayame. You'd need a Shard to make the trip," her mother in law answered. To go back. Kagome and Inuyasha could go without Shards, it was just tricky. But the risks...Kagome straightened her shoulders. Her little boy needed her now.

"So am I!" Sanae announced, pulling back from her Father.

"Yeah, right. I'm not herding you through the Feudal Era, little pup. Too dangerous."

"I can go! An Inutaisho doesn't need a shard!"

"More hands would help, Dad, Mom-we can handle ourselves," Akiyoshi seconded. Unconcealed, his ebony hair and dog ears flicked. No facial marks, but he was a true hanyou like Inuyasha. Fangs and claws, if trimmed ones, tapped his staff absently. His warm brown eyes were the same shade as his Mom's. There was worry lurking there as well.

"No! I said no, and I mean it!" Inuyasha snarled, and both his young gulped. Two chins lifted in token of submission, and he scowled.

"Your Father has instructed you not to accompany them, Lady Sanae. You and Lord Akiyoshi will not do so and you will respect this," Lord Sesshomaru noted. He gestured.

"Rinao will assist you in any needed equipage, brother. I will then stand guard here to ensure no one returns with any...unwelcome antiques."

"Alright then," Inuyasha nodded once.

"The wellhouse again," Kagome managed nervously a while later.

It had been a long time since they did this, and they'd had to dodge her family. The family she'd never dared contact since they were born, to the point of no longer visiting the Shrine even. Seeing her Mom sweeping the courtyard had nearly broken her resolve, though. The Priestess had longed to go get a much needed hug.

Instead, she peered into the well and sighed. Both carried packs, and Inuyasha checked his new charm. This one wasn't standard. It would conceal him from even other youkai with charms, and these were almost impossible to obtain from Kitsune. Trust his niece to have some squirreled away, though. Rinao was good at details, he liked that-even if she was possibly spookier then old Kanna had been.

"I know. Just like old times, wench," Inuyasha noted as she scattered a powder after them. It would cover their scent trails should his younger self come here soon.

"Right. Let's go," Kagome said, and he put an arm around her and jumped.

It glowed blue.

Not an hour later, four people stood at the well. Three with packs, one without. One who longed to be going, the rest looking the gamut from outrage to calm to almost eager. It had been easy to sneak in here and avoid the few visitors, like Inuyasha and Kagome had. But now they had to jump.

"Bring him home! Please, be careful and find him!" Ayame. She couldn't go. But these three would bring her darling Lord home to her. Then she would hold him close for as long as she could-then kill him for being so foolish!

Princess Rinao nodded. Father was indeed sneaky. He'd agreed Inuyasha could forbid his young from going with them, yes, but he'd need help. Her Uncle had not forbidden them from going, after all. Merely from accompanying himself or her Lady Aunt. Small wonder her father was now a contracts lawyer. She was his junior partner in their Law firm, and agreed fully with his interpretation of the orders.

So, she, Akiyoshi, and Sanae, all wearing charms like Inuyasha's-were going as backup. Under strict orders. Do not interfere with past events. Do not allow yourselves to be seen in your natural seeming if at all possible. Go, assist in fetching back Ichiro, kill the Panthers and return. If they obtained a Shard from the Panthers, they were to see it was gotten to the child Jewelguardian without letting the girl know who they actually were. Cover stories had been worked out, and all three of them carried letters to Sesshomaru...from Sesshomaru. Their bona fides. He'd sense these were Inu of his House and Clan if they let those illusions slip because of mischance or battle.

He would not like it, nor would he understand.

"Good luck," Ayame said.

"We might need it," Akiyoshi commented, looking down into a rather nondescript dry well. He'd expected something more impressive, really. Their parents had never allowed them inside here before. It had already been sealed by their Mother and the wellhouse built by the time they were born.

"Scared?" Sanae asked, peering into it as well. They were all of the blood. It should allow Rinao and themselves through without too much trouble.

"No," Rinao noted. That was it. Glances were exchanged that she ignored. His elder sister merely grinned, but the hanyou looked uncomfortable.

Akiyoshi liked their cousin a lot, really...but no one sane ever crossed her. She could serenely take just about anything in stride, with little more then a dryly amused comment. The Clan Princess was also one of the most ruthless and inventive assassins who ever lived, implacable and almost unstoppable in reaching a goal. Sesshomaru was quite proud of her. His little girl. Their hole card. If she got the chance, she could kill both Panthers without recourse to her powers.

Sanae checked a wrapped bundle she carried with her pack. A long, thin roll of shieldcloth, a kitsune invention that hid youkai items from detection. Tenseiga had been gifted to her because the sword had bidden it. She had compassion and kindness towards mortals already, so Sesshomaru didn't know what other lessons his sire's blade wished to teach her. But it was hers, and he warned her against using it in the Feudal Era save in dire need. His younger self would sense it, as would both the modern and younger Inuyashas via Tetsusaiga. But leaving it was unwise.

She was soulbonded to it, needed it as Sesshomaru once did. Besides, if Ichiro got himself killed, she could bring him back. Sanae was able to use all of it's powers, even one Sesshomaru himself failed to master. The Restoration Wave that had eluded him, and the Meidou Zhangetsuha he did learn before passing it on to her. The strike that could restore a hundred lives-and the opening of the path of the dark moon, sending an opponent bodily into the Afterlife. It pissed him off that she had truly mastered it...but he let it go.

Tenseiga was a stubborn old sword, much like his Father had been in life. Her Uncle had mostly made his peace with that.

They jumped, holding hands to ensure they all arrived together. Everything went blue.

Two days later.

Touzoku leapt to the top of one of the Shrine outbuildings, planning his method of using the Wellhouse and casing the Shrine. But he saw something was very wrong, and froze.

'What the hell?' Touzoku was irked. Ayame. She was seated on the roof of the Shrine, clearly keeping watch out of sight of the humans. She looked utterly forlorn and desolate. Little brother Ichiro's wolf? Here? Not good. But why was the question.

He was torn. On one hand, he had no interest in being seen. On the other, there was no reason for her to be here...so he checked. A kitsune was very hard to fool with the tricks the Clan made for the majority of youkai as their main source of income. It was a failsafe that was built into the charms and shields, to keep the Hidden World from being hidden to their eyes. He pulled out what looked like a jeweler's eyepiece and looked through it, adjusting tiny slides along it as he did.

He scanned the area for old trails over the last few days. His dear Kagome and the young baka had been and gone days ago. But others had been using the wellhouse. Oh. Crap. Something very big had gone down here!

Kagome and Inuyasha of now had done so. Akiyoshi. That one's unique signature was hard to miss with his mother's training and his youkai. Sanae, with Tenseiga in Shieldcloth. The ever elusive Rinao, Clan Princess. Into the wellhouse. But not out. Ayame's-she'd gone in. Then right to the roof. So. He adjusted the focus...and faintly, older trails came clear. A mortal with two Panthers, a human who'd had a truesight charm on him, also going in but not out of the wellhouse. Had to be one person. Ichiro had been snatched and was likely being used for Jewelgathering. Poor little wolf.

No Shard for her-but she was staying as near to her husband as possible.

Touzoku and Shippo...had quite the argument. He was of the Shard Hunt once. The fear and danger of those days came back in a rush. He had a duty here. To help. Even if it cost him everything he'd worked for. That was his family in trouble.

Touzoku owed no one, though. He was a kitsune master, and not that kid anymore...whose dearest friends' firstborn was in danger, as were those other kids. Rinao? Not so much. She was a force of fucking nature. Drop her naked and powerless in the middle of Hell and she'd be running the place inside a week. Good thing she had no real interest in taking her father's place as Clan Ruler. He owed her nothing. But his siblings, his family...damn it. An orphaned kit was on the other side of the well now. Who'd been taken in, loved, reared, cared for...damn it.

Forget everything else. Kagome. She was owed. Big time. He acted.

"Ayame," he said. She whirled, claws ready. She didn't know who this was. A short man with red hair sat on the roof near her. Foxy features, dressed casually and sucking on a lollipop...she looked-but there was no illusion charm with it's marker that was detectable by youkai. He popped the candy expertly into his cheek to talk clearly and spoke.

"Easy, wolf girl. Kitsune," he said. She didn't relax.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter?" he asked dryly, and looked her over.

"Actually it does. You aren't wearing a marker charm. Your kind-"

"Do so out of courtesy because we can make our own illusions? Not feeling courteous today. Where's that mortal mate of yours?" when her face crumpled, his fear was confirmed.

"Look. Tonight-I'm going through the well. I'll cut you a deal, Ayame of the wolf Tribes. A one-way ticket. I'll take you with me. But you get back on your own. We never met, and you never say you saw me. Got it?"

"What?? But that means...you have a Shard, don't you?! Sesshomaru watches here also! You won't be able to, he's probably seen you already-" she growled involuntarily, he had watchers here, she knew it.

"Easy. I've no interest in the Shards past transport. I'll be leaving it in the well when I'm done for the Jewelguardian. Be ready-I go at midnight. Pack food, money, and supplies for yourself. Get some rest, you'll need it, Ayame. You leave that old bastard to me, he didn't see me now-and won't then," with that, he vanished.

What choice did she have? Wolves were insanely loyal to mates...and the separation was tearing her apart.

Sesshomaru never saw a thing.

Except that the well activated. Shocked, he checked, and saw nothing. Ayame though. She was gone. He had his suspicions...she'd somehow gotten a Shard. Had to have.

Things grew complicated.

Two figures emerged from the well in a rainstorm. A small village in the distance...Shippo was a kid again for a moment. But Ayame got out and looked determined.

"Good hunting. The old Priestess can't see us right now thanks to me-but stay away from the village or she might twig you," he told her, and transformed into an eagle. One completely indistinguishable from the real thing. She stared after him as he flew off fast...and turned away from the humans. It didn't take long to find some fading trails. Sanae and the rest. She followed as best as she could as the rain washed it out.

The Feudal Era. No Hidden World. No rules of engagement. No hiding. She remembered these days as she tracked them and shivered. Ichiro. Her silly little mortal was alone out here.

Shippo sighed and considered his shopping list as he fought the winds for headway. Grandmother Kaede. He could smell her stew, remembered all their talks. He did miss her still...but he stoically flew onwards to his own destination. He had done his bit, helped out. Time to focus and get to work.

'I think we're even, old friends,' he thought, flying onwards.

Author's notes-Everyone's back in time, and most have no idea who's where. Chaos will ensue! Promise! As for the Restoration wave, Tenseiga is called the 'sword that can save one hundred lives', so it makes sense it would have a sort of reverse Kaze no Kizu (Windscar). One that brought multiple folks back from the dead. The Meidou Zhangetsuha is from the manga, it allows Tenseiga to kill by yes-sending someone bodily into the Afterlife. I will likely shorten the title to Meidou for that attack later on, but keep both powers in mind for later chapters. Thanks to Ear-tweak for it's attack glossaries as always!

Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	4. Travelling Travails

Chapter 4-Traveling travails

I do not own Inuyasha or related characters. Rumiko Takahashi and her designees do. Sanae, Rinao, and Akiyoshi are mine, as is Ichiro.

Hours earlier...

"A dark cloud, Priestess?" the Innkeeper looked worried. Business had dropped suddenly over the last moon, it made sense.

"I'm afraid so. If you will permit it, I will place protections about your establishment to banish the evil before we move on. You're pretty lucky we came by," Kagome told him gravely as the dark haired human warrior behind her looked on impassively, arms folded. The ronin and the Priestess had arrived on his doorstep with rain threatening, and given him the news.

"Thank you, kind Priestess. Please, accept my hospitality tonight for you and your-guard?" he answered cautiously. The man prided himself on his talent for people watching, and this had him wondering. They seemed much closer than a mere guardsman was to a Priestess. The tired looking woman in her odd but rich robes nodded. The poor Priestess must have had some terrible accident-her hair was hacked to nothing...

"My husband, honored Innkeeper. We would be delighted to accept such kindness, our journey has been long and tiring so far," she replied and his face cleared.

"Then a single room. I will have a good supper readied for you. Baths, perhaps?" at that question-her eyes lit up in delight.

"Yes, please! Marvelous!" Kagome told him, hands clasped excitedly, and the man scurried off. They both waited until he left-and there was a sigh.

"You are absolutely shameless," the warrior said softly.

"You're the one who forgot to pack any money, Inuyasha. I give you one little job to get ready to come here and you blow it. Baka," she muttered.

"Look-I was busy and I told you as much already," he shot back.

"I bet you remembered the extra noodles I found in our packs-that I didn't put there," he flushed and she sighed, "hopeless."

"Yeah yeah. Put up the ofuda already. I'm hungry." her husband and traveling companion grumbled. She had picked a nice Inn, and he'd grant that yes-he'd forgotten the small but heavy money pouch kept in case they ever had to use the well again...but she enjoyed reminding him too much! Damned nag.

She was the one with the need for a 'proper bath' after all, saying she needed a rest when the storm began to form in the distance. Weak mortal. He'd clearly spoiled her, with years of hotels...alright, so his back was killing him and a hot soak and a warm, dry bed would help both of them. Hauling her and their packs was no fun, and Inuyasha also suspected she'd put on weight between leaving the well and getting here. How the hell had he carried her and fought all the damned time on little sleep?

The answer was clear, and annoying. Because he'd been in the best shape of his life, and working out was no substitute for running, fighting, and hunting all day. Because he'd been so damned intent on proving himself worthy of his Kagome that he'd have run himself to death for her-nearly did a few times. She was also right to suggest a break. If they exhausted themselves, they'd have a worse time fighting the Panthers. It was going to be rough enough as it was, they'd need their reserves. It sucked to have grown up and gone sensible, though. Depressing as well.

Inuyasha wasn't as young as he used to be.

Kagome set to work, and soon, a set of protective ofuda were up and they were eating in a private room.

"Not bad," she smiled, eating daintily.

"Hm. Rice is a bit overcooked," her husband noted. Kagome made a face at him over her own meal.

"Picky," she shot back.

"Me? Feh. You know, the old bonzu couldn't have done better, 'gome. You even talked him into offering a room without even trying," Inuyasha chuckled as he ate.

It struck him, though, that no one looked at him twice. No eating separately because a youkai disturbed diners, no fear smell...he'd grown used to that in the modern age-but here? It was wild and bizarre to him. The serving girl had even tried to flirt! Kagome had chased her off with a growl worthy of an Inu bitch staking her claim, and he'd managed not to grin. That little incident had entirely improved his mood. Seven hundred years old, and the young women still liked the look of him. Always nice.

Of course, he looked like a lean, muscular, black haired human in his early thirties, not his real age. In youkai terms he was around sixty-five and looked it on his human night now. Even his hair no longer turned black...but grey. Kagome looked about the same on the New Moon now, sharing his lifespan. The rest of the time though, they were ageless and felt young, even. Not a bad trade off.

"Well, it helps when you're telling the truth. Why do you think I took so long picking an Inn? This isn't the best in the area, but it's very nice and it's practically empty. I was pretty sure something was amiss here and I was right," Kagome admitted with a grin as his eyes widened.

"You're joking!"

"Nope. Somebody cursed that poor man, it was probably a competitor. So I removed it," she answered with a smug grin.

"Damn. And here I thought you'd decided to drop those ethics of yours."

"Of course not. I decided a long time ago not to use my gifts that way, you know that, Inuyasha," she chided, refilling his cup.

"True, but it would make shit so much easier if you weren't so damned honest!" he sighed. Both chuckled.

This did bring back a lot of memories for both of them of the Jewel Quest. But unlike these days, when their doubles were wandering around, young and unsure...it wasn't like it was. When they turned in, no, it wasn't the old days.

After they had set a simple traveling lock on their room's door, she'd made sure to put up some concealing ofuda to screen him from any active Sight or youkai. So he could look like himself for a bit. Inuyasha still hated the charms, they made his skin feel tight. Something his wife again insisted was psychosomatic as she rubbed his back. Inuyasha would regenerate, yes, but it helped. He wasn't a kid too proud to admit it anymore, either.

"I thought your back hurt, my dearest husband?" an arch question later when they'd gone to bed. A hand rested on her hip as fangs grazed her neck. Kagome knew that move very well. Frisky, was he?

"Eh, not so much, sweet wench. I heal up quick-and the massage helped," he answered with a wicked grin. She sighed, and rolled over to wrap her arms around him.

"Oh? Why don't we see how much?" she laughed breathily.

It felt like a second honeymoon, really. Even worried about their eldest, his abductors, the Jewel-they were having a lot of fun. More than they'd had the first time around in the Feudal Era.

But then the Jewel was someone else's responsibility for a delightful change. They wished those hunters luck. It was the others they didn't know of who needed it, though...

That night, some distance away.

'I will save Ichiro. I must. I will find him, and get him home safely. Ichiro will be well, and I will find him and return him to my side...then we will make love until I can forget about being so afraid, and then I will kill him myself!' Ayame repeated it as a mantra as she tracked. Or tried to. It was still raining, and the trail was cold and all but gone. But she would find him. There was a pause though as Ayame cursed her illusion charm and its limitations. None of her nature based magics...they'd pop the charm and she'd be visible to a mortal. Wait.

The Hidden World didn't exist yet. Ayame hesitated, and nodded to herself.

"Screw this shit!" she growled with grim satisfaction.

The charm was shut off, and she stood as she really was, dressed in her furs and armor of her former tribe. Ayame, former Princess of the Northern Packs stood there again under the moon. A bit taller, a bit more curvy, her red hair was short now. No headband either. No. Those were only worn by packmembers in good standing, and she hadn't been such for centuries. Kouga had not approved of her choice of mate, and exiled her for daring to love a mortal and refusing him for Ichiro. Ayame was Inu by adoption now, having wed a Lord of their line...if only one by courtesy. But there were those who wouldn't care about any of that.

She threw back her head and howled to her cousins, calling on an ancient pact with their kind...and it was answered. Waiting, she was rewarded when slim forms ghosted out of the night. The dominant pack in the area had come, heeding her call. It was easy to confirm who she was, and they gladly answered her questions. No, they had not seen a human with youkai cats. But they would pass it on, and if any pack did, she would be told of it. A shared hunt was suggested to their noble guest, and she regretfully declined, explaining she was already on one. They understood, and farewells were made. A whirlwind suddenly formed...and she was gone.

Not far off...Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku paused where they sat under a grove of trees to wait out the storm. A powerful youkai of their own kind had just emerged from nowhere at the edge of their senses! A powerful female? Who had just asked the local mortal packs for information? Who the hell was this? She had the woodlands starting to sing as news spread to look for humans and Panthers, and to tell the female who was their honored cousin at once. They gaped.

Few of their kind were out of the mountains, and fewer still had the control needed to pull this trick! Even Kouga, he could and did overawe them into obedience, but they did not view him as a friend as the mortal wolves did this one. Only those of certain bloodlines had such rights! Northern Wolves, the ones from the deep mountains who were closer to actual Wolves in breeding, who were much beloved by their cousins.

"We check it out," Kouga declared, and they rose to the chase in the rain.

The day after Ayame arrived in the past, Akiyoshi, Sanae, and Rinao kept walking. They figured the best way to find Ichiro was to shadow the one group they knew had Shards. It was assumed the Panthers would likely go after these first before Naraku's larger segment of the Jewel, because they were fond of clearing up easier prey first and they had lots of personal reasons to go after them. It was the best plan they could come up with. Their trail was impossible to find now in any case.

So, they'd follow their future Mom and Dad's party, let them be their stalking horse and pounce before Natsu and Hasumi could. Then they'd get Ichiro home and clear after the Panthers were dead.

So far, all was well...except for shivering and slogging in the rain last night to catch them.

Just passing through history, or so they thought. In traditional clothes, mostly, and Akiyoshi being the only one openly carrying a weapon with his bow and quiver, they hoped to look like two women and a guard or perhaps a hunter traveling. Hardly a threat and not overly unusual, he would say he was escorting them home to somewhere suitably distant if asked.

Until they discovered that arriving in a village after Miroku hit it was not a good plan. Especially when Sanae had the bright idea to ask if they'd seen the party they were looking for. She said they were friends of theirs...and all hell broke loose!

"Ah! More of you filthy thieving scum! Go! Out of our village!!" the innkeeper and headman were in the lead. To their shock it wasn't a mob...quite yet. Not quite the 'begone, foul youkai!' they'd expect if they were unconcealed, but not good.

"Whoa! Back it up, people!" Akiyoshi roared, holding his hands up to stop them. "One at a time! What's the problem here?" he demanded.

"We don't want any more fake monks-or their friends about!" the headman spat.

"Fake? I can assure you I don't know what you mean, good sir. We are merely passing through, and mean no harm. You say a false man came here?" Akiyoshi asked with a frown. Could he have followed the wrong trails? He smelled the maiden Kagome and Dad with a neko and a preadolescent kitsune and two humans. It should have been them. Who else could it be?

"I do! A filthy liar of a Monk! He made indecent proposals to my daughters!"

"They cheated the Innkeeper out of a night's stay and food for him and his greedy friends! Our local Priest was at a distant farm when they came through, and confirmed there was no 'evil cloud' over his property this morning! Never was!"

"Traveled with youkai, and a scantily clad girl, likely a whore, running about like that! Up to no good, the pack of them. We ought to have thrown them all in the river!" descriptions followed. Uh. Huh.

"I see. How unfortunate for you," Rinao said seriously, nodding once. The siblings exchanged shocked looks. Um. Hm.

"I can assure you, again, we are merely passing through and mean no harm to any here," Akiyoshi managed, and the headman scowled.

"Well-keep moving! We want no more trouble here!" at that, they did. Fast.

Sanae stalked down the road stiffly as the village disappeared behind them. Akiyoshi watched her fume, and understood completely.

"Ok, want to talk?" Akiyoshi sighed, feeling a pang.

He stopped at the same time as Sanae. They looked at each other. Rinao paused and frowned at them. The youkai moved gracefully with her arms tucked into her sleeves, and her kimono in soft shades of lilac and grey floated about her. Hakama and Haori with a silk sash. Sandals, and a collapsible spear was tucked into the back of her clothes along with several weapons hidden about her person. Her long hair was in a tail, with bangs like her sire's and a lilac bow holding it in place. Even her nylon backpack was purple-it was her favorite color.

"Akiyoshi, how could they? What the hell happened to Daddy bravely leading a desperate hunt by noble warriors! He was leading a bunch of perverts! And he bitches about my friends and dating habits! Mom's so ethical about her powers! She's supposed to be the pure Jewelguardian! Not a-a sex freak who hung out with a traveling gang!" Sanae wailed.

"Calm down. So-they maybe didn't tell us...everything they did on the Quest," Akiyoshi tried, looking disturbed, "Dad never said word one about stuff like this. Do you have any idea how annoying it was trying to live up to his reputation as one of his sons? You at least were a full blood!"

"Yes, I know, poor you. What about Ichiro? He's just a mortal! I just-scantily clad, though? They acted like she was naked and a slut. She's just a kid in a school uniform, right? Rin? What do you think?" she asked their cousin helplessly.

"Your Father was their-er...leader as I understand the matter. My view is that you, Sanae, have grown overly accustomed to modern apparel and standards. Here, that is indecent, and seventeen is mortal maturity," she noted dryly.

"True. Ankle, some shoulder...nape of the neck. Good things. Not that I'm knocking the mini skirt, mind you. Or the bikini," Akiyoshi smiled, and both women ignored him.

"That aside, Lord Father was not and is not of the same high opinion as your parents regarding the Monk and Slayer. Clearly, he was correct. Also-do not use my short name here," Rinao noted finally.

Only Sanae and her father dared call her that nickname, the name of the mortal child she'd been named in honor of. A child she was curious about, her own adopted elder sister that was alive in this era. The child her father had loved dearly and still missed. But it was ruthlessly suppressed by the youkai. No time for self-indulgence, after all. They were not here for sentimental tourism, merely to perform a rescue and clean up any pollution to the timestream.

"Got it. You know, Uncle Sess never talks about them to us, Rin-er...Rinao. What does he say about it? Anything?" Sanae asked, and their cousin shrugged. She'd seen no reason to discuss the matter before.

"Lord Father does not speak of it often. Clearly, he wished to keep the scandals buried in the past out of respect for our family. The monk Miroku was-or is, a poor influence, a confidence trickster and oversexed, as well as intrusive into private family matters and an irritant. This was a major cause of his disapproval of Lord Uncle's consorting with the monk aside from his chosen profession. He was deemed an inappropriate and scandalous companion to a youkai noble, if a loyal friend to your parents and a gifted Monk and scholar. Should we encounter him under illusion, he will undoubtedly attempt to seduce both of us or rob us, Sanae, possibly at the same time," she finished calmly.

That said, she resumed walking.

Akiyoshi looked bemused. Anyone looking at Rinao in that way was well...disturbing. Sure, she wasn't a virgin anymore then Sanae, something that had nearly killed their Fathers when it happened since they were unwed...but ew. Just-ew. Even as he privately marveled at the temerity of anyone daring to screw her. Doting and highly overprotective Father aside...brave guy.

"Might be fun. I've seen his photo when Dad swiped it for Mom from the Shrinekeeper's house. Very sexy. Aunt Sango's got good taste there," Sanae giggled and Rinao actually-blushed slightly? Oh, no. Akiyoshi did not want to know why she blushed. Ever.

"Enough! Gross, Sanae, just gross! I'm responsible for your honor and Rinao's, now aren't I? Plus I'd like to be able to sleep again someday without screaming nightmares. We ought to slow down, at this distance I can almost smell them and their trails are getting awfully fresh. It's going to get tricky here," the hanyou was well aware his Uncle expected him to ride herd on his Clan's Princess and his sister and protect their honor as their brother and kinsman. He had in fact said as much. Sure, they could both take care of themselves, but this was long before either of them were born. Him too, but when a father was born in the Heian Era, and your Uncle still earlier...it colored their views.

It would be Akiyoshi's fault if they screwed around, and he knew it.

"Yeah. Last thing I want to see is more illusions shattered, thanks," Sanae sighed, and her buff and peach kimono shimmered as she slowed to an amble, shifting her matching peach pack and the wrapped Tenseiga. A pack that, save for color, matched Rinao's.

Akiyoshi sighed, he knew they'd shopped together for the trip. Knew it. Rinao and Sanae-didn't have any of the issues their fathers did, at least. Thick as thieves, those two. But the two of them had him outnumbered and it worried him. He was their tracker and he checked the road again for signs, shouldering his bow.

Hunting the hanyou who'd taught him how to do this, actually. He just hoped they'd find his big brother in one piece, and that his Yatsumi would understand why he'd dropped off the map for days. All he'd had time for was a voice mail saying something had come up.

The cause of these problems, or most of them, was scowling up ahead. Ichiro paused, though. For a long time, he seemed to consider something, and it was noted. He remembered...

'Well. You don't seem to have any useful powers, little one. I'm sorry, I know you hoped you would,' Kagome told him sadly. The six year old boy shrugged. Ichiro didn't mind, really. His Mama and Papa had hoped he'd have her gifts-him? Not so much. He was too young to care then.

'That's not bad, Mama. Sanae's got all the powers. I don't mind not having 'em,' he'd offered, and squirmed in her lap. He'd been made to sit still a long time as Kagome looked to see if he had any of her talents.

'That's not quite true. She does, and so do you. But it won't do you any good, I'm afraid,' his adored Mother said with a smile as his eyes widened.

'I have powers? But mama, you said-'

'I said any useful ones, sweetheart. It seems you...if it was findable...you'd be able to do something very special, something only you and I can do. Remember the stories we've told you about the Sacred Jewel? That I can see it?' she'd asked. He'd nodded.

'I think you could too. But you mustn't tell anyone! Alright? Last thing we need is someone trying to find the Lost Shards with you. Even the three that are still around somewhere are three too many for any youkai to have. A secret, hm?'

'Can I tell Sanae?'

"Yes-and little Akiyoshi when he's bigger,' a fond smile at the two year old toddler where he played, 'but no one else! Promise, sweetheart?'

He'd nodded, and his father had sworn a blue streak when he heard that of all the possible gifts-he'd gotten a jewel detector for a son. One who couldn't even use sacred arrows to protect himself. They'd tried to keep it a secret for his sake.

But these things were never kept secret forever, were they?

"What is it?" Natsu demanded, looking up from her fussing over their equipment and bringing Ichiro back to the now. For the first time, he said it.

"I...sense a shard of the sacred Jewel."

Author's notes-Ok. Two chapters are going up. Please review! Thanks for reading as always.-Namiyo


	5. Kindred Spirits

Chapter 5-Kindred Spirits

I do not own Inuyasha or related characters. Ichiro yes, the others? Nope.

Ichiro swore and ran. Panting, he stumbled as he made his way across the clearing to the woods. His spur of the moment plan had worked-sort of. Mostly. They'd wanted to collect any loose Shards before taking the big game. He obliged them. Kind of. After three days, he'd seen a chance.

He told them where one of the shards was. Ichiro could see it, and yep, there it was. He had given them directions and they'd tethered him to a treebranch and gone to get a single Shard. No trouble. Ichiro simply hadn't mentioned that there were two others with it. He was well aware of pretty much who had multiple Shards when, a proud part of his family's history. The Panthers, however, realized their error too late.

Panther ego, had to love it. They were way too overconfident with a powerless mortal who'd gone docile and well behaved. Way too certain they had him cowed with their threats against his family. But Ichiro was raised by and mated to youkai. The Grandson of one of the greatest Generals the youkai had ever known, descendant of warlords and mortal Nobles on one side, Priests on the other, he wasn't scared of two stupid little cats. No way. He couldn't outfight them, but knew he could outwit them.

The dumb sluts had actually believed him and walked on in! Totally unprepared for who they'd have to fight, so the toys they brought for these particular opponents were in the boxes at camp. Boxes he was determined they'd never get to use. They now paid for daring to threaten his life, and his family. They earned it.

The Inuyasha of now was busy trying to kill them for trying to take his beloved miko's Shards. He could hear the battle taking place as he fled...having managed to break off the branch they'd tethered him to by diligent yanking. It was however still trailing behind him by a length of rope. Ichiro's hands were still tied as well. These things were...slowing him a bit.

"Hiraikotsu!" that'd be Sango. Sanae was named in her honor. Dad called her the strongest warrior he'd ever met with the legendary Kirara. Miroku and Shippo in the mix with Kagome? Good things-for him. Very good. With their hands full, he figured on escaping. Then, get loose somehow, deal with their future trove, get to Kaede's village, skulk around, and wait for rescue. The only plan he could think of.

What Ichiro didn't consider was that Panthers had no shame in fleeing when outnumbered and facing more than expected. That when they ran, the people they had attacked would come this way...following the scent trails of the Panthers. Especially when those Panthers had yelled about being told this was a single Shard, not this! If someone had set them on the group, they figured it was Naraku.

"Stop right there!" a woman yelled behind and above him. A sudden rush past him, and he stumbled to his knees and swore as someone landed in front of him, a drawn Tetsusaiga in hand.

Usually, this was a reassuring sight...but now...Ichiro's eyes widened.

"Who the hell are you?" a younger voice, a girl on his back with a bow.

Oh, crap.

"I said-who are you?" Inuyasha demanded, looking at the bound human. Kagome peeked over his shoulder and gaped at him as he let her down.

"Inuyasha, look at his clothes!" she managed.

"What?" Inuyasha shot her a blank look as Kirara landed and disgorged...wow.

Ichiro looked awed. A real, live tajiya. Armor and Hiraikotsu. A monk, dark haired, blue robes and staff. Damn. Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango. Here! The real deal. Uncle Shippo was with them, trotting forward to look at him critically. A youkai who'd died before he was a year old, and two humans who'd passed long before he was born. But his family nonetheless. Safe. He was safe now. Ichiro sighed and wriggled under the bindings as they tried to figure him out...and realized why Kagome was twitching. His clothes! Of course she'd twig. No one here would wear now ragged khakis, a denim shirt and loafers for centuries.

"Sir? Are you...where are you from? Why are you tied up?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

"Miss, I'd be happy to explain out of these ropes. Er-the Panthers?" Ichiro asked hopefully.

"They fled, my good man. You were held by them? Let us help you," Miroku offered, and the Monk untied him. Ichiro smiled gratefully and chafed his wrists and arms to get the blood circulating again.

"Thank you all for freeing me, and saving me from the Panthers. I owe you my life, they'd have killed me eventually. I'd rather not be caught again and I have to get to their camp and get rid of their toys before they return to get them. Forgive me, but it's best I get going," he bowed and turned to go.

"You didn't answer Kagome, and you ain't leaving until you do!" Inuyasha noted, casually moving to stop him. The hanyou realized what she'd meant by clothes. He looked like the people of Kagome's world! Not this one. He sniffed the human. He smelled, very faintly-the scents he associated with the strange, massive city she came from. A human of that place from the scent and clothes.

"Well. Um...it's a long story, and I doubt you'd believe me. Or, hm. Maybe you would at that," Ichiro admitted, looking at the miko in her uniform. Kagome bit her lip. How to ask?

"Um-cell phones. Space Travel..." she trailed off uncertainly, and he nodded.

"Satellites. Cars. Movies. I know," her eyes widened as Ichiro looked grim. Everyone else looked puzzled. Some sort of code or something, then?

"Wow. That means-"

"Yep. I'm from there too, Miss Higurashi. I am Kurosaka Ichiro. A true pleasure to meet you-even if I was kidnapped and dragged back in time to do it," he bowed.

"But-how-" when she gasped it out, he smiled.

"This is a long story, and I've no time to share it. I must hurry," but Inuyasha was sniffing again. A tiny scent patch...what the hell??

"You aren't going anywhere! I smell wolf on you and you can't be from that world! How do you know about Kagome??" it was an accusation as he pulled Kagome behind him.

"I would hope so since you're an Inu. Mating marks tend to leave scents, and I am married to a youkai. Plus-the Shard Hunt is history where I'm from, not current events. You're Inuyasha, that's the tajiya Sango and Kirara, that's the Hoshi Miroku, and the kit is Shippo. You're hunting Shards of the Jewel of Four Souls. Good for you, but I'm not interested. Now, can I get going please? You don't know when they'll swing back and they've got things they really, really, really shouldn't have," Ichiro answered forthrightly. All youkai knew those marks when they ran across them. Plus his Dad could smell lies a mile off, so lying was out. The hanyou's eyes widened.

"We can't let you go wandering. Not without more answers, stranger. Youkai women don't ever marry mortals!" Sango told him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Look, if you really want answers, then come help me! I haven't time for this."

"You better start talking soon, mortal!" Inuyasha warned, but they did as he suggested. But they were full of questions and tossed them at him as they hurried. Ones he insisted he had no time for at the moment.

They'd found the abandoned camp, with-hm. Ichiro grabbed a large duffle bag and what Kagome recognized as a laptop case and a briefcase. They'd brought his stuff with them when they came through to avoid leaving a trail. But the rest! Metal cases. Crates with labels proclaiming they'd belonged to...

"The Self Defense Forces??" Kagome gasped, and looked at Ichiro in horror. He was right to say they had to be stopped! But how did they got this stuff??

"Afraid so. I think they hit a depot before they came to get me. They said they came loaded for bear...including Naraku," Ichiro said as Miroku opened one-and the time travelers froze. A damned Bazooka! Were they nuts? Explosives. Tear Gas and Percussion grenades in others, undoubtedly meant to immobilize Inuyasha. His own military experience was sixty years ago, World War Two, but he knew some of these items in their older versions. Kagome actually screamed. Modern arms here-against youkai...no wonder they figured they could take Naraku!

"Shut those please! We can't-this isn't supposed to be here!" she looked horrified.

"What are these things?" Miroku asked in puzzlement.

"Weapons and arms of our time, Hoshi. Stolen from the Army by the look of it. Think-uh...flintlocks and muskets after five hundred years of development. You have those, right?" he asked, and the monk swallowed hard. The new rifles some of the Lords had been employing! Once he had the reference, he could see a certain similarity in some of the shapes of the odd tools. Ninja weapons like Kagome's more benign tricks.

Ichiro did check for small arms though. Nope. Nothing small enough to take. He said as much.

"What are you doing!? You can't-" Kagome demanded, near panic at the implications of all of this.

"Easy, Kagome. I actually am checked out on small arms and trained in them, though it's been quite awhile. However, none of this is worth hauling and we can't leave it for them to recollect-or the locals. We can use the charges to detonate the lot and make sure they don't have them," a glance, "be one hell of an explosion though."

"You-were in the Military?" Kagome asked nervously.

"At one time. I think I can rig something. The trick with some of this stuff is to keep it from going off, after all," Ichiro answered. Kagome nodded. Bows and arrows, magic, youkai, that she knew. But not these, not really.

"Right!" so they did. Everyone went along because Kagome was near to having a panic attack.

Ichiro kept moving them back after they set it up to explode though, and had grabbed some things from the supplies the Panthers had used. Several small packets were torn open and he passed the contents out.

"You youkai will especially need these, Inuyasha. Otherwise it might damage your ears even this far off," he explained. Ear plugs. Kagome nodded and helped them all put them in as Ichiro had them get flat, checking his watch. Not long now...then it went boom.

Big boom.

Flying bits went everywhere...and there were screams in the distance. Two female ones.

"We...ought to run now!" Ichiro yelled in the dry gully he'd had them take cover in. They did, noting that it was likely for the best-and that the Panthers were pissed. Ichiro himself was grimly pleased. At close range, their sensitive youkai eardrums might have been burst. Miroku ran, actually, and Sango took Ichiro on Kirara. He gasped as they took off, and couldn't help but smile. To ride the legendary Kirara! But one small thing had to be done. A hand was lifted behind the tajiya-and he flipped the sisters off. Kagome caught it when she peered over her shoulder and was stunned.

"How'd you like me now, dumbasses?!" Ichiro yelled. Sticking it to youkai was always fun. He just had to hope he could somehow stop them before they took revenge.

They stopped for the night some distance away, and let him off Kirara. The man looked exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked, noting it was rather nice not to have to protect her behind. Ichiro hadn't so much as shifted a hand wrong. Even if he was a strange sort of person and had known about ninja weapons. Hardly looked like a ninja, though. Plus, he claimed to be the mate of a wolf! She wasn't sure she believed him on that front.

"Yeah, just really tired," he admitted, adding, "thank you for the ride, Sango, Kirara. It was an honor." The neko mewed pleasantly and rubbed against Sango's legs after she transformed into her smaller form.

"Probably tired from carrying more junk than Kagome," Inuyasha scowled. He had been elected to carry most of the luggage along with the miko. Ichiro had the oddest look, but forced a smile down. This guy-who was not his Dad yet...well. Some things didn't change. He decided he wouldn't mention he'd be hauling that miko's luggage and bitching about it for the next half millennium. Seeing them run beneath Kirara was so odd. Not yet wed, still dating, as it were. He'd seen them a time or two in Tokyo on supply runs, but this was sort of like seeing a zoo animal in its natural habitat. Inuyasha-the young version-in his proper time.

"Thank you for carrying my things, Inuyasha," Ichiro told him.

"Feh," a shrug, and he set the bags down.

He helped with camp chores, gathering wood and starting a fire. They noted he pulled his weight at least. But they worried as they ate the fresh fish Inuyasha caught. As for Ichiro, well. He was just waiting to see who'd ask first.

"Mr. Kurosaka? We...have a lot of questions and it's days back to the Well. We'll take you back, but we have a lot of questions," Kagome began, and he nodded with a smile.

"I bet you do, and please, call me Ichiro, all of you. We're friends, I think," he chuckled. Inuyasha scowled when Kagome smiled at him.

"Start talking! We saved you and got rid of those funny boxes, now you can tell us what's going on," he ordered, taking a bite of fish.

So, Ichiro told them some. That he'd been abducted by the Panthers and brought back here through the Bone Eater's Well because...yes, he too could see the Shards. That he'd sensed multiple ones and didn't tell them that detail, hoping they'd get themselves killed.

"Explains why they were so shocked to see us!" Sango was astonished at his courage. Most humans panicked when in youkai hands, but not this man. He had been smart to trick them and brave to even try. Perhaps because he really was husband to one?

"I'm afraid so. Sorry about the trouble, truly, but I'm not a match for youkai," Ichiro replied.

"No, no. Not a bad notion, really, lying to them about the number. You're quite a clever fellow, friend Ichiro," Miroku told him with approval. He'd taken a big gamble, but one that had mostly paid off

"I'm not buying this. You claim you can see the Shards! Only Kagome and Kikyo have that power!" Inuyasha told him with a lift of his nose in derision.

"Oh?" Ichiro looked annoyed. He looked closely at Kagome, who'd looked down at the mention of the dead Priestess. Hm. Brighter now as well than they'd been before to his eyes. They had glowed dimly to him in Tokyo when he'd gone to see if his one gift was real, looking when the girl went to school with them around her neck-but these were bright enough to read by.

"Three shards, right there around her neck under her shirt. Glowing pinkish white slivers of crystal," Ichiro commented, and Kagome nodded, wide eyed. Her hard feelings towards her rival faded away in amazement.

"Yeah. He's right, Inuyasha. That's exactly what they look like to me!"

"Feh. Could've guessed it. What about the rest? How do you know us? No way you've a youkai woman, Ichiro-if that's your real name," he sneered, "they don't run off with mortals! There aren't any youkai there! I've been there, and I haven't found so much as a sniff of any others!"

"Easy enough. Although it is bad manners to ask to see it, I'll point out," Ichiro unbuttoned his shirt slightly and tugged at his collar, and Inuyasha's eyes widened along with Miroku's and Sango's. A small rough patch of skin, like an old burn scar-with teeth marks. A youkai mating marker. An old one. Not fresh, those took decades to darken and fade fully into the skin like that! Miroku got very suspicious. That was a lifebond, that shared lifespans...and not fresh at all.

How old was this man?

"Happy? Wow...you're pretty rude. As to my name...here," Ichiro complained with a sigh and pulled out a folded bit of leather stamped with a running wolf pack under a moon. A gift from his wife. He opened the wallet and handed Kagome a small card. She took it, wide-eyed. ID. Shippo and everyone else peered at it over her shoulder. A photo of the human and information. His name, some odd symbols and words that didn't make sense...but they saw Kagome seemed to recognize it.

"Inuyasha, see? He is who he says he is!" she waved it before she handed it back and he put it away.

"But-" Ichiro knew what was coming. He saw no way to get around it. He was in such trouble now...no help for it. Some more beans would have to spill.

"There are lots of youkai in Tokyo," he cut right across the hanyou's protest. At that, Kagome and Inuyasha both shook their heads.

"We haven't seen any except the dried food ones!" they said it at the same time. Kami, they were kids!

"Of course you haven't. They aren't exactly walking around with signs out. They use illusions. All of them. It makes them invisible to humans and youkai without the proper magics to see them. Those Panthers you fought today were five hundred years older than the ones you guys faced before. How do you think they got that way?"

"But-that means...my family, the well-" Kagome bit her lip. Of course she was worried now. Shit.

"Eh, they're fine. I'm certain of it. The Higurashi Shrine is warded against any youkai of evil intent towards your family. The problem being that the wards likely won't stop someone who has no intention of harming them or the Shrine itself. They probably snuck in at night and ferried everything through the well when they slept," Ichiro answered soothingly. At their expressions, he sighed.

"How can you be sure?" Kagome asked.

"Trust me. I know this. Your-ancestors were pretty careful to see about those protections and it's not uncommon knowledge in youkai circles. The Shard Hunt is history there as I mentioned. For the last few years the word's been out, and everyone's been very careful to avoid being anywhere near you if it can be avoided, Kagome. Nobody wants to interfere because anyone making a move for the Jewel-or you-will get squashed for it by everyone else. No one should have that power."

"This seems pretty hard to believe," Kagome admitted, and Ichiro nodded.

"Can't blame you. Look, I'm just a schoolteacher who happened to marry a youkai. I've heard this stuff from her and others, and I've got a quirky little gift. I'm no expert or anything, and I don't know a lot about what you probably want to know."

"You're a teacher? What subjects?" she asked suddenly.

"Well...I usually teach Math. Why?" an amused look, "let me guess-you've missed some classes? I guess I could tutor you if you need it until I can get home again. Least I can do since you are escorting me back and saved me," he offered, and she looked thrilled as she dove into her backpack for textbooks.

"Kagome, there's more important things then your baka school!" Inuyasha chided, and Ichiro looked at him disapprovingly.

"It's important to learn and do well in school in that era. You should encourage her, it can't be easy to keep up with her studies and do this too. We'll start the lessons tomorrow, Kagome. Ok?" he asked. She nodded eagerly, thanking him.

"But how were all three of you able to enter the well with all of that equipment in the first place? I understood only Kagome and Inuyasha can do so," Miroku asked curiously.

"I think the Shards have something to do with it. They had one, I have no idea how they got hold of it or exactly how they pulled it off though. I was drugged and out of it at the time. I came to in this Era," Ichiro answered honestly. Miroku just nodded and let it go for now. Yes, they did-and had gotten away with it again.

But the monk had sensed there was a lot being left out and glossed over here. The monk didn't think he'd outright lied, but he'd managed not to tell them a great deal. Like exactly how this Ichiro knew about the Shards, how he had found out he could see them, and who he really was or who he was wed to. Not to mention-if he knew how it turned out and Naraku was defeated.

For an innocent bystander...he was much too well informed about the nature of a Shrine's wards as well. That knowledge wasn't common, no matter what Ichiro said. The types of wards around such places was in fact a secret, in case a youkai or an enemy used that information to subvert them. No. Miroku wasn't buying this anymore than Inuyasha was. But he felt no evil in the man. In fact...his aura was remarkably pure.

But Ichiro wasn't worried about the group here believing him or not, or even the Panthers as he laid down to try and sleep after supper. A wolf howled far in the distance-and it hurt. A hunting call, far off, but he sat up at the sound. Inuyasha glanced over from his vantage against a tree nearby watching over the camp.

"Relax. They won't eat you, Ichiro. The fire'll keep them away and if not I'll handle it easy. Get some sleep, we're leaving early," he advised, and Ichiro managed to nod. No way he could mention the real reason it upset him. Inuyasha didn't consider there was more then one reason a wolf's howl would make Ichiro depressed.

Ayame. Even meeting these people was not worth the pain she had to be in. His family had to have discovered he was missing by now-and would come for him. But his wife could not without a Shard. They were parted by five centuries, and he felt it. A sort of...distance. He had no real powers save a touch of Jewelsight, so for him the matebond did nothing but extend his life-but it had to be agony for her not to feel him as she always claimed to. Even when they'd been parted before, it had never been so far. She was alive now, but a kid in the mountains, not the woman he saved in Edo, probably pining for Kouga of all things right now. As she likely pined for his return in the future.

If Ichiro knew where she was...and what was beginning to happen both inside himself and elsewhere-he'd really worry. His last thought as he went to sleep was to wonder why the Shards were brighter now to him, and why he suddenly felt more from his matebond. It was unnoticeable to him usually. Ichiro put it down to the distance of time between them as he began to snore.

He was wrong to believe that.

He was the mortal half of the twins. Sanae had tremendous youkai skills, but Mother's gifts had passed him by. It had disappointed her terribly, but he'd been happy enough picking a different path. Ichiro sucked at traditional combat, so he'd gone into business, teaching, all sorts of honorable professions over the centuries. He'd been very lucky, having been meticulously guarded by his family all of his truly mortal life, then by his mate after she marked him, all of them permanently standing between him and trouble. That was no longer the case. Like Kagome, his mother-he'd been thrown headlong into the past and into danger. Like her-he was in many ways on his own.

Sometimes...persistent inability masked great talents.

Author's notes- Yep. Ichiro has all of Kagome's powers-and like her, has no idea. He does find out, of course. Soon! I can't stand characters who sit around and wring their hands though, so Ichiro has a bit of spine and sense even without knowing he has powers. Thanks for Reading as always!-Namiyo


	6. Mistakes and Mischief

Chapter 6-Mistakes and Mischief...

Inuyasha? My goodness no, I do not own him or related characters. Ichiro, Sanae, Akiyoshi and Rinao are a different story, they're mine.

Earlier that day...elsewhere.

Kouga was getting close to his quarry as the sun rose. He could...smell her? Confused, he sniffed. No. It smelled almost like...Ayame? What the hell?

He lifted his head and called. A pack call to order the female to him as supreme pack leader. It was ignored. Ignored!? That tore it! He used his shards in his legs and cut off the interloper. She paused, and glared as he stood in front of her. His eyes widened in shock.

Ayame?? No. The Ayame he knew was young, a foolish little cub of a girl. This was a woman in every way. Taller, different hair, thinner features and fully developed. Mated, had to be as she smelled of not being a virgin, no pack headband, only an odd silver band on one finger and small hoops in her ears...beautiful and mature. Angry and in a hurry as well. A magnificent wolf bitch who stood impatiently before him.

"Get the hell out of my way, moron!" she said in greeting, and he moved to block her.

"Who are you?" Kouga sputtered.

"Me? Ayame, dunce. Who else? Now out of my way before I crush you and those losers bringing up the rear," she growled, and his eyes hardened.

"No way are you Ayame. She'd know better then to try me like this," he flexed his claws. It didn't impress her a bit, and he could tell. That stunned him.

"Grow up Kouga. I'm busy and I've no time for your posturing now. My business is elsewhere and not your concern," Ayame shot back, hackles up at his challenge. He scowled and sniffed again. A faint whiff...of Inu? Nothing definite, but it was there.

"It...is you! What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing. I'm not the same Ayame you knew, go chase Kagome or something. I don't care to explain now, I've a mate to collect."

"Who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah-and you're going to tell me what's going on here!" Kouga ordered. Ayame considered. She could take him, but that would change history. Damn it. The proud fool was too stubborn to go down without being killed first.

"Fine. I came through Kagome's well portal. I'm from the future too. Happy now?" she asked, and realized-not good. Kouga hadn't known of his so called fiancé's origins.

"Wha-?" perplexed, he peered at her.

"Oh, crap!" Akiyoshi unlimbered his bow as they heard it-battle! Mom and Dad! Sanae was already starting to run forward when Rinao stopped them.

"No. They cannot see us. This may simply be a battle they are meant to fight."

"Damn it, that's our parents!"

"That is the Jewelguardian and the Master of the Shard Hunt. Not your parents. I would say the same if it were my sire there. We will look first, and then will decide if we must act."

Near mutiny...but it was agreed. Fortunately or not, the fight ended by the time they ran there. And the party was partially airborne and quartering, slowing them further. Hiding from the neko above, Akiyoshi sniffed around and told them what he had pieced together.

"Ok...it's our kidnappers. No Ichiro, I'd bet they left him stashed somewhere. I didn't smell any human blood on their trails, so assume he's alive. But what kind of fight was this? It looks like Dad was playing with them when they fought! They ran off, but why? The pair of them marched right up and attacked, then retreated! I don't understand," he scanned the marks left by the kaze no kizu and looked perplexed.

"Nah. Remember? Tetsusaiga's pretty weak now. I don't even think it's got the Adamant Barrage yet," Sanae whispered back as they examined the battlefield quickly. Rinao, though, she understood tactics.

"Hm. I would say...they did not expect this fight. If they came to this Era to acquire the Shards-they came ready for their likely opponents. Meaning they would have planned for an assault on the Shard Hunters. Perhaps they did not know whom they were coming to face at this juncture."

"Meaning..." Sanae smiled, "Someone led them into a trap!" Ichiro. Had to be!

"Indeed. It seems our kinsman continues to be wily. Impressive, but the Hunters were sloppy if both Natsu and Hazumi escaped. Come, we must deduce his location quickly." Rinao ordered, and it was their Clan Princess who spoke, not their cousin.

They followed the trail the Panthers took getting to the battle...until...Ichiro. They smelled him, a broken branch had been dragged, torn bindings. Then-

"Whoa," Sanae breathed. Her twin was ok, and it filled her with relief. But...he was with the Inuyasha and Kagome of now! He'd been taken away with them!

They followed the trails, hesitant, until-

Big Boom.

The trio all instinctively hit the dirt and covered their ears. That didn't sound like a magical explosion! Sniffing...burnt plastic? Hot metal, chemicals...explosives? Here??

Ears ringing, heads aching from proximity even from their vantage, they were stunned for a time, but headed towards the clearing, and found the cache, or what was left of it. It was clear what it was from the fragments remaining. But when Sanae determinedly turned to find her twin, Rinao was again the one who halted her.

"He is well protected, I would say. This means a change in plans," Rinao noted.

"So far. But the Panthers!" Akiyoshi scowled.

"They must be eliminated," the Clan Princess replied.

"Fine! I'll go after-"

"No, cousin. We will need you," Sanae looked furious, and Rinao met her gaze levelly. Leave him and go after the rest of their duty, she meant.

"Is that...an order?" the youkai hissed.

"Must it be? Sanae-you have always insisted your twin is capable of much. He has so far engineered his own saving, undoubtedly seen to the ruin of a large portion of their equipment, and obtained assistance here on his own that can and will see him safely returned to our Era. Come," She told the girl patiently in her maddeningly calm way, and Akiyoshi nodded.

"I don't like it either, but they will look after him, sister mine. They can protect him-and Ichiro can manage them, we have to trust that."

Not a good day. After leaving the Inn that morning and walking beside his mate till they were out of sight before taking her up on his back, a faint explosion reached a hanyou's sensitive ears. It was followed and scents sorted. Inuyasha was. Not. Happy.

His boy. Had to be. Ichiro, his little mortal pup. Idly, Inuyasha wondered if it was the boy's Higurashi blood or something. Put a mortal of their line in this Era...and they would be at the center of any explosion, battle, or general disaster. Not something he'd say to his wife, of course-the original trouble magnet.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived, hid, and checked. He glanced over the remnants, and scowled. Shit. Last thing those kids Shard hunting needed was to try and deal with Panthers armed like this. Not to mention the trio he found also checking the blast area...and arguing. The hanyou filled his mate in on what he smelled and sensed as they got out of the brush.

"A good fucking thing they can look after him, you three sure as hell aren't up to it. I told you to stay the hell home!" a deep, gruff voice behind them made them freeze as the wind shifted. Two scents.

Oh, crap.

Two chins went upwards at the look on his face, showing throat in apology to their sire. Sanae and Akiyoshi! Here! Rinao merely bowed.

"That isn't getting you out of shit!" Inuyasha snarled, Kagome beside him as they stalked forward.

"This is too dangerous! We asked you to remain in Tokyo!" Kagome gasped as her niece sighed inwardly.

"With respect, my Lord Uncle, Lady Aunt, we violated no order of yours. We did not accompany you as you requested, and are merely acting in obedience to my Lord Sesshomaru's will," Rinao noted.

"You know what? I don't care, little girl! You fucking lawyers damned well knew what I meant! I meant stay there! Your fucking Lord is getting the shit kicked out of him when I get home," Inuyasha growled and she looked uncomfortable. Rinao loved her Uncle dearly, and hated it when he and her adored Father argued.

"Dear ones, are you alright?" Kagome asked, and both her children hugged her, reassuring her that yes, they were fine. She worriedly looked at them both.

"Mom, about Ichiro-we found him."

"Your Father heard, sweetheart. With us?" the pair exchanged concerned glances. They didn't remember meeting anyone like him. Was the past changing? Could it? They didn't know, and the thought was worrying. Both had assumed that since they didn't recall any interference from the future that they would be able to do this without anyone being the wiser in this time.

What the hell was Ichiro going to tell them??

"He's...alright. They'll protect him," Kagome said carefully, reminding herself. Inuyasha took her hand to comfort her. She clasped it tightly a moment.

"Indeed. We have other matters to see to," Rinao noted.

"Dad-we're here, you might as well make use of us," Akiyoshi argued.

"True. It's not like we haven't fought before!" Sanae agreed, if she couldn't go look after her brother, then she was having the hide of his kidnappers, damn it!

Inuyasha's face worked a moment. True, they had. It didn't mean he liked it, these were his kids and his niece. Youkai battles didn't take place in the open anymore, but they happened. The Inu had plenty of enemies, some leftovers from Inutaisho-and more his sons had managed to piss off separately or together over the years. They were hardened and experienced in combat, and had plenty of skill.

He was proud of them both for coming, and for stepping up to do what had to be done. His damned brats were too much like their old man, even Rinao had all her sire's stubbornness...a glance at his mate.

"I don't see any option. Short of dragging them home by the ears," Kagome admitted.

"Damn it. Fine. But you'll do exactly as I tell you, got it?" Inuyasha answered. All three younger youkai looked grimly pleased as they agreed at once.

Until he issued those orders.

"Let me get this straight. Five hundred years??" Kouga managed, and Ayame nodded. She wasn't lying. He could smell it. Crap. Explained a lot, though. Like his woman's odd clothes, her manner and her clever tools, why she was so attached to that one village. It held her way-home?

As for this female before him...he didn't know quite what to think. So she'd mated to another who'd been snatched and come after them? The wolf was a bit torn by all this. On one hand, he wanted Kagome and was pleased she'd found someone for herself. Ayame was a good female and a powerful youkai in her way, such maidens should be bonded to someone worthy. She clearly was happy with her choice as well. On the other...

Kouga had never actually forgotten his promise to wed her.

"Yes. Now, I've got to get to my mate, and you have things to do," Ayami said. It was her right, to hunt him and get him back. Yes. Clearly, she also wanted no help.

"Sure," Kouga answered, and paused. "Ayame? Kagome and I...are we-who is your-"

"Hm? Not saying, Kouga. You'll have to wait and see," she answered.

Ayame left them there, and he considered, hands on hips and frowning after her. She was mated, and not to him. She smelled oddly of faint Inu, mortals-and several unidentifiable things. The only Inu he knew of in large numbers were a few packs up north, and they would never welcome a wolf into their ranks. No way Ayame would settle for less then a stable pack to marry into, and no packmate of theirs would stay one if they wed without approval. Sesshomaru? It was discarded at once. No way. Ayame had better taste-didn't she? But that left...no. No way.

The...muttface? He couldn't see it. Even if it made sense in a way. Two castoffs finding comfort after he and Kagome wed, perhaps. Ick, though. Kouga figured it was the most likely situation even if it made him a bit ill. He figured he'd even sanction the union just to keep the mutt from his woman. Maybe...he'd let Inuyasha in the Tribe? No. Never. But Ayame didn't have the look of an outcast, just one who no longer ran with the Wolf Tribes. So maybe the muttface made peace with his brother and was a real member of their Clan.

In any case, he'd go see his woman and ask her about this time journeying. If true, he wanted to know why she'd not told him! Like he wasn't trustworthy! Not the best news, that his chosen had kept secrets. Did the muttface know? Possible. Probable, damn it. Who else? No way this was being allowed to slide, he was definitely going to find out!

Kouga didn't know that he was partially right on all counts. She was not outcast, but had been exiled-at his order. She'd mated with one of Inuyasha's blood, yes. But not the hanyou himself.

Ayame had made a worse match actually, to youkai sensibilities. Females were rare in youkai species. Hanyou existed in large part because of that scarcity. Because low ranking males could find no mates of their own kind not already snapped up by others...and thus the shock that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father had taken a human as his own. Great Lords had no lack of opportunities. But Ayame had chosen a mortal, a hanyou only by accident of birth and rejected her Grandfather's choice for her.

Such a choice by a female was unforgivable.

But another was busy elsewhere.

Touzoku. Who'd just managed to steal part of his shopping list. He scooped up the bundle, and sighed, already figuring on the auction he'd throw. Ten Totosai-crafted non magical weapons. Everything the old one had in stock in his lair. Glee filled him, it had been easy enough to take them while the old fool bathed.

The Shard in a piece of shieldcloth to keep it from detection bounced around his neck as he fled. If he'd had it out-he'd have seen it darken and take on a dim, oddly greenish glow for a moment. Touzoku could tell himself whatever he liked-that he did no harm to anyone. But the Jewel's occupant was being subverted by his actions...and knew who he was. Remembered him, as proximity to her other bits of self reawakened her from her half-slumber.

Midoriko was a patient woman, she had little choice but to cultivate it. But she had her limits. Shippo had just hit one. The Shard he bore had sat in silence in a small Shrine in the country for five centuries, it's fragment of one of its occupants pondering lost opportunities in her prison. One of her own desperate creation-but a prison nonetheless. Now, this Shard was being subverted as so many others had been-but in this one, she remembered what was to come. Most of her would be irretrievably lost along with any hope of freedom. Midoriko had waited a long time to engineer her release once-had failed to do so...and this time...it was going to happen. The Jewel would be complete. She would be freed.

All she had to do was put her symbolic foot down athwart history and scream stop.

Author's notes-Interesting I hope! In the anime and manga I've caught periodically, I've never seen any indication that Kagome ever told Kouga she was from the future. Also-Midoriko is the Priestess who created the Jewel for anyone who doesn't recall this. In the manga, she's a bit more active in matters, on occasion holding Kouga still through his shards in his legs for example. I've always found that a fascinating thing in the world of Inuyasha, so I decided to incorporate it into this story. Some of the Shards in this one are five centuries older than the others, after all. In this one as well, not all of the Jewel went into the Kazaana, so she really has a reason to want to change history so she won't be stuck in a fragment forever. In any case, thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	7. Of things and fans part 1

Chapter 7- Of things and fans...part 1

No, I don't own Inuyasha or related characters. I do own Ichiro.

Ichiro had to admit it, this was a trip to remember. Weird...but cool.

Little things kept hitting him, like his not quite Dad walking around outside with no charm. The only times youkai did that nowadays were at the private resorts that catered to them, or places like the small islands concealed by magic that were unofficial youkai preserves for those who couldn't hide even with charms. Big things, like getting to know him and Kagome as people, not his folks. Kagome was a delightful person to spend time with at this age. Not his elegant, self assured Mom, but a charming, artless young girl who was trying so very hard...he was more than happy to help her. Miroku and Sango he liked at once, he'd heard about them all of his life-and they did not disappoint. They seemed to like him as well. Shippo was a bit annoying, but not a bad sort.

The good feelings weren't shared by all. Particularly the young hanyou. Inuyasha had been treated to a morning of math being mumbled in his ear as Kagome read the chapters the human told her to while he carried her. Lunch had been spent with the human going over the baka stuff with her. Not paying him, Inuyasha, her protector and eh-just her protector...any attention. Yes, Inuyasha was indeed growing jealous.

On this side of the well, Kagome was supposed to pay attention to him! This was his time with her, but she was wasting it with some mortal bastard! Not that she was ever properly appreciative of him or of his taking care of her, the wench. Ingrate. Although the human was wed, and no threat to him as a rival at least. Not that he cared about her as anything other then a-alright, not true, she was more then a Jewel detector. His chosen woman was ignoring him again and running around with another, and it pissed him off.

If Ichiro had suspected what Inuyasha was thinking-he'd need therapy. Lots of it.

"Alright, I want you to do the exercises here, and look over the formulas again, Kagome," he leaned over the textbook with the girl as they took a break for the night.

"I will," she answered with a dutiful nod. Kagome couldn't believe her luck! A captive math tutor. There was a small, shameful thought that it was a pity she couldn't keep him here a few extra days. Like until end of term. Ichiro really knew his stuff, and she felt like she might survive her next math exam now.

Plus, he was a very nice man. Kind, courteous, unfailingly polite to all of them so far. There was some things...she longed to ask him about, though. Things she could never ask a married man. Or any man. About marriage to a youkai. When Miroku and Inuyasha took their bath first for once, they took him with them-and Kagome saw a look pass between them as they left. Inuyasha seemed grumpy lately and Miroku as well. But she didn't know why. In truth, she'd been too wrapped up in her studies to care about looking the gift horse in the mouth.

Sango watched them go, and looked concerned. She and the monk had discussed the problem with Ichiro as well. He seemed to be an honorable and good man, yes. But he wasn't being exactly...honest. Better the men tackle it. So long as Inuyasha didn't lose his temper, that is.

"Oh. I needed this!" Ichiro sighed and sat in the hot spring. A good soak was just what the doctor ordered, he was stiff from a day on Kirara. Still-nicer then being dragged around tied up by Panthers. He had to trust his family could and would get them, these people could not be risked. They had too much to do.

"Ichiro, may I ask you something quite personal?" Miroku began, frowning. The monk had managed to convince Inuyasha to let him take the lead in questioning the human. When Ichiro cautiously nodded, he frowned and jumped in.

"How old are you really?" the monk asked. At that the human...looked surprised, then-relieved?

"I should've guessed. I'm not used to humans who know that stuff. My mark gave me away?"

"Keh. That's not new. Your mate made you immortal, didn't she," Inuyasha said flatly.

"Yep. I'm...why, it'll be 308 next year. Canines, Inu and Wolf-are among the species that can share lifespan as you likely suspected, Hoshi Miroku, Inuyasha," Ichiro nodded to them.

"Why did you not tell us or Kagome this? Why if she and the Jewel are known there was she not told about youkai existing? Surely some danger lurks for her when she returns to the well world from these hidden ones?" Miroku asked. Ichiro looked serious as he replied, absently flicking the surface of the water with a finger as he sat with them in the steaming spring.

"Because there is no need. I'm everything I've claimed to be. I didn't come to this time willingly, and I don't want to interfere in history. Besides, youkai in my time don't wander the countryside loose anymore having random battles or eat humans or any of the old school crap of nowadays-they, and people like me...well, we're pretty normal back home, at least on the surface. We have jobs, and families, and everything else. They mostly live just like mortals." Mostly.

Battles took place in nature preserves, vacant areas, underground parking lots, or with special arrangements. More one on one duels these days. Or those days, he supposed. Any human eating was punished by the rest as it drew attention. Wandering still happened, yes...but no need to go into it too much.

"Why? Why hide like cowards? If you're that old and know of us...how does Naraku go down and where did they get a Shard at all?" Inuyasha demanded. The human looked unhappy as he considered.

"It's not cowardice. It's strategy and evolution. Think about how big Tokyo is, Inuyasha. That's just one city full of humans. There's more cities like it all over the world. Sure, a youkai is equal to several people, but not to all of them. It's smarter to lay low for now. As to Naraku and the Jewel...no. I wish I could, but you can't know anything of it," Ichiro answered with a head shake as the soaking hanyou's eyes blazed.

"Who the hell are you to say what we're allowed to know!" Inuyasha snarled, and Ichiro looked livid.

"No, I won't tell you, and you can't make me! Knowing what's to come is dangerous. What if I told you what I've heard, and it wasn't accurate? What if you hesitated at the wrong moment because of something I said to you? That could get you all killed! No way am I risking that. I'm truly sorry, but you'll have to figure it out on your own."

"You won't tell us anything of the Jewel, then," Miroku said, and Ichiro nodded.

"I told you youkai all agreed in my time not to mess with the Jewel, what you're doing is too important to risk for anything. If you fail, Ay-my wife may be lost to me, maybe I wouldn't even be born! Sorry, but no. All I can say..." Ichiro paused, and Miroku noticed something subtle, frowning, "is that it will end."

"Thanks. That's some help there. Everything ends sometime. So much for you feeling grateful to us for saving you, mortal," Inuyasha growled bitterly.

"Hey, I didn't ask to be here, you know! I didn't ask to be jumped by Panthers, I didn't ask to get snatched and dragged back in time, and I didn't ask to be questioned by a monk and a hanyou, now did I!?" Ichiro snapped, glaring.

"I suppose not. We will respect your reasons, they do make sense," Miroku answered sadly as Inuyasha scowled. But he hesitated. This human could speak of things...that were only rumor. And he was curious about what he had noted as Ichiro spoke.

"Ichiro, I admit, I'm curious as to who you wed. You have been very careful not to say her name. Why is this? If you don't mind my asking so personal a question, what is it like to well...she's a youkai, and marked you. I've well-I've heard things about youkai women," the monk admitted, fascinated.

Things that included words like 'unearthly stamina' and 'insatiable'. All youkai were rumored to be so in bed, really. The monk wondered how the human involved managed to survive repeated couplings if the tales were true. Something they ate, perhaps? Certain herbs were said to help in that. The monk didn't dare delve too deeply-Inuyasha's Mother was one of those mortals who could've answered those questions. He was treading on thin ice as it was if the hanyou's expression was an indication.

Ichiro had to shake his head in wonder. Uncle Miroku was referred to in awe as a legendary pervert even in youkai history scrolls, some written centuries after his passing. When it had been time for 'The Talk' about matters between men and women with his Dad...his name had come up frequently as well. As in 'don't ever act like he did, pup, but the old bonzu knew a lot of things I'm going to tell you about'. A very enlightening conversation that was, too. Apparently, yes, he was indeed as described. In centuries...he could honestly say no one had ever asked so bluntly.

"What is it with you guys? You know, every mortal guy who has ever found out about her asks that in one way or another. Usually not as eh-never mind. I've slept with both, and honestly...the important part is you love one another. It's different when you're in love. Much better, and I'd say that if she were human too," Ichiro told him. It also helped when your wife figured out you were breakable. Nothing was worse then the occasional injury when she got overly enthusiastic. Once they'd worked that out though-marvelous.

"Both?" Miroku asked, eyebrows raising. There was an amused snort.

"Please. I was twenty-two when we met. What do you think? Not after of course, she'd have rightly killed both me and the girl if I had...but I never wanted anyone else after I fell for her," Ichiro answered with a grin.

The monk laughed, but Inuyasha looked uncomfortable. Twenty-two, and both humans agreed it was normal for a man to have had a woman by then. He was technically two hundred after being pinned to the tree, and the only virgin in the spring. Why? Because mortal and youkai women were not for filthy hanyou to touch. They were above him. Flustered, embarrassed and angry at this fact, he fell back on what he knew.

"Pervert! Stop pestering the guy. Marriage shit ain't your business!"

"I was merely curious!"

"I don't mind, really. Like I said, not the first to ask. Eh...as to who I married..." what could it hurt? Only fair to give them something. "You do know her, you met her by now, I think," Ichiro admitted.

"A wolf we know? The only one we've met's that brat tribe Princess Ayame," Inuyasha said tactlessly, and the human glared at him. Miroku paused a moment.

Damn if he didn't look...almost familiar with that expression. Like he'd seen it before somewhere else.

"That's my wife, so shut up about her!" Ichiro yelled. Inuyasha paused, and had the grace to flush as the hanyou got worried. Ayame had planned to wed Kouga. Kouga, who wanted his Kagome. What if-no! He didn't get her! No, never. Please no. Not the mangy wolf. He'd become a full youkai and keep Kagome safe always and away from Kouga...or...a small, treacherous thought occurred again as it had from time to time.

Or he would use the Jewel alright. But to become human. So he could properly court his Kagome and ask for her hand in marriage.

"She will be, anyways," Ichiro sighed.

"Ayame! No wonder you didn't say anything. She's quite fetching, Ichiro! I had thought Kouga would wed her," Miroku told him.

"Yep. Me. Kouga-heh. Actually, she threw him over for me. The old wolf lost out big time there," Ichiro answered with a shy grin. Miroku had to smile back. True love was a precious, rare thing, no matter who felt it. It was clear Ichiro did, and treasured his wife. Inuyasha looked a bit puzzled though. This human hardly seemed like the sort to win a Princess. You'd think she'd at least pick a noble or something. Yes, he was a snob. Most nobles were, even ones who did their best to pretend they weren't nobles.

"So...Kouga doesn't get her?" Inuyasha seemed to mean Ayame-but both men knew who he really meant.

"No. He's single, never married. Not to anyone, including the young Lady Kagome," Ichiro told him seriously. The hanyou paused, relieved for a moment. Wolves took only one mate, and everyone knew it. So-he had not taken his Kagome away, or would not? The hanyou didn't know how to frame it, only that it was fine news. But the look of relief on his face made Miroku smile. Seeing that-well, he had to cover it up.

"Feh. Like I care what suitor she picks. She's got too damned many already and might as well choose one," he said easily, and the human could not resist. Not an opening like that.

"Really? You don't care? I've always heard you are madly in love with Kagome. I rather figured you were, considering you keep hovering around her so, Inuyasha," Ichiro chuckled. The mild, impish teasing was an old habit he thought nothing of.

Big. Mistake.

Golden eyes bulged, and Inuyasha purpled. Miroku actually looked alarmed and started to get between them! Ichiro paled and belatedly remembered that to the young hanyou...he was an interloper, not family. He often teased his Father, who usually laughed and swatted him fondly. Ichiro's Dad was a settled, self-confident guy who was quite secure with his place in the world. Not a hard, suspicious and insecure kid. Who was insanely touchy about many, many subjects...including and most especially-Kagome and his feelings for her.

"Now, now, Inuyasha! I'm sure our new friend doesn't mean anything!" Miroku tried. There was a very soft growl and the monk looked alarmed. Ichiro looked petrified.

Ears flat? Check. Claws flexing? Check. Eyes locked on him? Check. Tensed to spring? Oh, crap. Inuyasha didn't know he was about to try and slaughter his own firstborn son. He was about to snap...

"Not at all! Really! Just joking around! I'm so sorry! Truly! I mean, sure, you two get-but-Da-duh...uh...you don't want to hurt me! Really!!" Ichiro babbled on, and Inuyasha froze. The human's eyes were huge as he realized what he'd almost said. Oh, no. 'Sure, you two get married. Dad.' Oh no.

"What...?" Inuyasha asked very carefully. Miroku also looked at him over his shoulder as he held his arms out to stop the hanyou from killing the guy.

"Eh-um..." Ichiro gulped.

"What the fuck did you just babble about? What do you know about Kagome's future?" Inuyasha repeated, in an almost conversational tone Ichiro knew well. It only got used when Dad was past angry into thoughtful and ready to tear into someone.

Miroku glanced at Ichiro again. So much for his not wanting to tell them what was to come. But Inuyasha sniffed-and turned away, and Miroku had no chance to consider further.

"Kouga," he growled, and got his clothes fast. The pair with him followed.

Author's notes- This is quite short for one of my chapters, I'll grant you, and is part one, part two is done, as is the intervening chapter. I know, you're expecting Ichiro to spill the beans, yada yada yada. Not quite! Hopefully, you'll enjoy the ride, and it won't be overly predictable. In any case, Thanks for Reading as always!-Namiyo


	8. Damage Control

Chapter 8-Damage Control

I do not own Inuyasha or related characters, but I do own Rinao, Sanae, and Akiyoshi.

"Damn that mortal hanyou bastard!" Natzu growled, fists clenched as she started trailing the group.

"Tell me about it," Hazumi sighed at a distance from their quarry. A pretty mess indeed. What now? So much for all their planning! Undone by a little mortal.

"Bastard? Now, you know damned well my boy is legitimate. I can forgive calling him names. I can even overlook your Daddy issues with the Panther Master obsession, Kami knows I've seen worse in my time. But you called my mate a slut by implying she was unwed when she bore him. That...no. That, you both have to die for." That mild, gruff voice behind them. Both froze and spun to face a dark haired human in a very familiar red kimono. They hadn't sensed him! Oh, no. He pushed back his left sleeve and clicked his wristwatch, and fangs were suddenly visible as he smiled.

"Still dumb. Natzu's got it, right side in her tunic," Kagome added...as she fired. The Panthers had expected them to come, but the plan was to face them with a human hostage and their armory to hand, not to mention at least some Shards. Not like this, caught by surprise and with opponents who had no reason to hold back...though they did try to defend themselves.

It didn't take very long as battles went. Soon there was nothing but dust. At least, after Kagome set ofuda over the carcasses to turn them into dust. Her hands folded in front of her as she earnestly prayed for their souls to learn better next time on the Wheel.

To not be so damned stupid as to mess around with a woman's family.

"Hardly a fight, the stupid bitches," Inuyasha growled, sheathing Tetsusaiga.

"They got screwed over by Ichiro, Inuyasha. He did a lot of the work for us. I'm proud of him," She answered as she finished.

"So am I. Tohan ought to have seen this coming, the stubborn old cat. When we get home-"

"I will bake her a condolence cake and thank her," Kagome finished as he scowled.

"Thank her?! What the hell for?"

"For warning us. She had to know what we'd do to them when she called, and did it anyways. Not that she had much choice, I'll grant you, but she told us they had a Shard and our son. It couldn't have been easy for her to do," Kagome looked down as he did at something lying there-and didn't reach for it.

A Shard of the Sacred Jewel. It had been centuries since one had been in their care. They'd put the Quest behind them. This one was also jet black, and...unwelcome.

"This is so wrong!" a disgusted Sanae growled. Daddy had indeed issued orders, ones they dared not disobey. Even Rinao. She was Clan Princess, yes, but he was Master of the Shard Hunt, Tetsusaiga's wielder, and second son of Inutaisho of revered memory. Damn it.

They were to go back to the village and keep watch at the well.

Akiyoshi made a face as he walked with them down the road that led to the outskirts of the village. They'd be stuck lurking near the damned well until Dad and Mom got the Panthers, and they were to intercept Ichiro if they spotted him and take him home. But what all of them forgot was that this was the Warring States Era. Travelers were viewed with suspicion, and bandits prowled the roads.

"Well well well. What a pretty catch we have here!" a voice behind them. Akiyoshi turned with the girls, and his hand went for his bow.

"Ohhh, I wouldn't, friend. I doubt you could get all of us, now could you?" the owner of the voice came out of the brush, a man in ragged armor. Crap. The hanyou and youkai smelled at least four more. Bandits. Akiyoshi had missed them, too wrapped up in his own annoyance. Damn it.

"We'll be taking a toll, friend. We'll go through those packs of yours and take our pick! Don't argue or cause trouble, and then you can go on your way," the man instructed.

"Or not," Akiyoshi told him flatly.

"We could always take one of your women instead. What man needs two? The short one's pretty, and bouncy looking," he gestured, and the others came out of the trees to leer.

"I like the tall one, long legs like that. I like the looks of her!" one commented, licking his lips, and Rinao smiled slightly at him. Amusing.

"Akiyoshi..." Sanae murmured. Her hands flexed.

"I know. Let's keep cool, and just handle this quietly."

"Agreed," Rinao noted.

"Cousin? You want to take this? We'd have to use our powers and we can't draw attention to youkai aura signatures this close to the village," Akiyoshi asked her softly, and she smiled.

"Acceptable," Rinao nodded...and the screams soon began.

When she was done-there wasn't much left. Akiyoshi sighed and dragged the carcasses off the road.

"You ought to clear up your own mess. Didn't have to kill them, you know," he grumbled as Rinao flicked blood from a clawtip. Her expression hadn't changed a hair as they'd died. The Princess hadn't even had to resort to her powers, meaning her illusion was intact still.

' Spooky, cousin. Very, very spooky.' He thought.

"Merely more efficient, cousin," Rinao told him.

"Just because the leader would rather have had me. Jealous!" Sanae teased, and Rinao frowned.

"Hardly," she shot back.

"In any case, let's go, shall we?" Akiyoshi tossed the last one into the shrubbery, and they moved on. He just hoped that would be the end of it.

He was, of course...quite wrong.

"Poor Tohan. Such a mess," Kagome kept staring that the Shard.

"Only you, Kagome. She didn't have much choice. Either that or her whole Tribe would've been crushed by the rest of us. You know that. I'm not giving her brownie points for self-preservation," Inuyasha grumbled as he waited for her to do her job.

It was true as Ichiro had said. Every Clan and Tribe had agreed that Naraku had to die. The list of losses in this time was staggering, and almost across the board. Few could not claim a friend, kinsman, or ally among the lost. Naraku's swath of destruction meant he was the most hated and feared youkai in Japanese history. Plenty wanted their people avenged and to make sure no single power could or would rise to dominate or absorb the rest. For that to happen, no interference or Shard snatching.

But the Shard was still lying there. Her hand still didn't go for it.

"Well. Aren't you getting that?" Inuyasha asked uncomfortably.

"Actually...I'm not sure I can. I'm not the same girl now," she answered.

"What? What the hell does that mean? Get purifying!" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"It means-I'm not like I was. You know." He didn't, and just stared at her.

"If I did, would I be wasting time asking?"

"I was a virgin Shrine maiden, moron. I haven't handled a Shard in centuries-not since before that changed. I don't know if I'm pure enough to cleanse it," Kagome admitted.

Two of her children were youkai. One a fullblood. Her powers had receded and suppressed themselves when she'd been pregnant, even. Was she still pure enough in spirit to manage this? She'd done a lot of things she wasn't too proud of over the years. Kagome had her worries as she looked down at it. Handling an unpurified Shard was a bad idea...to put it mildly.

"So what? Kagome, don't be dense. I marked you that first time, no dishonor and no sullying, we were married by youkai custom. You still use Spiritual arrows and all those other toys after five centuries and three hanyou kids. So you can still work your voodoo crap on the Jewel too."

"Your faith in me is staggering," Kagome sighed and knelt, reaching for it slowly. She touched it with a fingertip-and it turned a clear pink white of a pure Shard.

"See? Told you so," he commented smugly.

"Yep," she picked it up and held it in her palm, "I guess you did. I'll need to carry it until we can get it back to her..." Kagome looked about for something, and he pulled a small pouch out of his sleeve. She noted it was shieldcloth and glanced up in surprise.

"Here. I figured we'd need something just in case," he explained, and she opened it and dropped it in.

"That was clever of you!" a smile-that was met with a growl.

"Feh. I don't want to hear one more damned word about you not being as good as you were, wench! I've got the best girl ever known, got it?" he barked. At that, she smiled.

"Ohhh. You softy. I think that's why I keep you around," Kagome sighed, and slipped an arm through his.

"Come on-let's go keep an eye on that brat and the rest of the kids," Inuyasha answered. They couldn't do anything else. The only thing they could think of was to shadow as the kids had-and then detach Ichiro in the village and see him home.

"This is going to suck. Watching them, I mean," Kagome sighed.

"No worse then seeing us in Tokyo." Of course, that was why they'd moved to the suburbs. So they wouldn't see them, see Kagome grow up...it was too tempting to watch themselves, to try to help. But they couldn't bring themselves to leave town entirely. No.

"Sango...Shippo..." Kagome said sadly, trailing off.

"And the bonzu. I know. I miss 'em too," Inuyasha sighed. He didn't miss Shippo though. Not a bit. Should've killed the little bastard. He was half-tempted to do it now, shred the little kit for what he'd do.

Turn into a damned thief. Use all the skills he'd gained hunting the Shards just for his own selfish benefit. He'd figured it out not a year into the infamous Touzoku's career, who the so-called 'master of thieves' was. But Inuyasha had never told her. No need for both of them to be shamed. No. Better that his Kagome be protected from it. She had loved that brat, he'd been fond of him, they'd raised him and looked after him-and for what?

Nothing but shame and heartbreak. That's what. It would kill her if she knew. And that-that Inuyasha could not forgive or forget. That Shippo had let her believe him dead and let Kagome grieve and mourn him. He'd been the one who had to comfort her, even after he figured it out. For making his Kagome weep for his worthless hide...he'd gladly kill the little shit. Not least because Inuyasha had grieved too.

But the youkai reached the woods along the edge of the village, and chose a clearing to set up camp in the woods proper. If they kept a cold camp, they should be able to avoid too much note...

"People," Aki noted suddenly. Sure enough, an old woman was approaching with a few humans trailing behind. They smelled spiritual powers as well. Looks were exchanged. Uh, oh.

"Who are you?" she asked as they entered camp without asking. A firm, aged voice, an eye-patch. They all rose from seeing to things, and bowed.

"My name is Akiyoshi, Priestess. These women are my sister and cousin. We are merely travelers."

"Why do you not come into the village, then? Bandits roam the area," Kaede asked suspiciously as they exchanged glances. Bandits? Not as many as before, really. She looked at their camp. Neat, tidy...and some very strange items. Sleeping bags. A camping stove.

Kagome's ninja things.

"We saw no need, honored Priestess. We do not have a great deal of money, and cannot afford an Inn," Rinao answered calmly.

"You are from-elsewhere, are you not?" Kaede asked.

"Most who travel are, honored Priestess," Sanae told her. Wrong move. Flippancy just made her frown.

"You will come into the village, I think," Kaede directed, and it wasn't a request.

Damn it.

"Where are you from?" Kaede asked suspiciously as they walked, having packed quickly. She sensed no youkai or threat, only strangeness. The trio for their part were busy playing nice. Properly charged ashen salt and ofuda would shatter their charms and hurt them, and they thanked the Kami the magic shielded their true nature from her spiritual senses.

They didn't want to fight her.

"As we said, we are travelers. We..." Akiyoshi grouped for something to say, but Rinao smiled slightly and took over with ease.

"We seek a woman named Kagome, Priestess," Sanae and Akiyoshi both made waving off gestures!

"Ah. So," Kaede turned to regard them, "you are from her strange world, are you not? I thought as much from your belongings."

"I see you are familiar with it, then. We are. By accident. She is our way home, and we have come seeking her aid. We searched for her in the countryside-and decided it was wisest to return here to await her without bothering anyone," Rinao answered.

"How was this possible?" the Priestess asked.

"We are-unsure. We had come to pray at the Shrine before taking a hunting trip into the country, and wandered into the wellhouse by mistake. We do however wish only to return home," she repeated.

"I see," The aged woman frowned. It was possible. While the well would permit no one of this era to travel it...could it be more open the other way?

"Yes. Hunting," Akiyoshi agreed. One way to put it...

"How did you know of the well's power or Kagome, then?"

"Her family, honored Priestess, has been long close to my own," Rinao answered. Kaede frowned. She told the truth there, the woman could sense it.

She didn't know what to think, though. So she'd keep these humans here where she could keep an eye on them. Until Kagome came back-that seemed best. The girl would be able to say if they told the truth or not, after all. Kaede sighed to herself, and racked up what positives she could.

At least they weren't youkai or something.

Author's notes-Poor Inuyasha, trying to keep them from causing trouble, and he sends them right to Kaede. I am loving the whole illusion charm concept. It gets used here and there-and whoever originally came up with it is a genius. Thank you, wherever you are. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	9. Of things and fans part 2

Chapter 9-Of things and fans... part 2

Inuyasha isn't mine, Ichiro is.

Elsewhere, others were dealing with new arrivals.

"Hello, Kouga! Are you...ok?" Kagome asked as her hands were seized by an unhappy wolf. Kouga looked hurt, and she had no idea why. He was also looking intently at her clothes, and it was a bit creepy.

"Kagome! How could you?" he wailed as Ginta and Hakkaku came puffing into the camp, managing a wave each as they tried to catch their breath.

"How could I what?"

"Don't you trust me?" the wolf demanded.

"Trust you?" she said stupidly, blinking.

"I know!" he said firmly, and the miko frowned.

"I don't. Kouga, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked in confusion as the bathers arrived.

"Get away from her, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled and interposed himself between the two, forcing Kouga to let go of her hands.

Ichiro and Miroku both were a half step behind. To the monk's surprise, the human glared at the sight of the Wolf Lord. Interesting. But then, he would wager that Ayame being a human's bride hadn't been welcome news to the wolves.

"Stay out of this! My woman's been hiding things, mutt! I'm here to set it right!" Kouga yelled.

"Kagome hasn't been hiding anything! How dare you call her property?! Why you-" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, really? What about magic travel through a well, then?!" Kouga snapped-and everyone froze. He looked bitterly smug at the shock he saw and smelled. So, he was right. "Like I thought. The grown up Ayame told me everything! Why didn't you trust me, Kagome? I don't understand!"

"What did you say, Kouga?" Ichiro asked suddenly, eyes wide. Kouga hardly glanced over. A mortal.

Then he glanced back again. Odd clothes. Like Kagome, he didn't look normal. He sniffed-and paused. Wolf scent. Just a spot of it. He turned and stormed over, looking at Ichiro very closely and sniffing. A human who looked funny, smelled of wolf, and looked unafraid of him! Of Kouga, Lord of the Wolf Tribes! Blue eyes bulged and his jaw dropped as he realized. She'd said she was mate hunting...her scent was-

"YOU!? You're Ayame's man? A MORTAL!?" Ginta and Hakkaku gasped. Scandal! Outrage! Ayame was a female! Females didn't take mortal mates!

"Yep. I see you don't get any better with youth, Kouga. Where is she? Where the fuck did you see her? If anything happened to her, so help me-" Ichiro scowled. A shocked Miroku saw it again. A resemblance. Where had he seen that angry look before? He almost had it...

"You'll do what? Nothing, that's what. How the hell can she be yours?! She stunk of Inu! She's the muttface's woman! She better be, the dumb brat better not have stooped to being mounted by a powerless mortal!" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha fell over in shock at the idea. Kagome was speechless, both at the language used...and the suggestion of the hanyou with anyone else. Sango blushed a deep red as Miroku gaped. But Ichiro glared.

"Nose not working, moron? How dare you talk like that about my wife!" he yelled, furious.

"I want some damned answers! You're gonna give them to me-then I'll go find that little bitch and find out why she decided to shame her tribe by choosing some useless human to mate with!" he grabbed Ichiro by the shirt and pulled him closer. That was it. The human snapped. A fist lifted, and Kouga didn't even bother trying to block it. A mortal fist wouldn't hurt him!

His confidence in that got badly shaken. Enraged, Ichiro let fly with a beautiful punch that landed on Kouga's jaw. As it did, he felt a strange rushing sensation like something poured out of him. The blast of spiritual power that flowed from his fist sent Kouga flying backwards!

Miroku's eyes widened as Ichiro looked completely poleaxed. Spiritual power. Raw, untrained spiritual power. The monk felt it, and saw a shift in the man's aura. Until that moment, it had been pure, but no greater than a normal human's. Now, it suddenly pulsed and expanded like a flower, a bright, vibrant aura rippling with strength-and Miroku realized why he had not seen it before. Because the man's gifts had literally just emerged, and Ichiro clearly had no idea he possessed them. Unlike...his Jewelsight.

Jewelsight. Spiritual powers. Ichiro knew who they were and a great deal about them. The resemblance. He knew where he'd seen that expression before now. The night of the New Moon. Inu could matebond, he'd said. Like he knew it from experience. Ayame stunk of Inu, and Kouga assumed she was with Inuyasha. One and one...made two. It made too much sense not to be true as he suddenly knew why Ichiro had been so cautious! 'Maybe I wouldn't even be born,' he'd said.

Thank the Buddha and all the Kami he'd stopped Inuyasha from hurting him!

"Ichiro, how did you do that?" Kagome sputtered.

"Don't know," Ichiro answered blankly, staring at his hand. He was just a wee bit in shock.

"Well, now...seems you've got more bite then I thought. Let's see you try that again!" Kouga snarled, getting up-only to be stopped by a jingling staff. He paused, and glared at Miroku.

"Enough. This stops now, or I will help him punish you, do you understand? Kouga, Ichiro was right to strike you for insulting his wife so vilely, as you are well aware. Now, what's more important is where you saw her, and clearly, your knowledge of certain things," Miroku told him. Kouga looked at the staff, then Ichiro, then the others...and nodded once.

"Fine. That's what I came for anyways! Besides seeing my woman, of course. I saw her back that way. She told me she was looking for her mate," a glare, "but didn't say who. She told me she came through the well like Kagome does," Kouga answered.

"Oh, no..." Ichiro sat down hard.

What the hell was she doing here? How was she here? The Jewelguardian was spiritually attuned to the Jewel, and the Inutaisho didn't need it because she and the General had been friendly allies long ago. She granted his bloodline access to the well portal because of it. Inuyasha hadn't known that until some time after the Quest ended. But Ayame would have needed a Shard to make the trip. Crazy wolf.

That meant two of the three Lost Shards were found, and loose.

He was going to so have a talk with that nutjob wife of his! So much for going right home now-he had to find her. The modern mortal listened with worry as Kagome and the others told Kouga, they saw no other choice but to do so and swear him to secrecy. The wolf was outraged, though. Not only was Kagome angry with him when he was the wronged party here...but had not told him of such important matters before! He left in a huff, and Ichiro was not happy as he glared after the wolves.

But Miroku was watching him closely when Ichiro couldn't see.

'No, Kouga. Apparently Kagome is not yours...and never will be. Our friend Ichiro here is certainly proof of that,' Miroku thought. Ayame had chosen Inuyasha and Kagome's son, then. A mortal one. If he was three centuries old-and it was supposedly five centuries in time to the well world, Inuyasha could not have used the Jewel to become mortal, but had become a full youkai and matebonded to Kagome. It was the only explanation! But then...their child should have youkai traits. Where did Ichiro come from then? How had they had a mortal child? He had to be fully human, because no youkai or hanyou could use spiritual powers!

"He has no right to be angry with me. He's the pig!" Kagome snapped as she watched him go.

"Actually-I hate to say it, but he thinks he does," Ichiro answered tiredly as he sat down hard.

"What?" she looked confused as she sat near him.

"Wolf youkai are very passionate and focused people, Kagome. Trust me on this. If you're romantically linked or they care for you, they think they have the right to know everything about you and be involved in every decision. That's the way they are with their own. Pack predators," he sighed. Brown eyes looked amused as they met hers.

"I...guess you'd know, huh? Are you really Ayame's husband like he said?"

"Yeah. I guess that's why she's here. She had to be going nuts not knowing where I was to follow me, but I have to find her before she gets into trouble. My Ayame's used to being able to call me anytime, after all. She usually does," he answered. To his surprise, Kagome patted his arm.

"Then we'll help you find her. She seemed...pretty nice when I met her, Ichiro, and you two must really love each other for her to try and come after you. Even if it sounds like it's kinda hard to be married to a youkai," Kagome ventured. Miroku saw that Inuyasha was listening very closely to Ichiro...as he pointedly ignored the entire exchange. One of his ears was turned right towards them. The monk did note that Ichiro saw that, and that he smiled.

"Thanks. Eh, one thing, though. Just wolves are like that, Kagome. Other youkai aren't quite like that, and it can be great to be wed to one," Ichiro smiled. At that, Kagome looked hopeful, but then nervously glanced away. Miroku smiled slightly.

Clearly, the man took after his mother in wit as well as powers.

But he grabbed a chance when the human got firewood as the girls finally went off to bathe. He didn't follow them for once, but helped Ichiro instead. Everyone had been so stunned at Kouga's complaints that Ichiro's little trick had largely passed unnoticed. Except by Miroku.

"Ichiro, nice job there," Miroku commented, picking up deadwood.

"Huh? With Kouga? I...don't know how I flattened him, really. Lucky punch, I guess. I should have broken my hand on his jaw." That was true, normally he'd had been made into pulp. Not that he was complaining that he was in one piece, mind you.

"Oh? I'd say that was just the rest of your Mother's gifts coming to the surface. Kagome can do the same thing after all, although I can accept it must have been quite a surprise to have it happen. I take it you really had no idea you could do as she does. It is 'does', correct? Not 'did'?" Miroku asked. He was rewarded by the man dropping the branches he held and paling. Ichiro's eyes flicked nervously back to the camp.

"What...?"

"Calm down! I'll respect your good sense in not revealing it and keep my silence. But you are their child, aren't you? Kagome's and Inuyasha's. Even if you are a full mortal, Ichiro," Miroku prodded gently, and Ichiro sighed.

"Heh, you are as clever as I've always heard, hoshi. I guess you caught me out fair and square. My real name is Inutaisho no Ichiro, Lord of the Clan Inu...Uncle Miroku. You got it, those two bickering lovebirds back there are going to be my parents in a few centuries," Ichiro admitted. The monk looked surprised.

"An honor to meet you properly, Lord Ichiro. But-Uncle Miroku? I rather like that."

"Of course. My Father always said you were his first and greatest friend and practically a brother. You and Aunt Sango, well. It's been great meeting you, even if I'm not happy about why."

"Huh. His first and greatest friend, am I? A brother?" A warm, charmed grin met this news.

"Don't tell him, for Kami's sake! Actually, they adored-eh...you both."

"Because we are long dead by the time you are born," Miroku finished. "That is only to be expected. We are humans."

"Yep. Like me," Ichiro agreed, gathering up the fallen wood he'd dropped with a sigh.

"Not quite. How-" the monk said it right out, "the Jewel is used to make him a full youkai, isn't it? How then are you mortal? Hanyou can't breed children!"

One of the true reasons the relationships that produced them were discouraged. They were known to be unable to produce children with humans or youkai. Miroku knew, at any rate. He wasn't sure Inuyasha did.

"I'm...look, you can't say anything! Ever!"

"I already agreed, and gladly. My word of honor, they will not be told by me," Miroku answered.

"Alright. Here's the deal, Uncle. I have a twin sister, and we're both-kinda hanyou. Technically. Ever hear of twins in hanyou births?" Ichiro asked. A fascinated head shake.

"No."

"Fair enough. Most human/youkai births are single ones with a hanyou baby. Twins, and the rules change. You can have two hanyou, that's most common-or like me and my sister. One gets all of the youkai, and the other gets all of the mortal. The kids are just like a regular mortal and any youkai. Our Dad's a hanyou, but we aren't. It's rare, but it does happen sometimes. I'm what's called a mortal hanyou."

"I see. No...I don't. That isn't possible. Hanyou can't-"

"The common wisdom's not accurate. Women can't. They miscarry if they get pregnant during the time of weakness, they can't conceive the rest of the time and their bodies reject the child once they transform back. But hanyou can have children. Male ones, anyway. They can sire mortal kids when they turn human...or hanyou when their youkai blood is strong enough to take over the body," Ichiro answered uncomfortably.

"But," Miroku stopped dead and looked horrified. No.

"My Dad," Ichiro stressed it gently, "is a hanyou, Uncle Miroku. What sired me isn't. Mom becomes like a freaking Yoda, ok? Skill like nothing you've ever seen. She really, really wanted a family that wouldn't drop dead on them of old age in a few decades, and so did Dad. So she worked her best magic to keep his blood contained and poof, they had a baby on the way. They just didn't expect to have twins in the bargain."

"You mean...she willingly-with his...youkai side?" Miroku gaped, and Ichiro looked uncomfortable.

"Twice," he admitted.

Then he had to revive Miroku when he fainted. He held up two fingers dazedly.

"I don't know why, but when we were four, Mom got pregnant again with our little brother. Now, he is a traditional hanyou. I really don't like thinking about it, ok?"

"Uh huh," Miroku gave a blank nod. Who could've guessed Kagome would even...whoa.

"Anyways. Dad's a real hanyou. I'm not. I'm only a Lord by courtesy, Uncle Sesshomaru accepted me into the Clan because my sister is a fullblood and we come as a set. She's...definitely Grandfather Inutaisho's. I like to think of myself as Grandmother Izayoi's, personally."

"Uncle Sesshomaru??" Miroku managed, sitting up. Sweet Kami. Grandfather Inutaisho. A human-with lineage that included the Great General. Amazing.

"Sure. A lot changes. Uncle may not consider me his favorite nephew, but he and Dad stopped trying to kill each other a long time ago and we're one family and part of the Clan. Really. They get there-but it's going to take awhile."

"That's amazing. But I am glad to hear it. Brothers shouldn't fight like they do," the monk answered.

"True. I'm glad I don't with mine."

"But, the Shard? Ayame?" Miroku asked, and Ichiro winced.

"Descendants of Inutaisho don't need the Jewel to make the crossing. The Jewel...not all of it is ever found. They had a Shard-and I'm betting that my folks are here, and already have it or soon will. Dad and Mom, not them," a chin jerked towards camp.

"I see," Miroku nodded and worried, even as the thought of a Priestess with Kagome's gifts and five centuries of practice made him, a monk...shiver. Humans weren't made to live forever.

"They'll leave it for you guys somewhere. I have no idea how Ayame got one, she'd have needed one to get through the well. When I find her, I intend to find out."

"I see. Thank you for telling me all this, Ichiro. I think-we have enough wood," Miroku commented, and he nodded as he weighed the sticks in his arms.

"My pleasure, Uncle," Ichiro answered with grin as they went back to camp.

Ichiro had worried about the hanyou and miko...but denial was a useful thing. Inuyasha wasn't about to ask him about Kagome anywhere she could hear it, and the miko was too wrapped up in being angry at Kouga to ask him questions either. Miroku helped with that, running interference. He did tell Sango privately, though-who had gasped, nodded...and fervently agreed that they couldn't ever know.

Not unless it was absolutely necessary. But Inuyasha frowned as he glared after the wolf, when Tetsusaiga rattled softly of it's own accord.

Elsewhere...Sesshomaru frowned at his Tenseiga. In the village, Sanae felt her own shift in it's wrappings...

Her parents had been most careful. But they had forgotten about the fang blades and their resonance to one another. All three other Swords, both old and young Tenseiga and a younger Tetsusaiga...sensed her Father's blade as it was used far off.

Sesshomaru chose to investigate.

Author's notes-Yep! Miroku and Sango know. But not his parents. Remember, Sanae has her Tenseiga shielded-but Inuyasha of the future does not have the same thing with his own sword. I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	10. Memory and Meetings

Chapter 10-Memory and meetings

I don't own Inuyasha and company. I do own Ichiro, Sanae, and Akiyoshi.

This Chapter is dedicated to Mystical Rose. Thanks!-Namiyo

The next day. Scratching.

"Damn it," Inuyasha looked annoyed as he peered down through the trees at the group. They were on a ridge overlooking a campsite, and in a way...at camp at the same time. He scratched again absently as he tried not to think about the paradox.

"What is it?" his wife whispered back.

"Ear mites! Ow. Ow. Ow," he had lived with the damned things for years, then had discovered there was a way to get rid of the itchiness. Now they were back-and they were driving him nuts.

"I told you to pack your ear drops. Did you? Probably not," Kagome chided him as she looked intently through a small pair of binoculars. He didn't need them to see what was going on.

"Uh-" a pause, and a sheepish grin as she just shook her head.

"Baka. Your healer said to keep the drops up. Neither of us can figure out how you keep getting them, you know. Kami knows I don't keep our home dirty, unless you've been rolling around outside or something? Playing with strange-"

"Don't you even!" he glared. Healer. One way to put it considering he, like his brother and two of his children, used a canine youkai specialist when they needed a Doctor-with an embarrassing to half her patients public cover. Kagome just said it made sense for Ai to do it, but it rankled. Youkai healers had to be half vet anyways...and it was the easiest way to be able to order the mortal medicines she used in her practice. Then she giggled when he was out of earshot. Supposedly out of it, anyways. So yes, it rankled.

But no matter what was over her door...he, Inuyasha-did not go to the Veterinarian.

Sesshomaru did, yes. But not him.

"Damn it!" he said again, itching forgotten at the sight below them. A man in the robes of a monk and a woman in pink and black armor. His boy, sitting with a girl in a school uniform...and a hanyou in red crouching by a fire with a kitsune hopping around.

"Oh...look!" Kagome couldn't believe it. Them. Sango. Miroku. Their dear friends and allies.

"Keh," a hand took hers as they watched. Kagome stared, and slowly lowered the binoculars. It hit her as it rarely did. The weight of five centuries. She ended up outliving them all...

"You got quiet," Inuyasha commented, and she jumped.

"Yep."

"Why don't we remember meeting him?" he'd asked this a few times and she shook her head.

"I really don't know," Kagome admitted.

"That's driving me crazy."

"Really? I wouldn't know," Kagome answered with a slight smile as she again lifted the binoculars. But Inuyasha sniffed as she turned. Something was headed right for the pair as they hid.

A whirlwind surrounded by adoring wolves. Inuyasha was already in motion.

"That's..."

"Which Ayame?" Kagome asked, trying to figure it out.

"How the fuck is she here?? It's ours!" the hanyou told her over his shoulder and she dropped the binoculars on the ground.

"Oh, no you don't!" he put himself in her path, and she stopped. Ayame gaped. Her parents by marriage were here. But she smelled Ichiro ahead! Why were they standing between her and Ichiro?

"Honored father in law, let me through! Ichiro needs me!" she demanded.

"No, dear. We aren't going to. He's fine, I promise. Now please put your charm back on before they sense you. What are you doing here, anyway?" Kagome ordered firmly.

"But-"

"No. No going to him! We'll keep watch and make sure he gets home safe and you'll stay out of it. Now you better explain this, Ayame!" Inuyasha seconded...and the wolf winced. She reached for her watch and clicked it after sending her allies away. A human seemed to stand there now, and she walked forward to stare down with them from cover. Kagome gently put a comforting arm around her as the woman shivered.

"I had to come. Ichiro...you know what this time is like. I was so afraid for him!" she managed. Inuyasha nodded once. He could understand that-he'd go to hell itself if Kagome had been taken, but it was how she'd gotten here that was the kicker. Especially when she wouldn't say.

"I can't. I gave my word. There's nothing else I can say, except that I got help," Ayame answered. The hanyou frowned. He gripped her arm, and told Kagome to stay there while he had a chat with her. He knew of only one youkai who'd bother helping his family and demand silence.

"Don't-" Kagome began.

"We're just going to talk. Come on," Inuyasha barked. He pulled Ayame deeper into the woods. She got increasingly worried as they moved farther away from Ichiro, and when he pushed her against a tree trunk her green eyes were huge.

"It was a kitsune with a Shard. Wasn't it?" Inuyasha asked, and she gasped...all the proof he needed. Inuyasha swore. Only one would do it. Shippo. No, sorry, he was dead.

"I can't say," Ayame said softly. But it was-and they both knew it.

"One strong enough to slip right past Sesshomaru and his watchers. Why did he bring you? What did he want here?"

"The-I only got a one-way ticket. That's what I was told, and not to speak of the person."

"And you were desperate enough to go for it. Didn't you think I'd get my own son home??"

"Inuyasha, you know how it is to have a mortal as a mate! Ichiro doesn't even have powers to look after himself! You would go after her too and you know it, no matter the price or who else was seeking her!" Ayame answered forthrightly. He sighed and looked upward a moment.

"I know. I know how it is. Mortals are breakable. The Shard though, Ayame. Where did the Shard go?"

"It will be left in the well for her, he promised!"

"Touzoku's word ain't something I'd bet on."

"No!" she shook her head, and he nodded.

"It was him, little wolf. Never doubt it." Oh, yeah. Shippo. He'd found a fucking Lost Shard and decided to rob the past. Meaning he wasn't here for the Jewel. Kami knew what he planned to steal and bring back, though. Damn it!

"But-he's a legendary thief! Heartless, evil! He stole the Gorashi right out from under Kouga's nose!" Ayami protested. He was a legend, alright. A thief who emerged from out of nowhere, one who stole only the finest and rarest antiquities and treasures. One who got through any warding or barrier as he preyed on humans and youkai alike-and was clearly a youkai himself. To steal some of what he had...he'd have to be able to fly, reports were of a man, a woman, no two matched and it was known only it was a kitsune by the youkai populace in general. One no skulk claimed as their own, but had an admiring following for daring among his kind. The creature was called Touzoku. Thief.

"It was him. Not one word to Kagome. Not a peep," Inuyasha warned her, and she nodded in confusion.

"I won't," she agreed. Inuyasa led her back and scowled. More trouble. Last thing they needed. Shippo.

Shippo had long since discovered being called a hero...didn't lead to much in his own people's ranks. Not as news spread that he was not leader of the Shard Hunt as kitsune rumor had held. As Inuyasha took his rightful place in youkai history as the leader of that group of legends that slew Naraku, he was relegated to comedic relief and sidekick. What he'd been, really-a child with an inflated ego. The revered Jewelguardian's ward was seen as just that. A ward, always needing a human or hanyou to bail him out.

No upward advancement for him in the often complex world of kitsune rank. He'd wanted more as he matured. Position, rank tails, the benefits of power and importance. The path he chose was the only way, really. Shippo wasn't much of a warrior, but had learned much from old Miroku and Inuyasha himself. How to case a house, how to find the best fences...and how to hunt and track.

His people prized daring and risk, but if he had used his old name...Kagome would've stopped him. Would be ashamed. So he spared her that, by killing off Shippo the runt. Became Touzoku. Inuyasha was sure of it. He was also sure that he'd be meeting up with the little shit-and soon.

Even so, they had managed to keep Ayame from running in and causing a ruckus. That was something. But the New Moon was tomorrow night. She agreed to stay with them and watch over them from a distance. And Ayame...didn't mention her run-in with Kouga. Bad enough she'd done what she had told them about!

Then Kagome came up with her scheme to get their Shard into the right hands. Her husband was quite convinced she was nuts as they found a beat up hut off of the kids' route of travel for the new moon. Inuyasha sighed and sat as Ayame took up a guard point by the hut's door, watching as Kagome pulled out a set of ofuda and started to set protecting wards. She was used to helping at this time, and was a much stronger youkai than the girl she was in this era.

The least she could do for her in-laws. They'd always been good to her.

The coming night weighed on another Inu hanyou as well.

Ichiro. His friends knew, but the human...looks kept getting exchanged as they traveled the next day. The man saw, and knew why, yes. But he did wonder how exactly they were going to broach it as all day, the hanyou kept glowering. Miroku looked rather serene, and so did Sango. Kagome didn't-and wondered if they were considering that Inuyasha didn't exactly like people knowing his secret. Maybe they really had gotten too casual about this stuff.

"So, where do we camp tonight?" Ichiro asked easily.

"You people will take a clearing up ahead," Inuyasha answered shortly. He'd go into the woods and hide nearby. That was best. If there were youkai in the future, then he had to consider that Ichiro might be a bad person to have see him like this.

"Really? A clearing sounds fine," Ichiro answered.

If Inuyasha knew what he did as a mortal when Ichiro was small-he'd have fainted.

Edo. Centuries from now...

"Go to bed!" Inuyasha ordered as three small forms came bouncing out of their room. Faces were made, and there was complete refusal.

"You stay with me. Let us stay too?" Akiyoshi asked wistfully, coming over to be scooped up by his father. Inuyasha set the four year old in his lap and made a face. The day after the Full Moon. Little Aki's time of weakness, when they watched over a nervous little human boy. The grown hanyou was extremely proud that his son had never sat terrified all night alone...his parents were both there to take care of him.

"Papa-can we stay up? Please??" Sanae asked, hands clasped in front of her.

"Please, Papa? I like the night of the New Moon. We match," Ichiro, then nine, came over with Sanae in their nightclothes. Inuyasha put his sword to one side and shook his head.

"One way to look at it, pup. I don't like it-because it's up to your mother to protect us all tonight. That's my job," his worried father answered. He felt so useless, and his precious little ones were in danger too. Without his strength, he couldn't be sure they were safe. But he didn't let it show as he smiled at them.

The resemblance was indeed closer tonight. He sometimes wondered if little Ichiro regretted not having such worries, and the benefits to match...but his mortal son seemed to be happy as a human full time.

"It's like Aki. He turns human too. We can help! Our noses work fine tonight, Papa. We'll watch out for trouble for you and Mama!" Sanae commented proudly. She didn't change, and Ichiro was human all the time. It fascinated the little youkai. Delicate claws brushed her Father's black hair where his ears usually were as she leaned against his shoulder. Sure enough, her and Aki's fuzzy little ears were indeed perked for trouble, and he shook his head. Baka little puppies, the three of them.

"Keh. It's a good thing he does it on a different day, means we can both look after him. But remember-you can't tell anyone! Ever, alright? It's a secret," his eyes met theirs with complete seriousness.

"Yes, Papa. True hanyou have to be sneaky about their human time," Ichiro repeated dutifully.

"Yes! We can be sneaky too! Will you tell us a story while we watch for trouble, Papa? A good story, like when you beat up youkai who tried to take Mama's Jewel? I like those stories!" Sanae agreed, and eyes rolled. When a now middle aged looking Kagome came in a few moments later, seeing him covered in draped children and telling them stories...she laughed. Then she sat with her bow across her lap as they traded tales and entertained their little ones for half the night.

Even now they usually made a movie night of it at home and either Akiyoshi, Sanae, or Ichiro and Ayame made an excuse to stay with them. To keep them company, they said. No one was fooled. They did it because they loved their parents.

But that was to come. Now...

Ichiro frowned, and looked very worried as the hanyou got up after seeing them safely camped. Inuyasha frowned at his expression.

"What?" he demanded.

"I think it might be best if you stay in camp. What if...something comes to eat us?"

"Something comes to eat you?" Inuyasha asked with a bewildered expression.

"Yeah. We could get-eaten."

"Nothing's going to eat you, Ichiro," Inuyasha shook his head in befuddlement. Mortals. He turned away, and his son worried. What if something did eat him because he should be at camp with them now? If he ran off because of his presence?

"Uh-" a desperate look was shot at Miroku. Who looked uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha, Kouga is around. It probably is best if you stay here," the monk chimed in, and the hanyou looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"I'll be fine!" he snapped, and walked away. Kagome looked after him, and smiled awkwardly at Ichiro.

"He will be," she said easily, and the man just nodded.

"If you say so," he answered dubiously. Ichiro worried, though.

Author's notes-I'm a bit nervous about this one. Flashbacks aren't my strong suit. Hopefully, this read well. In any case, thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	11. Legend of the Woods Witch

Chapter 11-Legend of the Woods Witch

Checking, checking, nope. I do not own Inuyasha or related characters. Ichiro's mine.

The sun went down, as it always did. Two hanyou changed. In both cases, they swore to themselves as it happened. Senses faded. Silver hair turned both black...and grey. Nearly blue eyes-but one had crow's feet bracketing them. One cursed having perfect mortal vision and being in superb shape...the other his nearsightedness and suddenly aching joints.

In one case, a Priestess finished and charged the last ofuda to raise a protective barrier as usual to guard her beloved-not incidentally standing outside the hut as she placed it. The grandfatherly man and the young looking wolf saw and cursed!

"You two are sooo staying here!"

"Kagome! Let us out! You said you'd take her with you!" the same bark, but rougher, older.

"I lied. Ayame, keep an eye on him, please."

"I will! Be careful!" the wolf called, and she smiled.

Thank Kami she'd brought a less nice kimono! She and Ayame had beaten it up and she'd burnt a special incense stick to cover her as well. It would cloud youkai senses of smell. One hand tapped an ofuda Kagome had placed over her mating mark to conceal it from anyone capable of sensing it. Gathering her nerve, she walked towards a camp.

On the way, she collected a few early mushrooms and put them into a cloth. Always paid to pay attention to detail, after all.

Unfortunately-she rather forgot a big one in her eagerness to get rid of something. Ayame had as well, to be fair...and so had Inuyasha.

"Someone's coming!" Shippo announced, and everyone looked as an old woman was slowly making her way towards them through the trees. Slim, with grey hair bound up in a scarf and wearing a worn kimono, carrying a small bundle. She smiled at the group, her fine featured face laced lightly with wrinkles, and she looked say-in her well preserved sixties.

"I sense spiritual powers. Strong ones," Miroku warned.

"Hello, strangers! Might an old woman share your fire for a time and warm up?" she called, making her way in and smiling.

"Welcome, grandmother. Er-are you lost? These woods aren't safe," Sango asked, and the woman smiled at her wistfully. Sango.

"No, no, dear. Merely collecting mushrooms. It's better to pick them at night, and it's safe enough. Who'd harm a little old woman like me?" she answered as she showed them her gathering, and they helped her to sit. Food was offered, and she shook her head.

"My-what kind ones you are to offer! And what a lovely girl you are, young Priestess," a hand reached over and she brushed Kagome's hair back. Her younger self. With such awful hair. What was she thinking with that haircut? Ick.

"Thank you...but I'm not really a Priestess. Why would you think that?" Kagome thought the woman looked oddly familiar. Like her own late grandmother.

"Oh, I've a little gift. Enough to know you are most certainly one with the talent! Also, that you young people seem to be youkai hunting," she answered lightly, waving a finger at them.

"So I sense, Priestess. Your spiritual powers are far from small," Miroku told her respectfully. The monk looked closely...at the richest mortal aura he'd ever seen. Layers of complexity, of depth he'd never seen in a human. Such pure power! They gave their names, and she told them her name was Ai. They smiled.

But her eyes went right to Ichiro.

Who twitched. She smiled. He twitched again. She smiled wider. Ichiro looked ill. He knew this kindly old woman, alright. Who'd...hm. Forgotten to remove her wedding band. Ok, she was insane. Oh, yes.

'Sweet Kami, Mom! What the hell are you up to??' he thought, and started to sweat.

"Something wrong, dear child?" she asked archly as she warmed her hands, and he shook his head.

"No, not a thing," he managed.

"Well, I feel better now, so nice to have a fire. I feel like I owe you something, children. Perhaps-a fortune? I'm rather good with palms," the kindly old lady asked pleasantly.

"Are you? I haven't had it done in some time. That would be kind," Miroku answered, and offered his. She took it-looked hopefully, maybe...but no.

"My, my. Quite a tale here, Hoshi. Quite a curse. I cannot lift it, though I would gladly try," she looked up and smiled sadly, "that's beyond even my little power. I'm very sorry."

"Don't be. It's a strong curse, and I work to lift it on my own," he told her kindly, and she smiled.

"As you say. Hm. So many battles...and so many women!" she tutted. He paled as Sango frowned.

"However-I see an end to your curse in time. That love has caught your heart and you will never stray from it. And children! Yes...lovely children. Take comfort from that."

"An end to the curse? Children?" Miroku asked eagerly.

"Yes. But I see little more. Your curse clouds your fate, but that I see," a warm, regretful smile.

"No, that's fine. Thank you!" he told her, and Kagome-or Ai-patted his hands.

"My pleasure, hoshi," her voice turned brisk as she looked around. "I would read yours, stranger," she pointed at Ichiro.

"Mine? Really?" Ichiro asked. A nod. He came over and dutifully offered his hands. Their eyes met, and she leaned in to peck his cheek.

"I feel that your Mother would want me to do that, dear," a smile as he made a face. "Now, what do we have here?" she traced his hand with a look of amusement.

"Please, tell me."

"You are far from home, young one. But have an impressive long lifespan. A fine woman as yours...ahhhh. You've misplaced something-or someone? Someone. I think you will find that lost one when you return home. That they are with friends, a visit with relatives, perhaps?" she looked significantly at him, and he looked relieved. The others exchanged impressed looks. The aged Priestess was skilled to see these things.

Actually, Kagome sucked at divination, both spell and ritual.

But Ichiro knew why she was here now. To tell him Ayame was with them and safe, that they'd meet up at the well. Only Mom would think to march right up tonight and tell him!

"Thank you, oh wise Grandmother Priestess," he grinned, and so did she.

"My pleasure. I am glad you understand the fates," a soft smile.

"Now...the ladies, hm?" Sango and Kagome looked nervous and nudged each other.

"Come now. Don't be afraid," 'Ai' entreated.

"I'll go," Sango decided, and Ichiro moved to let her sit. Ai took her hands and sighed.

"My my. You poor child. Such loss. So much of it...I am sorry," she said, and the tajiya shrugged.

"It is as it was meant to be."

"As you say. I see-ahhh. Marriage! To a man with dark hair," her hands were gently turned this way and that, "children as well-oh. I see," her eyes went to Miroku and Sango blushed.

"A very happy one. And-less happy. A...brother? Yes. A warning for you, brave child. Remember it. All things have a price. At times a hard one. But you cannot stop one who chooses to pay it to be free of darkness. He will wish you to be happy, no matter what. I will say no more, dear one, for that is all I see," she said sadly, and Sango looked worried. Kohaku. Would he be freed? Cost?

"How did-you saw him?"

"Only what I saw. That he lives, and the price. But no more."

"Thank you," Sango managed. He lived. She would hold onto that.

"Ohhh. Such hard fortunes. Perhaps you will have a kinder one, young Priestess."

"Mine? I-I'm not-" the girl blushed.

"She seems quite accurate, Kagome," Miroku suggested.

"Alright," Sango moved and Kagome nervously sat. She offered her own hands, and the old woman smiled. Ichiro looked fascinated. He wondered what she'd say, really.

"Dear me! The world on your shoulders. Such a burden. Such a fate," again there was clucking. Kagome was startled. But the old woman pulled something from her haori.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"This is yours, I think. Make a wish, and sleep with it beneath your pillow. A gift will come to you when it is opened after lunch tomorrow. The pouch has a little power as well, good magic for you," the small green pouch was pressed into her free hand. Kagome stared at it, and hesitantly accepted it, discovering it felt like soft silk. She frowned, and put it away when the aged Priestess gestured. Ichiro frowned too, wondering what it was.

"I will!" she promised, wide-eyed. But her hand was taken again.

"Let me look now...ahhhhh. I see! Such a man I see as your husband," Kagome blinked. She did? The young miko found herself leaning closer. The old woman frowned over her hand-and her son managed not to grin. It wasn't easy.

"Really?"

"Yes. An unusual one. But he loves you. Ohhh, does he ever. You love him. You will have a fine family, I see strong healthy children, sons and a daughter, and much happiness for you."

"Do I...know him?"

"Oh, yes, dearie. You do. My, my, quite passionate, this man of yours. Quite a skillful lover as well-eventually. He'll be very pleasing that way once you get used to each other, maiden," a speculative look at her hand. She looked up innocently as Kagome blushed. Ichiro shook his head as he looked into the trees. Fast. At anything but her at the moment. He mouthed the words 'dearie' and 'lover' and shook his head. He wasn't hearing that. His Mother was not telling her younger self about her future sex life. No.

No. No, wasn't happening...okay. Didn't happen. Denial was a good thing.

"What the hell kind of crap are you selling!?" the yell echoed from the woods. She looked over, and it was the past. Black hair, blue eyes...so handsome. Still was, really. Such a man she had...one night a month. Adorable the rest of the time as well.

"Excuse me?" 'Ai' asked haughtily.

"How dare you talk of such things to Kagome?" Inuyasha sputtered as Ichiro stared. The hanyou ignored him as he stormed into the firelight to stop such filthy talk around his Kagome!

"I only say what I see."

"You don't talk about-that stuff!!"

"Oh? Let's see your hand, rude young man. Or...is it man?" she asked, and he paled.

"I ain't afraid of old witches!"

"Then let's see," she held out her hand.

"I don't need a fortuneteller to tell me my future. I'll become a great youkai."

"As you say. But I warn you-it's bad luck to refuse a reading."

"Let her do it!" Kagome piped up. He looked at her and then stuck his hand out peremptorily. It was taken and the old woman smiled.

"Ahhhh. Very interesting," he froze, "I see it clear as day. Interesting..." her eyes met his intently. She didn't say another word.

"Well? You gonna finish or not?" Inuyasha demanded. 'Ai' hid a grin. She knew how to play him like a fiddle, really.

"Are you going to continue to be grumpy?" he looked down, "alright then. Hm. Two women. Priestesses both. You are torn between them. But you will have one to wife. A most kind, loving, forgiving, and amazingly patient creature she is too. A better cook than you give her credit for as well, and you cannot manage a thing without her, not without mucking it up hopelessly. The other...I see-pottery? Broken pottery, and rest," at that, he stared at her in confusion. Not to mention at the oddly pleased tone she used.

"You...see that?"

"Yes. You seek change, but you should learn to accept your true nature. You are as you are, and shall remain. You will find happiness if you remember this," she finished.

"Uh..." he looked away as she let go of his hand. There was a mumble as Kagome gulped. The old woman had said that she knew the guy she'd...and had called her a Priestess...not to mention broken pottery! Oh. The girl blushed deeply and Inuyasha wasn't much better.

Ai thought that perhaps she'd been a little too accurate.

"Will you do mine, Priestess?" Shippo. Her heart turned over.

"I will, little kitsune. Come here, if you promise to not play any tricks on an old woman," he bounced into her lap and she gasped. Just as he was. She looked absolutely stunned for a moment before she collected herself again.

"Let's see," his small hands were taken, "my my, what a brave little one you are. I see great adventure. And-good fortune. That you are loved, and will always be loved by those who are closest to you now. That's a rare thing," she noted, and he smiled.

"You don't see any more?" a head shake. She patted his head fondly, and shooing him off her lap she rose to her feet slowly.

"Well. I've got to go home. An interesting evening," 'Ai' commented.

"Can we not escort you to your village?" Sango asked, and she was waved off.

"No. But I thank you. I will manage well enough," she answered with a smile.

"Oh, she can manage," Ichiro noted wryly.

"Hm," a smile as she gathered her bundle. The old woman seemed to consider something, nearly say something-but just smiled.

"My blessings on you all, dear ones. Know this, I see great love here, and much warmth. Be happy," a hand lifted gracefully in blessing before she left.

Damn if they didn't feel...truly blessed, somehow.

They all stared after her. What she'd said...

"That was a powerful Priestess," Miroku managed. Amazing power, really. He'd never sensed it's like.

"Like a yoda," Ichiro sighed, looking after her. The monk jumped slightly. Yoda. No! The odd word he'd used to describe...a glance upwards. The New Moon. He looked at Ichiro, and his eyebrows rose. The man smiled back, and nodded very slightly.

Miroku went pale, obscured by the firelight.

"The force is with her, then?" Kagome had to giggle. Ichiro nodded and laughed as everyone looked blankly at them.

"Guess so. She seemed pretty kind," he replied, and looked with interest at Inuyasha. "So, the ears would be where now...?" he asked. The hanyou froze. Damned old filthy-talking hag!

"Once a month, um, hanyou-" Kagome began.

"Time of weakness. I've heard of it. Don't worry, I won't say a word," Ichiro promised. He glanced at his hand with amusement.

"I wonder if she was right," Sango said.

"She nailed me," Ichiro noted.

"She saw my future. And the nature of my curse," Miroku commented. Those 'readings'. Warnings and a glimpse into the future she knew would be. In time, he would have Sango to wife, and many fine children. A kind act, typical of her.

His curse would lift! He knew also that she must have hoped to be able to banish it for him. He lifted a hand in blessing after her. Even if she could not tell them how it would be or lift it herself...she had given him hope. For that, he was deeply grateful.

Sango frowned questioningly when she saw Miroku's expression, but he didn't say a word. Not even to her.

The old woman made her way back to her beloved...and slumped against a tree, tears starting. Kagome had to leave then, because she couldn't take anymore. She lived as a youkai did and hardly noticed the years turn by anymore-until moments like this. When she was reminded and staggered under the weight.

It was best not to think of time passing most days. Youkai lived for centuries, yes. They were suited to it, it was natural for them. They could accept the fact that centuries were like months to them. A blink and a year passed, and a decade felt like nothing. But not mortals. The few who were like her eldest, who lived as long as she did, they felt the weight of time too. But even they didn't understand, because she was unique. Because she remembered.

Kagome remembered things that would be as she'd lived the intervening years between now and the time she was born in. It could easily have driven her mad if she'd chosen to dwell on it as she watched her world, her native time form, the pieces fitting together like a vast puzzle. If she'd spoken out, given warnings...she could easily have changed the course of many events and forced time itself to change. But if she'd decided to act, time itself may well have unraveled, gone down worse paths.

It was easier to forget she'd ever been a mere mortal...or had been born in the future.

Kagome had decided not to even try to remember the day she'd written down a few important dates and events to warn herself-and burned her textbooks. The day after her last trip into the future. The day she'd visited Mom's new grave and said goodbye to Souta, then a Shrine Priest with a fine family of his own. A family she'd never met...at his request. Their meetings over the last few decades, he'd met her at the well with supplies and she'd gone back into the endless timelessness of a youkai...the last time she'd immediately known something was wrong.

'Souta-why are you-you look older. You don't look well, what is it?' how long had it been? Thirty years? Forty? No...over sixty. Mama had lived past the century mark. He had used a cane...grey haired, thinner and unwell...she'd hardly noticed the years before. Kagome looked just the same, aging with her hanyou at around a decade a century.

'No, sister. I'm not. I'm old and I'm dying, big sister. Don't grieve, I'm alright with it. My sons are fine Priests, my wife will be well looked after here, with my grandchildren...'

'No! Souta, you can't be old!' he'd looked so surprised at that. Souta had realized his sister didn't really get that she was actually...eighty-one years old. Of course not, she still looked seventeen.

'Hah. Kagome, listen. I needed to talk to you, see you again,' he sighed heavily as she helped him sit.

'Souta...' he patted her shoulder.

'Now, now. Kagome...it's been decades, big sister. Mom's gone, and Grandpa. It's just me left now, and...this is goodbye. It's time. I've carried the secret long enough, and it will die with me. Go home, and live fully in your chosen age. Be happy, and know your little brother loves you still,' he'd hugged her and sent her home then, and she knew he was right. She had sealed the well, keying it to reopen when a girl of fifteen would approach with a completed Jewel in her body. The ofuda on it that day had been her own.

Kagome had elected to stay out of history's way. But, alright-she did do one little thing. She'd warned the youkai who hadn't taken the Tokugawa's plan to exterminate them or drive them into the sea seriously. That there were no such creatures in her time. If she hadn't, within a century of this Era there wouldn't be any youkai in Japan. The kitsune had listened...and saved them all. Even the hanyou, all of them, out of respect for her and Inuyasha's past deeds.

In so doing, yes, she'd changed things, but to right a wrong. Not all youkai or even most were evil. She'd never felt any guilt over it. Except for one little thing. The thing that taught her most cruelly the true nature of unintended consequences.

To save them had cost her...cost humanity...the tajiya.

Sango and Miroku would wed, have five beautiful children, and die thirty years from now after refounding the slayer village. Fever would take them, she remembered. Then their grandchildren would honor their friendship when she called them in to help the Kitsune create the first generation of illusion charms. She, Kagome, had done it. Privately and secretly, not even her mate knew that she'd been the one who convinced them to help. Because she knew they were her only hope in the terrible days of the Hunt.

When she learned why there were no youkai in her time.

Help the innocent hide as Sango and Miroku would wish, she'd begged. Teach them how to evade the methods of ferreting them out that the tajiya had given to the authorities, help them test the charms with their own training and gifts. No youkai would use them to kill a human, only to survive, and they would kill any who broke the deal themselves. They had agreed to her terms and helped create and test the magics. But they would be slaughtered soon after by their fellow humans for their refusal to exterminate harmless youkai. The human warriors were meticulous, and not a one survived the village's second razing.

Even now...she felt shame.

Because she'd do it again in a heartbeat. Would do it again...and wouldn't lift a finger to stop it. That was the price to save her beloved, and she paid it. Kagome would, could, and had done whatever was needed to protect him and the children. If that meant living with the burden of their friend's descendants fate on her soul, she accepted it. Her hands were already coated in blood from the Jewel, after all.

If Kikyou hadn't succored Onigumo and opened the door to weakness and destruction because of pride and loneliness, if she hadn't failed the first time...Naraku would not have been. All the dead he left in his wake were partially her fault. Fate had permitted her to return and restore the balance, to partially finish the Jewel's destiny and cleanse away the crimes of losing it and helping to create Naraku in the first place when she'd been incarnated as Kikyou. It was a bad idea to push it.

'I'm sorry, Sango. We never forgot you, dear friends, and I know you would have been the first in line to help us if you had lived to see what happened. Your people...I can only say it was worth the cost. All youkai remember them with great respect, as a people who fought and died with honor. There's even a small festival of remembrance and gratitude at the site of your village each year,' she thought sadly. But she and Inuyasha never attended. It was too painful.

Kagome dragged herself up, and tried to forget as she walked back.

But the next day, the group entered the nearby village...and heard there was no old woman Priestess here. Never had been. No, not a one. They never had one, and no, they didn't see one last night.

Worried looks were exchanged as Kagome pulled out the pouch she'd been given and frowned. Inuyasha wanted her to get rid of it, but she'd sensed no evil from the woman. Oddly, Ichiro was on her side. After lunch, she'd said. So they ate at a teahouse, and only after she'd eaten everything did she open the pouch. With everyone watching her. Shaking fingers undid the strings...and...

Gasps.

A Shard, a purified one. Kagome gaped. She'd sensed nothing! A real Shard, no battle, no nothing. It was just given to them!

"That was a witch," Shippo said firmly, staring at the Shard.

"A good spirit, maybe. She must have known you were purehearted and gave it to you, Kagome. Perhaps she was the local Guardian. Maybe her powers shielded it until you were told to open it as a test of some sort," Sango suggested.

"Possible. All possible. We can't ask her now, and that was probably her plan," Ichiro agreed, but Miroku was very quiet. Only two human women could carry a pure Shard. Neither of them were able to conceal one.

No, three. Really three. So. That was what a human Priestess looked like after five hundred years...Miroku decided he never wished to meet a 'Yoda' if this was a sample of her level of skill. He did wonder what 'force' she walked with. And why Ichiro, when asked about this discretely-went outside to laugh. But the villagers listened...and a local legend was born.

Author's notes-Oh, yes. The tajiya all get killed because of her meddling. And yes, Kagome's a bit ruthless and will let it happen again! I've always loved this little streak of it I see in her character as I've noted in my other stories. It was interesting going into how five centuries of life might affect someone a bit, since she would know what was to happen. Also yes, I am aware Ayame needs a Shard to use the well, and that they just handed off theirs. I hope you enjoyed this, and Thanks for Reading as always!-Namiyo


	12. Persistent Priestesses

Chapter 12-Persistent Priestesses and the Power of Patience

No, I don't own Inuyasha or related characters. Rinao, Sanae, Akiyoushi, Oyoto, and Yatsumi? Yes, I do.

Elsewhere, others were cursing witches, alright-Priestesses. They were stuck in the village of one. Kami help them all. It would be approximately two days until the young Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome returned, and Rinao sighed, leaning back into her towel and soaking up the sun as she lay by the river with her cousins.

This place was reasonably prosperous, peaceful, and quiet. The food was decent, the locals polite, and the hut they were staying in was clean and fairly comfortable for peasant accommodation. No cell phones, no work, no calls from Father for this or that, no Mother chiding her, no real Clan duties save for keeping watch and laying low. The company was good, and she was well into a book she hadn't had time for until now, packed in case she had a few hours to kill. There wasn't much else to do but sun, read, and stay out of history's way. At least they'd packed their suits so they could swim.

The Princess was enjoying a rather pleasant vacation. Except for one small matter.

That matter, of course, was the meddlesome Priestess that was forcing them to stay with her. If the old woman wasn't so important-she was half tempted to turn into her real youkai form and eat her. Rinao was bewildered as to why her Uncle would ever consider wedding into such a family, seeing the younger sister...kami knew what the elder was like when she lived.

Desperate, she supposed...maybe this Kikyou was good looking.

"She's back," Aki was comfortably sprawled on his face a bit off from her, and sighed warning when he caught her scent first. He didn't even bother lifting his head from the towel.

"Oh, goodie. Two words-nosy psycho," Sanae muttered, lying next to her as they tanned.

"Hmp," Rinao sighed softly, pushing up her sunglasses. Her cousin glanced over enviously at the gesture. She had the illusion of mortal ears, one that even extended to casual touch. But she couldn't wear sunglasses anymore than her little brother or Father could. Her dog ears simply weren't made for them, a fair trade as she felt they gave her uniqueness and attractiveness.

But she'd love to wear a pair once.

Kaede stood on a low cliff overlooking the riverbank and glared down suspiciously. She didn't like this. Not a bit. Three days now, and nothing but scandal! Villagers were horrified, and there was gossip all over. Her carefully watched guests were lying on towels in the sun, and seemed to be baking themselves as they had yesterday. The man and the two girls-women, she supposed...were practically bare. Again.

Worse than Kagome's little 'swim costume' that raised enough brows in the village when she wore it. Kagome's tankini's covered more as they were owned by a modest, younger girl. Designer bikinis and swim trunks were not suitable attire in this era, and to the eyes of a peasant Priestess of the Warring States Era-a few strategic scraps held together by string was worse than nude. Nor was their laundry was any better. Lacy bright colored underclothes. It worried her.

Not to mention the body art and strange jewelry. Tattoos and piercings, popular with youkai no less then humans. Both women had their navels decorated with gold rings and matching dog charms. Akiyoshi had a pair of thin tribal armbands inked on his muscular upper arms. Sanae had a rose on the small of her back, while Rinao had a knotwork in the same place.

They'd gone and gotten both belly piercings and ink together. Another thing that had upset their Fathers. Both of whom had blamed the other's child for such antics. Their friendship had been disturbing to their adored sires for many years, by now it was accepted and only frowned at times. Their respective Mothers thought it a fine thing, and had encouraged it from their childhood.

Because when Rinao, daughter of Sesshomaru, one day ruled the Clan as its Lady-Sanae, daughter of Inuyasha...would stand ready at her right hand.

But Kaede was quite sure the trio could not be normal for Kagome's people. To be fair, the girl in question had long since figured out how to behave around the people of this time, and sorted her clothes into two piles. 'Wear in Tokyo', and 'wear in Feudal Japan'. Kagome was well aware how much fashion and society had changed. Nor did she live in the modern era enough to bother following all the trends. Her thoughtfulness didn't help a worried Priestess one bit.

Not to mention the odd bundle Sanae kept with her at all times, and the fact that they were polite, pleasant-and definitely up to something. She could taste it. Like last night.

"So. Tell me of your family? What profession have you, Akiyoshi? Have you both husbands?" she began-and all three of them smiled as they ate with her in the hut.

"I make custom jewelry and have my own shop, Priestess," he answered, and she blinked. A craftsman and an archer? Unusual, she noted to herself. Few craftsmen had time to master weapons. She'd gotten a good look at his bow. It was a fine weapon, reinforced wood, very well cared for, and clearly made by a master for a warrior. The arrows were all odd, though. Very heavy war arrows. They'd need tremendous strength to fire. The thin man in front of her didn't seem strong enough to even draw that bow. Yet-he carried it and claimed it was his.

"Impressive," she allowed.

"I enjoy it. A pity I didn't bring any of my work with me to sell," Akiyoshi smiled. Most true hanyou had a strong creative urge, they liked doing things, or making them. A friend of his once claimed it was to prove their own intrinsic worth, but he didn't worry about the why's too much. It was a good job, one he enjoyed and that was enough. He enjoyed working with his hands and he liked making beautiful things.

At least he hadn't had to worry about being fired for leaving without warning for a surprise trip through time, a benefit of owning one's own business. The mortals who worked for him would undoubtedly be wondering what was up, but he'd deal with it when he got home. The hanyou sighed-his life would be much easier these days if he was just a jeweler. Yatsumi had thought she was dating a mortal one for months, after all...his sweet mortal girl. But Sanae and Rinao were fielding her questions.

Questions noble-born youkai who were literally bitches...didn't appreciate having to answer.

"Married? No. I am unwed, as is Sanae," Rinao replied gravely. She and Sanae in particular bothered her. Akiyoshi did to a lesser extent-but as a hanyou, he had an advantage. He was part human, and acting as one was not as alien to his nature. All three kept making Kaede twitch, or rather, their postures did.

They were very alert even when they seemed not to be, and they moved with grace and tremendous poise and balance. She didn't realize that it was youkai body language and physical telltales that was confusing her. They looked human, but weren't, and her training kept saying youkai when her eyes and spiritual powers said human. Kaede had suspected illusion, but there were no youkai auras. They could not hide those from a trained Priestess after so long in her presence.

Usually.

"Then, you are in business...?" Kaede asked cautiously.

"I am a corporate lawyer in practice with my Father," Rinao answered, and got a blank look.

She explained she dealt with business matters as a sort of...go-between and agent for merchants and businesses making contracts. The best way to explain it, she supposed. None of them made the mistake of assuming that being born into another Era meant Kaede was stupid. It just meant different frame of reference. One familiar to them from younger days.

Sanae just looked up and grinned. In all honesty she was fired by now, Mr. Nakamura would be furious she dropped off the face of the earth. But that was alright. She hadn't loved the job, or her annoying mortal boss anyways. The bad part was she could kiss getting a good recommendation goodbye.

"I work for an advertising firm. We brand and market goods to people."

"Brand?" a frown. Sanae did her best to explain, though Kaede didn't see why anyone would go to such trouble to sell something. Surely any merchant worth their goods could make do with normal means of hawking their trade without paying others to do so.

Kaede chalked it up to simple oddness for the most part. She kept an eye on them and kept hoping Kagome would get here soon and sort this out. If they spoke truth, she could take them home, perhaps. If not...they would be dealt with one way or another.

Elsewhere-another Priestess was biding her time as she had for centuries.

Kami, he'd missed this. No electronic alarms. No cameras. No decent locks. No vaults. No police or trained security. Granted, if caught he was dead...but mere human guards weren't much of a threat.

Item two down on his list. Ohhhh. Touzoku was a happy kitsune as he slipped over another fortress wall and away. Wrapped in delicate layers of silk for silence, millions in goodies were nestled in his clothes.

Some very nice period jewelry pieces with Clan crests and maker's marks. Fans. A couple of porcelain items he couldn't resist when he saw the archaic design and detailed craftsmanship. A bound set of poetry from a noted Samurai poet who'd die two years from now-fresh from his brush. Some rare jade figurines and a couple of beautiful silk paintings rolled into his hakama from a well known artist of the classical school.

Most of his loot was probably just part of the ancestral trove or looted from a vanquished foe, fair game to his mind. Lovely! If he could've carried it, he'd have snatched the silkwork they had as well as some truly fantastic furnishings, but no matter. He wasn't too greedy to steal more then he could carry.

Not to mention the pleasure of getting to see all of the pretty concubines as they slept in their chambers. Delightful. Nobunaga Oda had marvelous taste in the ladies. A pity the Tokugawa were being besieged...but this hit was quite as satisfying in it's way. Taking the belongings of the household and family of a famous Warlord! The fox kicked himself for not double checking those dates when he had the chance though, as he'd have been able to score both castles if he'd timed it better. No matter.

Soon he'd be set for life, and a youkai life expectancy was a long one.

Just one more stop-and he could go home and start selling at a most private auction. A wicked grin lit his face as he floated low to the ground, leaving no trail. He'd go to where he stashed his goodies from his first hit at Takeda Castle, and start transporting to Inuyasha's forest for a quick dive into the well. The grin faded.

The village of Kaede. Grandmother. Who'd smack him silly for this...but no matter. He'd saved the hardest hit for last, and he'd need all his focus to pull it off.

A very rare set of scrolls of youkai history. They were lost by his time, the only known copy was a poorly reconstructed fragment kept as a curiosity in the Imperial palace itself. It was considered a marvel of early literary fiction by humans, but any educated youkai knew better, and regretted the loss of it. Under an innocuous name lay one of the lost great masterworks of pre-Hidden World youkai history. He savored the title again as he flew.

'A history of the youkai of Musashi.'

Get so much as a scrap of it, and he could name his price. Clan Lords and Tribe Leaders would come begging on their knees for just a peek at it! Hell, Sesshomaru himself would gladly sell that daughter of his to get his hands on a copy. It was rumored the writer had access to many secrets of the Clan Inu's history that he'd recorded in there along with those of other regional powers. If the date of writing was accurate, the two copies known to history should be finished by now. One he'd leave to it's fate. The other was his.

All he had to do was get past that drunken wreck Mushin to get one of them. Mushin, old Miroku's teacher. Who was the author. Even reconstructed, they were a marvel. Many youkai scholars wrote extensively on it. All of them wondering how a mere human monk would ever be able to ferret out such detail as was found just in the fragments.

Touzoku didn't wonder. He knew. Between Hochi and Myouga, sources the old man had access to-he could have learned plenty. Myouga was a lot of things, but he'd been the old Lord's personal servant for millennium. Hochi had buddies all over the region before he died at the hands of the Hunters, sure his working with a Temple would protect him. That raccoon could've found out just about anything the old Monk wanted to learn. Apparently...that was a lot.

Midoriko seethed as the jewel, unnoticed, darkened and she managed to cleanse it again, glowing green a moment. No. He would not succeed. The shield cloth did not prevent her sensing fully, though it made it difficult to see beyond her bearer. Some bearer. The dead warrior Priestess read the mind of the youkai who carried her fragment with disgust. Small. Petty. Grasping. A soul much out of balance with itself. Willfully so. A pity, she sensed much potential there, potential that had been turned deliberately to self-aggrandizement and wasted, never to attain balance as her philosophy urged.

That philosophy also urged her to purify and help him. But no. She would admit it...she was weary and past caring, and she would not do anything to balance this kitsune. A waste of her dwindling strength that she could not afford now. The half-existence she had been damned to by the loss of the bulk of the Jewel could not repeat itself again. She could not bear it.

But she would win this time. This kitsune was going to become her way out. At a price, yes. But she had no choice, and she'd only get one chance. When she forced the issue at last.

Author's notes-Interesting, I hope! Oh, I've gone back and fixed some issues with the format as well.

Events move forward. Yep, Midoriko is not happy. Can't say I blame her. The reference in her section is the episode 'The Secret of the Four Souls Revealed'. I think that's the name. When they visit the slayer village with Sango and she tells them Midoriko's story and the Priestess' belief in the philosophy of Four Souls. I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading as always!-Namiyo


	13. The Wolf, The Maid, The Fox

Chapter 13-The Wolf, the Maid, the Fox and the Drunkard

Inuyasha? No, not mine. Ichiro? He's mine along with Michi and Kuro.

So far, so good. At least it seemed so to Inuyasha as he looked after his boy from a distance. They were staying near the group, and Ayame was with them. The children were detailed to remain near but not in the village of Kaede. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. The Panthers were dead and their son was safely with well...them. They'd slip home soon enough and no one would be the wiser.

His relief came much too soon. Because while he had a mortal wife that he was highly protective of and jealous about, that he worried over...he had never understood why other youkai with mortal spouses felt the same way. Kagome was special, different, and needed looking after, yes. Others had tried courting her, not to mention her many enemies from the Jewelquest, after all. But the others? Didn't need that sort of tending. His boy for example. Ichiro was smart, and could handle himself fine in most things. Kagome had given up on him in that regard years ago.

Right around the time their eldest got married, and he told Ayame she overreacted to danger or any perceived threats to her new husband. Kagome had left the room...and laughed till she got a stitch in her side. Blind spots are always well-blind. She and Ichiro had then had a nice long talk about how to manage youkai spouses. Tricks and tips, really.

But some things didn't change. Wolves were pack creatures. They liked to stay with their chosen mates. Looked after them, were devoted to them. So of course, Ayame was lurking where she could see him without being seen or scented as they walked along the road towards the village, and the well. Her sweet mortal love.

Oblivious to this, the group chatted as they strolled.

"Come on. Time's wasting," the hanyou complained as they walked. He hadn't missed Miroku's change in attitude since he and Ichiro went wood gathering. He hadn't so much as spoken to him since then, actually. It had him on edge because he knew things were being hidden, and there was the matter of the words of the old witch who gave them a Jewel Shard. Talking about well...filth around her. It was wrong.

Especially as he kept replaying certain comments by the witch and well remembered, shameful fantasies over and over again. Regarding Kagome. Kagome bathing, Kagome changing clothes with delightful results for a certain hanyou. That would of course never happen and he berated himself for thinking about it. But then he remembered the prophesies of the witch. Prophesies about Kagome's apparent surrender of herself...that she would wed one she already loved, who loved her back.

He only knew of one person she had declared her love for.

Two Priestesses-one he would have to wife. That he would stay a hanyou, with a wife. Kagome. She was a paragon of a maiden, lovely, clever, brave and loyal. Kagome would have children. Fine, strong and beautiful ones too, he was sure of it. She'd be a fine mother, if probably too lenient at times. But the old woman had said she was-his. If the witch was right, that meant she would have...his...

'No, no, you're a hanyou. She's a mortal. No. Besides, a hanyou can't give a woman a baby. She deserves better, more than that. More than me,' he thought. It was cold, stagnant water. The witch had also said he would stay as he was-meaning both prophecies couldn't be true.

The witch had lied, or been wrong. Even as the thought of a life with her, of having a proper, happy family taunted him...it hurt, but Inuyasha was too much of a realist in some things to deny the truth. Hanyou didn't have such things. Unless he became a full youkai-he would have no little ones. No wife and fine family to rear and look after, no life with Kagome by his side.

Or became a human...

"Inuyasha, you're still upset. Was it the Priestess?" a nervous question from his maiden. He glanced away.

"Of course not. I just want to get back and get Ichiro where he belongs so we can get back to finding the Shards. That's it," Inuyasha grumbled. Find the Shards-and make his choice.

"I appreciate that this is out of your way, Inuyasha. I truly do. I feel very safe with you good people helping me," Ichiro offered.

"Feh. Last thing we need is two jewel detectors. One's enough trouble."

"Thanks," Kagome noted trenchantly.

"Oh, he's probably right, you know," Ichiro chuckled. For a time, they just walked. They'd be at Kaede's by evening, and could get back to their work. Even so-they'd gotten another Shard. Even if this was a detour, it had been worth it to get that.

"Ichiro, is it a lot different now than when you grew up?" Kagome asked suddenly, curious if he felt the same thing she did sometimes. Like she was in another world...

"Just a bit. We're in Tokyo's suburbs now, or what will be the suburbs," he noted. Looks were exchanged by those native to this time. They were quite a ways from the village...and this was-to be in a city? Cities weren't that large.

"When I'm here-it just doesn't feel like it'll happen, you know?" the miko commented.

"I suppose. I admit it feels like visiting Oz, Kagome," Ichiro smiled.

"Except you can't click your heels three times!" They both chuckled, but Inuyasha frowned. Strange references again, damn it. He hated when he didn't understand what was meant by them-it made him feel foolish and backward, like he wasn't clever enough to be with Kagome. Miroku and Sango mostly ignored them, figuring it simply oddness. But it bothered him a lot.

"Help!" a voice from ahead at the top of the hill. A woman was hurrying forward to meet them. Pretty, young, clad in a bright kimono and with a worried expression.

"What is it, dear lady?" Miroku asked easily, taking her hand.

"Please, help! My brother Kuro is trapped under our cart. Please, hurry and help us!"

"A cart? Oh, no," Miroku frowned. She nodded as Sango looked sympathetic. That could be very bad.

"The wheel was stuck, and he wanted to free it-but it's rolled over on his leg. Oh, please, you must help us!" she pleaded.

"Come on. Another mess to fix," the hanyou scowled as they hustled.

"Thank you! This way, please hurry!" the young woman, whose name was Michi, urged them on as they spotted it. A small, laden cart with a groaning man lying under it, leg pinned by the loose wheel. An elderly horse was standing in the harness, head bowed as it patiently waited.

"Should've emptied it before he tried to move it," Inuyasha noted.

"Small comfort to the poor man to learn this lesson, I fear," Miroku answered.

"Poor guy," Ichiro sighed. They lifted the cart-alright, Inuyasha did. Miroku and Kagome did what they could, but the young man's leg was broken. All they could do was improvise a splint and try to keep the leg straight and him comfortable until they got him to a proper healer. He thanked them effusively-or as well as a man in pain could.

But a wheel was broken off after a hanyou's enthusiastic efforts to move it.

"Can you fix the wheel?" Michi asked.

"Eh-not much we can do-" Inuyasha allowed, making a face.

"I fear it's rather broken. None of us are craftsmen," Miroku told her.

"But our goods will surely be stolen before we can return for it! Please?"

"Maybe I can rig something. What have you got in here?" Ichiro asked, peering into the cart.

"Our father is the village woodcarver, and these furnishings are meant to be delivered to the Lord. A special order. Please, good people, I do not like to ask it, but can you help us?" Kuro asked, teeth gritted. If he could get up he could fix it, but not like this.

"Hm," Ichiro poked in the cart. He rummaged up some odds and ends and set to work, asking Inuyasha to hold the wagon up for him. "I don't know how long it'll last, but it should hold for a bit," he warned, fixing the wheel back on as best as he could.

"It doesn't matter. If we can get to the next village, we can have it repaired. Thank you so much! Our family would be in terrible trouble should we lose these things," Michi said with a sigh. Her frankly admiring manner made Ichiro flush. He was a one-youkai guy, but it was flattering to be appreciated.

"No trouble," he finished up with a final blow of the hammer he'd found, and Michi took the tools from him, putting them away. She leaned in and took his arm afterwards.

"Tell me, stranger-are you a craftsman?"

"No, I'm a teacher, a scholar, I'd guess you'd say," Ichiro delicately removed her arm as Inuyasha and Miroku loaded Kiro into the cart for travel. Miroku looked envious, a pretty girl, feeling grateful...Sango glared as did Kagome. He was married! That he was fumbling with getting away from her did not count.

"Really? Educated, and good with his hands. The man who saved my family! I'm so grateful, kind sir. Tell me, have you a wife?" Michi asked, leaning in again as her arms snaked around his. Kiro's eyes narrowed.

"Uh-actually I do...um..." Ichiro gulped. She didn't listen, smiling up at him promisingly.

"Get your mortal mitts off him, whore!!" a voice suddenly thundered. A fanged, furious figure leapt out of the bushes and bounded in, growling. Michi screamed. She tried to dive behind a suddenly pale Ichiro. But he kept himself between them.

"Ayame!" Ichiro hadn't hit that note since puberty. Green eyes blazed with jealous fury as she snarled at the human-who fainted as Kiro screamed. Everyone gaped. Ayame?? No. Not the one they knew. It was written all over her. Older, mature, different hair, insanely jealous and outraged.

"How dare you fling myself at my Lord, mortal trash?! Ichiro, stand aside!"

"Calm down!"

"Don't you try and stop me, Ichiro! I've every right to rend this little whore and I-"Ayame's claws flexed.

"Where the hell did you come from? You are not killing her, woman! I said I was married!" he yelled.

"I heard. She didn't care! Whore!" Ayame looked livid. Her hand was on her katana as she glared at the unconscious human.

"Youkai! Monster, get away from my sister!" Kuro managed, trying to get up.

"Your slut sister just tried to seduce my husband! Shut up, little man, or I start with you," the wolf snapped, and didn't even glance over. At that, the human went quiet, eyes huge in terror. A human with a youkai woman?? The horrified look shot at Ichiro made him scowl.

"How often do I have to say it? I'm not property!!" he snapped at his wife.

"You're mine! No one gets away with such a thing!" Ayame yelled.

"Oh, please! You've reverted! I'm fine, thanks for asking by the way. Having a wonderful time! This was handled till you went psycho on me!" he told her, and she looked outraged.

"Ichiro! Don't be angry with me, that slut was flinging herself at you!"

"Stubborn wolf!"

"Annoying human! I can't leave your side for a second-other women always chasing you. You probably enjoyed it, you sad, worthless wretch!" her furious accusations made him smile. Ayame looked suspicious at it.

"I love you too, my most magnificent bitch," Ichiro grinned. At that, Kagome was horrified. Especially when Ayame smiled suddenly. That was not a compliment. Not one that she recognized, anyways!

"Don't you forget it, mortal," she sighed, and he pulled her close. Ayame took in several deep breaths, and Inuyasha knew exactly why. She was taking in her mate's scent to ease her worry as her head rested against his chest. He noted the matching rings on their left hands as Ichiro held her. Mating symbols in Kagome's world. But she smelled funny. Scents on her, around her...he did not like this.

Two humans. He smelled a man and a woman, but the man's scent was odd. Not quite-right. The woman was a Priestess, and a strong one. Similar to Kagome, but older and wed.

"How the hell are you here?" Ichiro asked softly, cradling her in his arms.

"I had to. Nothing can part us, beloved," she confessed, and he sighed.

"Sure, but I'd come home, silly. You know I would."

"I hate to interrupt such a moment, but um...you are Ayame, right? Older, I think, than you were when we last met. My compliments, Ichiro, you have quite a lovely lady as your own," Miroku noted with a small smile, and Ichiro looked proud.

"Thank you. Everyone, this is my wife, Ayame. Ayame, I think you know these people," Ichiro smiled, "lovely and troublesome wife, I ought to say," he finished with a fond sigh.

"Hmp. I had a lot of trouble finding you!"

"Like Kouga? The same Kouga you spilled secrets too?" Inuyasha asked sharply-and she froze. Ichiro frowned and nodded.

"He came by, sweetheart. I think you owe everyone a few explanations here."

Elsewhere, Touzoku smiled. One set of scrolls, with little waiting. Hochi and Mushin were all that was between him and his prize. Hochi'd be no trouble, the eight-tail was far more powerful and would subdue him easy without hurting him. He'd liked the fellow. Mushin was a wreck and doing just as he figured he would now. Drinking sake and lying around.

No problem. He was Touzoku, these were primitives. He, like most of his contemporaries, was not impressed by their traditional adversaries these days. So few Priests were a Kaede, Miroku, or Kagome in his proper era. They had no chance to become as adept at hunting his kind with the Hidden World's customs preventing human hunting or revealing themselves. Wrapped in his personal illusions, he felt smugly content as he spied, waiting until nightfall. Easy pickings in there.

This was where he screwed up-big time.

Mushin was a drunk and a glutton, yes. But he was also Miroku's teacher. He was High Monk Mushin, something the fox had forgotten with fond childhood memories of an old fat man who swilled sake and teased Miroku that he was going to die any moment. A drunk, a twit-and a true fighting monk with tremendous spiritual powers and talents.

Who sat on the sunporch and sipped his sake. Mushin wasn't drunk though he leaned lazily on the wood planks. No. He felt the presence of a youkai out beyond the borders of the Temple. Lurking, moving periodically around the complex, like a hunter seeking prey. He considered and swirled the rice wine in its shallow bowl. He was planning and waiting knowing he was being watched.

He decided to let the youkai come to him. He was too old, too tired, and too fat to chase it right now. The mind remained sharp, but the body aged, and he accepted that. Mushin had planned the defenses of his beloved Temple with that in mind. Since the incident with the worm-charmer, he'd had to. Mushin figured nightfall, and assumed his habits were likely known, or else the youkai would've come at them already. He rose heavily and went inside, sake jar in hand as he waddled. Just a few things to make ready for his expected guest. The High Monk guessed kitsune.

A strong one, well concealed, but he left a small space of 'not' in the landscape, a kitsune's signature vanishment. No aura, no trace, near perfect to hide...unless you knew where and how to look you'd never see them. To look for the little gap of nothing where normal background energy should be. Too stupid or conceited to realize a trained monk was taught to look for what was not there as much as for what was. He did wonder though-only six tails and above could pull this trick that he knew of, and he'd never faced one who was unaware of the danger when using that magic.

How did someone that dumb or careless become a Kitsune Lord? What could he want here? The Temple had little of value to such a one.

Mushin trusted that he'd find out soon enough.

Author's notes-Here we are, and events move onwards! Mushin's a bit more skilled then the average bear, really, and I've always enjoyed that character. Putting him in was fun. The worm charmer is a reference to the anime ep. 'Miroku falls into a dangerous trap', when Mushin is intro'd. I hope you enjoyed, and Thanks for Reading as always!-Namiyo


	14. Dancing in the Moonlight Part 1

Chapter 14-Dancing in the moonlight...part 1

They didn't end up at Kaede's that night. Kiro was injured, so they turned aside to a closer hamlet. Michi, terrified-had stuck beside him all the way. But when they neared the edge of it, Ayame looked nervous. Ichiro knew why, and took the waspish wolf's hand.

She hadn't walked openly like this into a human enclave in centuries. Using her charm would be awkward, the mortals would undoubtedly tell others what she was. Ayame kicked herself for not activating it before she came to kill the mortal. Her husband understood, and smiled at her. As they walked, they'd put off discussion with two strangers there...but none of the group was happy. Nor could she ask why he had a sudden change in him from the last time they'd seen each other.

He felt different.

The village hadn't been thrilled at the influx of several youkai, but they'd been this way before. No real trouble, more-resignation. It was just as well since the small village boasted a competent Priestess and an Inn, and she set to work on the man, his sister staying with them in her hut. Ichiro was pleased to see the back of the troublesome woman after she and her brother had eyed him the entire way there. Wretched ingrates.

But, there was no work to trade for lodgings. Miroku was going to have to bargain for a place at the tiny, down at the heels Inn, with help from a plump pouch the wolf produced. Unlike her mate, she'd planned her trip into the past and had funds. Since Ayami was paying, she was not about to pay for their issues with youkai being here. So she took a hand in negotiating the price of their stay.

The man got reasonable quickly as her fangs bared ever so slightly in answer to his attempts to bluster away any youkai guests. Miroku was impressed as he backed down from a claim they had no rooms to let at any price. That price would've been higher still if Ayame hadn't noted that youkai could smell being cheated a mile off, and took it...poorly. Separate rooms for the men and women, of course? Almost. When the wolf who frightened him so demanded a private room for herself, it was given.

She gave Ichiro a significant look. He'd join her later, no need to raise hackles unnecessarily. All of them noted this, and Inuyasha scowled. Because of course they had to be sneaky, a human and his youkai woman. It was the way things worked. As for Ayame, she had caused quite enough trouble, and knew it. She also knew she was being watched from a distance by her furious in-laws.

But she proved very useful all evening. A frown got them hot baths that were actually hot, and checking her claws got them a promise of fast service and generous portions of supper when it arrived. A narrow eyed stare made sure the sleeping mats would be aired and the covers thick when they retired to bed. The rest of the group did thank her, and she waved it off. Ichiro just smiled at her.

Of course, when they'd gotten supper, the youkai were served separately, because diners would be put off if they weren't. So the mortals were all being fed in the main room, and Inuyasha and Ayame ate together on the opposite side of a partition. When the paper and wood slid aside...the hanyou stared. The serving woman had come and gone, after all.

"Not too bad back here. A couple of those diners eat like their mothers raised them in a barn," Ichiro noted cheerfully, carrying his supper. He sat, and his wife smiled.

"I knew you would come!" Ayame beamed. The hanyou shrugged to himself, even as he realized Kagome had never simply come to keep him company at a meal like this. Neither had Kikyo. She refilled his cup and they smiled at each other. Sickening sweetness, all of it.

"Feh," Inuyasha said. He did feel-an odd sort of envy, coupled with a strange, shameful and uncomfortable...disapproval. Envy for such love and acceptance of one another. Disapproval, well. Such unions were frowned on by both humans and youkai. It was thoughtless. Selfish, like his parents.

Their children would be hanyou.

It was after supper that they gathered to discuss Kouga in Ayame's private room. She apologized profusely, explaining the Quest was well known history to her time. Her temper had gotten in the way of sense. The wolf was vague about how she got through the well, though. They seemed to buy her saying it was because she willed herself in to find Ichiro. Seeing them together, it was clear they were deeply devoted to one another, and Inuyasha figured it was like when he went through to see Kagome in her time.

It all stunned the young miko. Sango had told her Ichiro's real age, and he'd confirmed it...but seeing Ayame made it real. There really were youkai in her world. Ichiro was her-sort of rival's husband.

When she heard about Kouga's actions and complaints, Ayame looked disgusted as she leaned against her mortal's shoulder.

"Same old pathetic Kouga. All ego, no sense. You know, he still wonders why I dumped him," she scowled, put out by the insults he'd spewed.

"Ayame, why aren't you two engaged? I mean...you were so jealous when we met last time. You insisted he promised to marry you," Kagome asked carefully. Ayame hastened to reassure her.

"Ohhhh. I hope you don't think I'm still carrying a torch or angry! Really, Kagome. Um-well..." she glanced at Ichiro, who took up the thread. Wolves were direct creatures. She was no good at the kind of verbal tap dance required at the moment.

That was her Lord's job.

"He did promise. But fortunately for me, he pretended to forget for too long. Then when he did decide to remember she left the mountains for Edo. That's when I met her," Ichiro replied. All true. Kouga had pined after Kagome...until it was much too late.

"Yeah. I waited a long time, but I didn't love him or want him. He didn't want me, he just wanted a mate because our elders said it was time to take one, and just said we were to be mated out of the blue! Kouga seemed to think I ought to be grateful. I left the mountains to get away from him," Ayami explained. Kagome felt annoyed on the wolf's behalf-and oddly relieved.

"So, he's single then?" the miko asked.

"Last I heard," Ayame agreed, and looked unhappy. "I don't get news about the tribe much. They...didn't approve of my choice. He exiled me for it. Even in this era, I don't dare go near the territories, they'd drive me away or kill me. They'd know."

At that, sympathetic looks were shot at them. Inuyasha didn't join in.

"What did you expect? Humans and youkai never accept it when two are together!" he scowled. Ichiro looked very odd for a moment, and Ayame met his gaze without a flinch.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome rounded on him. But Ichiro answered.

"Actually, my family did. We dated for a year before we became engaged and they knew what she is. We were even married at the Shrine of my mother's ancestors with their blessing. Until we could afford our own home, we even lived with them," Ichiro told them. The hanyou was shocked, but rallied gamely.

"And your children? Did you think of them?" Ayame's face froze as Ichiro stiffened. Uh, oh. She looked angry-this was a touchy subject...

"Drop it," was all he said. Inuyasha wasn't about to, and he leaned forward in fury.

"No. Humans and youkai produce hanyou! Did you ever think of what that's like for them?" he snapped. Glares were shot his way and Kagome opened her mouth to 'osuwari' him into next week. Ayame, though-she gripped her mortal's arm to keep him from saying anything he shouldn't as he seemed to fight for calm.

"Often. I'm not Princess Izayoi and he's not Lord Inutaisho. You've no right to speak that way to my Lord or me, you puffed up fool!" Ayame snapped. Inuyasha sat back hard, eyes huge. His mouth worked in shock. Izayoi. How could she possibly know that name?

"How the hell do you know-"

"Such words are beneath your blood," Ichiro said coldly. Everyone stared as Inuyasha...went dead pale. Kagome rested her hands on his shoulders to comfort him as he shivered. His mother's favorite admonishment, thrown in his face. Ichiro glared, and gestured to the door.

"Out," he ordered flatly. They left-and Inuyasha went right to the rooftops, shaking. Sango and Shippo steered Kagome away.

"I'm sorry. I almost lost my temper. It's a good thing you stopped me, love," Ichiro said after a moment when they left. He sat cross legged and depressed. She sighed. So much for a planned romantic interlude. He'd be livid and not touch her tonight barring a minor miracle. Ayame was angry on his behalf, though. She was the only one he confided these things in. Not even Sanae his twin. Sanae was half of the problem.

"It's what a good mate does," she noted, but he wasn't listening. He glared into the dimly lit room.

"He ought to try being like me, and say that crap. He ought to try living as a mortal in a legendary youkai family! Grandmother Izayoi was a normal noblewoman, not the fucking Jewelguardian. Poor him, my ass! He outlived the fucking mortals who treated him like shit. He ought to try being the Great General's mortal grandson, the smug-damn it!!" he swore. A fist clenched and landed hard on his thigh.

"Don't let it get to you, my sweet Ichiro. I love you, and you are more fit than any of them, and I wouldn't change any part of you!" Ayame soothed, and clawed hands rested on his shoulders as she knelt behind him, looking over his shoulder with worry. Her hand was taken in one of his. His future father's words had cut more deeply than the hanyou could ever know. It hurt, just as such talk always did.

They had no children by choice.

When he chose a youkai bride-he chose to not risk another mortal hanyou. He would never put anyone through his childhood, or make them have to face the choices he had. She knew it going in, that he didn't want kids. When she was in heat and fertile once a year, he stayed away from her bed and Ayame accepted it as the price of having him. A steep one for both of them, to never have a family. To cover things, they let everyone believe he was infertile. That he had all of the weaknesses of a hanyou, including sterility, to spare his wife mockery for her childlessness.

Bad enough she had to face so much crap as the wife of a powerless human.

Sanae and Dad felt guilty for it, and for forcing him to stay in the Hidden World by demanding his 'right' to be there...Ichiro found he was able to let even his beloved family stew in it comfortably. He had wanted out once. To live like a regular mortal. But-they hadn't let him have that option. They both had made that choice for him, without so much as consulting him. He'd soon realized Sanae had needed him too much for him to leave even if he could've, anyway.

He...was her conscience.

"I'm-stronger than you know, sweetest." At her questioning look he explained nervously, unsure how she'd take it. You never knew with his wife how the initial reaction would go. But she was far from upset. Delighted was more like it. Proud.

"I always knew you had great gifts, my love. This is just another one," she announced. A hand brushed hair back from his forehead and he smiled, buoyed. Ayame was the only creature in the world who had never been disappointed in his lack of gifts. That included himself...and she didn't need him being down after risking so much to come to him. But then, she confessed what she'd done pull that off...

"Oh. That explains how you got here. I should be furious, but...I'm not."

"I know it was wrong not to stop him, but I had to find you. I couldn't bear it. It was weak of me, Ichiro."

"Nah. A weakling doesn't jump in wells with strange kitsune. Besides, Dad'll take care of it. He's...good at that stuff. Although it's a good thing we can get a lift home with these people-you need a Shard, silly. Mom gave them hers," he said. Ayame looked embarrassed when she realized what he meant. No return trip without the Jewelguardian. Seeing this, he shook his head. Typical youkai thinking. Even Mom-she was more like youkai than mortals these days...

"Come on," Ichiro asked, rising, and she let him lead her outside after he snagged his portable music player.

"What are you up to?"

"We're fools whether we dance or not-so we might as well dance," he quoted the proverb with a wry smile.

After so long, she understood what he meant by it very well. He was a fool, yes. He'd wanted free of youkai-and wed one for love's sake. Ayame laughed. She was one as well. Giving away her only way home without realizing it. He settled the player at his waist and slung the earbuds around his neck, turning it on. She melted into his arms and yes...they slow danced on the wooden walkway in the moonlight, and damn anyone watching.

Or sniffing.

"Sango-look!" Kagome peered discretely into the garden as she and Sango got ready for bed. The Inn was based on a courtyard pattern with rooms facing a small, rundown garden. Their room was down and across from Ayame's. The tajiya peeked as well, and blushed slightly at the sight.

"What are they-we shouldn't see that!" Sango managed. She wasn't sure what they were doing. It looked very intimate, so she averted her eyes in courtesy. Why they'd be like that outside of their room, she didn't know. Didn't want to know.

"It's just slow dancing, Sango. Couples dance like that in my time when they're close to one another. How romantic. Dancing with her under the moon. They're really good, too," Kagome explained with a sigh.

"I've never seen dancing like that, but-if you say it's not inappropriate, I'll look, Kagome," she allowed, and Sango looked again. It did look romantic. They giggled when he clearly stepped on a splinter and got it out with a curse. Ayame checked his foot tenderly, and he was smiling again as he swung her into another dance. She looked so happy by the light of the soft lanterns...

"Ohhhh. They're so in love. You can just see it."

"They do seem happy together," Sango agreed as she watched.

"Yeah. I can't imagine what it must be like, together for so long."

"I'm not sure I'd care for it," the tajiya admitted, and Kagome looked over in surprise.

"Really? Why not?"

"I don't know how best to say it-but I will be happy with however long I am given to live, Kagome. It's how you live that matters, not the length of a life," she answered.

"Me too..." Kagome trailed off-and asked the question Sango had waited for since she'd explained a matebond to her friend.

"Can hanyou...matebond?"

"Well-"

But they were interrupted.

Inuyasha, lost in thought, didn't notice at first. Barely a whiff. Kagome? No. He straightened. Blood. He sniffed carefully, sorting scents. Funny, faint noise like that stuff Kagome called 'music' that clearly wasn't...and blood. Oddly familiar blood. Tiny whiffs of it kept passing his nose. The nose in question twitched. But then, he looked up at the same time as Ayame.

Sesshomaru. Nearby, moving fast-and this way.

Inuyasha leapt down and drew Tetsusaiga, and the girls saw, coming out armed.

"What is it?" Ichiro asked, and the hanyou told him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Ayame repeated nervously. Ichiro looked blank for an instant...and shivered. Not Lord Uncle Sesshomaru who didn't like him, but put up with him for Sanae's sake as long as Ichiro stayed out of his way. That was Lord Sesshomaru, pissed off power mad Toukijin wielding madman with a giant chip on his shoulder.

Oh, crap.

Author's notes-Wow. Moving onwards. This story is, by the way almost done. I'm splitting it into two parts for reader convenience. I find I prefer doing that since it sort of lets me adjust focus more easily as well for each section, a win/win. I do hope you all enjoy, and Thanks for Reading as always!-Namiyo


	15. Dancing in the Moonlight Part 2

Chapter 15-Dancing in the Moonlight part 2

Disclaimed! So disclaimed.

In the treeline, another dance was beginning...or rather picking up again.

"Idiot!" Kagome hissed. She looked at Tetsusaiga-and realized at the same time he did why her brother in law was about to descend like the wrath of hell on the Inn they watched. Because he'd used the sword, and Tenseiga had sensed it was not like it's proper twin.

"I didn't remember, alright? Didn't see you recalling it either!" Inuyasha-Ichiro's father...rose to cut off Sesshomaru, switching off his charm.

"Don't show off, and you can't kill him! He has too much to do," Kagome warned him, and he looked innocent. She didn't buy it...and he just nodded.

He told Kagome to stay where she was and headed out to meet him, smiling to himself. He wasn't that kid down there, he had centuries of battle experience, and was older than Sesshomaru was now. That self centered little puppy was going to pay for a few things...oh, yes.

This might actually be fun.

Besides, it was necessary to beat him up-er-off the trail. His brother could not be allowed near his boy. A mortal with a bond to the Clan who wouldn't be able to explain it, one Sesshomaru would sense as Clan Lord. So, Inuyasha would just have to handle his currently little brother. Because at this age, Sesshomaru seeing that would lose his fucking mind. Spontaneous youkai combustion as his head exploded was the best possible outcome of it.

Yet he was the one who unjustly got called a hothead in the family.

At the Inn, a younger Inuyasha realized that Sesshomaru's aura and scent...suddenly veered off. He said as much, and Ichiro relaxed suddenly. He saw, and glared.

"Well, that's all settled, then," Ichiro smiled.

"Like hell it is! Anything that made him move like that's trouble. Stay here," Inuyasha ordered.

"Well-I'm sure he can manage it, whatever it is," Ichiro offered, and he went too far. He knew it as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha glared, and rounded on him. "You know something, don't you! Well? Talk!" Ichiro's wife saw his posture and bristled, stepping without hesitation into the breech.

"Back off!" Ayame's hand lifted...and leaves rustled threateningly around the garden. She could bat them at people and direct them when she was younger-now they had enough force to act like throwing knives when she manipulated them.

"No! Ayame, don't!" Ichiro pleaded, scooting backwards.

"I won't let him hurt you! Back off, Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha, stop!! What are you doing?!" Sango. Her yell alerted Miroku where he was speaking to a serving girl, explaining the many benefits of bearing children for him. He hurried around the corner to them.

"You're going to tell me what the fuck is going on! Get out of my way, wolf! He's hiding shit! I know it! His blood smells almost exactly like Kagome's blood! Why? What are you two hiding? My mother, the Jewel, Naraku-tell us everything!" the hanyou yelled, sword in guard position. It was pointing...at Ichiro. Pointed with clear threat, and the wielder was willing to use it.

A sudden burst of power, and Inuyasha screamed as the sword punished him for daring to draw on one it was created to protect. Someone it easily perceived...as part of Izayoi. It fell to the ground and transformed, it's wielder clutching a burned palm. It transformed back into a katana of it's own accord as it lay there, and the poor hanyou trembled in shock at the rejection.

"Inuyasha! You can't hurt him!! Stop! Please, stop!" Miroku called, running. Was that-yes. Kagome realized he sounded panicked as everyone converged on them. Both Sango and Miroku were intervening. Another thing that worried Inuyasha, they were acting funny too!

"He smells like me...?" Kagome managed, confused.

"Enough!" Ayame yelled right back. Sneaky careful explanations were Ichiro's job. Mayhem and the fighting were hers. This had gone into her territory.

"Look-you don't want to know! Trust me!" Ichiro added desperately. Seeing Inuyasha's face, he squared his shoulders, completely unafraid. That too was a problem. This human didn't fear him at all!

"Talk! I'll take you apart with my claws if I have to, mortal!" Ichiro's eye twitched. Same old same old. Youkai got a scent in their nose and reason went out the nearest window...he was very tired of youkai tonight...and his father.

"You want to know, old man? I'm your damned son!"

Silence...and for a moment Ichiro wished he had a camera. He truly did.

"No. No! It's impossible! You lie!" Inuyasha shouted, stabbing a finger at Ichiro.

"How fucking thick are you at this age!? I know all about all of you! I even look like you do on your human night! How d'you think that happened? Want more proof? My paternal Grandmother was Minemoto no Izayoi. She met my Grandfather when she was escorted to the family Keep from the capital-and was rescued from a group of bear youkai hunting a sacrifice by Lord Inutaisho, the last great youkai warlord. My Grandfather. Get it now, Father?!"

Inuyasha froze.

"T-then who-" he looked nervous. Who is your Mother.

"Why, my mother is the Lady Kagome, of the family Higurashi," Ichiro answered with a wicked smile.

Kagome fainted and Inuyasha followed her.

"That's far enough, big brother," a calm challenge from the trees. Sesshomaru sniffed.

"Inu...yasha?" he asked with a suspicious frown. It smelled like him-mostly. Older. Mated. But...yes.

"Yes. Nose is sharp as ever. You look pretty good," Inuyasha noted as he stepped into view, doing his best to not think about the fact that his wife had ignored him and was moving in the trees behind him. Probably taking a bead on Sess and was ready to yell the word in case this went too far, the 'osuwari' happy wench.

'Keep 'em busy down there, son. Papa's got this one-damn it, fucking egotistical Sess starting shit as usual. He's so earned this!' he thought. The posturing should start...about now.

"Impossible."

"No, just improbable. I know you won't stop poking until you know why your Tenseiga acted up so I decided to say hello."

"Trickery. You do not fool me."

"Who said I was trying to?" he answered as he walked to within reach, and snorted. Sesshomaru felt it. Bonded to the Clan. Older...powerful. Confident. Slightly altered in appearance. Same kimono, same general look, but the hair was shorter. Strange jewelry, a plain golden ring and a bracelet on his left hand and wrist. Tetsusaiga still at his hip as well.

Sesshomaru wondered why he would think 'still'.

"How-who are you?"

"Your little brother. Older than you. But still, you were born first. Time-travel, Sess." Sess. Sess?! Outrage. Inuyasha adjusted his watch, saw-and grinned.

"You dare presume such casualness with a superior?" Claws flexed.

"Have it your way," Inuyasha answered wryly.

He slashed, and...Inuyasha wasn't there. He deftly ducked and dodged, not even bothering to draw his sword. He allowed Sesshomaru to attack, making it clear he could do a lot of damage to the youkai if he so desired. The Lord saw this-and eventually lowered his blade. This wasn't a boy he was fighting. No. He was a most worthy opponent indeed. Impressive. Yet he clearly did not wish to fully engage in battle.

"You about done? I'm kinda busy."

"How is this possible?" A grin met this.

"I'm five centuries older than the kid you were closing on. Leave them alone, and get back to whatever you were doing. Believe me, you don't want to know why any of this is going on, you'll sleep better nights."

"Hmp." A thoughtful frown as Toukijin was sheathed.

"You believe me," Inuyasha noted.

"It seems the only explanation. You are-grown," Sesshomaru commented.

"I am. Look, Sesshomaru, I don't want to fight you. But I can't explain right now. You'll know all of it eventually, but you're going to have to take my word that this is nothing you need to deal with right now."

"So you say."

"I do. Have I ever lied to you?"

"That you have not is something I will grant you...little brother," he allowed with a frown. "Such travel is dangerous. Do not interfere with time overmuch. You meddle with destiny."

"No, I'm hunting the fuckers who meddled with destiny and I'm fixed it. Big difference."

"Indeed?"

"Yep. I did it, and we're heading back with no harm done. Now...I guess you ought to get going, be kinda hard to explain to Jaken who I am and they're...what? Say about a half-hour behind you given your usual rate of speed?"

"You have not met-your former self, then. So, is the Lady Kagome well?" The hanyou winced.

"Damn it."

"Hmp. Do not permit anyone else to slay you, now that you've at last grown...interesting, little brother," Sesshomaru said gravely.

Inuyasha paused in surprise. The Lord took this as the end of the meeting, and having scored a point, he was content to leave now. But Inuyasha couldn't resist it as he left. He hadn't planned to say it, wasn't sure if it was even true...but his elder brother had just paid him a huge complement.

"I love you too, big brother!" Yes! That was a shudder as he flew a little faster. Ahhh, the entire trip-was so worth it. Oh, yes. He'd probably have screaming nightmares for years now.

"My work here is done," he said gleefully, folding his arms. Kagome came out of the trees and sighed in combined annoyance and relief.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Osuwari!"

Thud

"No. Isn't possible!" Inuyasha snapped. They'd revived the pair and dragged them inside to Ayame's room again. It seemed...best.

"Oh, really? So, you want more proof, then?" Ichiro answered cheerfully. He went for his wallet again. This time, he pulled out a thin paper. A photo. He showed them with a truly evil grin. It was all gone to hell anyways-so why not enjoy?

Everyone peered at it. A couple standing with Ayame and Ichiro at some sort of celebration. Kagome realized it was a New Year's party. The woman had dark hair, a little black dress...the man in the tux beside her had silver hair and dog ears...arms around each other as they posed, smiling.

"Uh-" Kagome's hands shook as she touched the picture. But-it changed! As soon as her hand came into contact, the youkai looked human!

"Hah! It's a trick!" Inuyasha clung to that like a drowning man to a spar. It wasn't that he didn't believe them. It was that he didn't want to.

"Kitsune paper. It has an illusion embedded so we can have photos without wearing disguises. Anyone not a youkai or wearing a seeing charm like Ichiro's handling or looking at it casually will make it hide any youkai aspects in the image," Ayame answered tiredly. So much for romance tonight.

"Us foxes do this?" Shippo looked impressed.

"I still don't see how youkai can be disguised like that. A trained Monk or Priest can sense illusions or masking magics no matter how strong," Miroku noted.

"Really? Sweetheart, show them," Ichiro suggested. His wife nodded. She reached for her wristwatch, and rotated a button on the side. It clicked and she pushed it.

She vanished. A redhaired human sat there, with long nails. They all stared blankly. No aura. No scent. A mortal woman. She hit it again-and Ayame was back, watching them.

"Surprise," she said with a grin that could be called-wolfish. Miroku looked absolutely horrified, and Ayame's grin widened at the sight of it.

He'd sensed nothing.

"I-you really mean it..." Kagome said slowly, stunned.

"I do, Kagome. In time, well-you're going to be my Mom. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you. Please, can you forgive me?" Ichiro asked gently, so very gently. Kagome looked closely at the human. He did look like Inuyasha did. His eyes were the same color hers were...she belatedly realized that as she looked at him. Kagome did believe him. It frightened her. He was her future. But when Ichiro smiled at her, she found herself smiling back.

"So that's why you've been so kind," Kagome answered finally, and Ichiro knew he was forgiven.

"Eh, it's been kinda fun meeting you like this, really. I'm just sorry about why. I know it has to be a horrible shock to you-that's part of why I didn't say anything."

"Ichiro...I don't know what to say," she replied.

"That it's not true. That's what you say, wench!" Inuyasha filled in for her. He was reeling.

"Yes, it is true," Miroku commented. "Though I was under the impression you were not going to tell them."

"What? You knew this? Damn it, bonzu!" Inuyasha glared.

"No choice," Ichiro noted, and the monk sighed.

"I figured it out, Inuyasha. If you'd been less close minded, you would have done so as well. His looks, his abilities-who else besides Kagome and Kikyo can see the Shards?"

Sango nodded. Made sense.

"I'm afraid so. Uncle Miroku caught me out."

"Uncle??" Inuyasha sputtered.

"It seems so," Miroku answered, adding, "I am your dearest friend and almost a brother to you, after all." The hanyou looked horrified at the monk's wicked little smile. Ichiro found the ceiling fascinating, avoiding the glare he got for that.

Wouldn't tell them how to kill Naraku-but spilled private things!

"That ain't possible! You're a human!" Inuyasha tried his last line of protest.

"Actually, I'm a hanyou," Ichiro smiled.

"Tell that to someone who ain't one. You. Smell. Mortal!"

"I am. I'm also a hanyou. A mortal one. I, um...I'm not an only child."

"There's more of you?" Kagome managed.

"I have a twin sister. She got the youkai, I got the human. It's rare, but it happens. One child is a mortal, the other a fullblood youkai. Twins crop up in the Higurashi line sometimes."

"My Grandpa's a twin, with my Great Uncle," Kagome breathed. He nodded.

"Yes. I have a little brother, too. He's a pure hanyou, though." Ichiro decided that it was best to warn them now. After all, if they stopped with him and Sanae, his little brother might never be born...who now owed him for being born. He could perhaps use that to get Ayame a nice piece of jewelry at a deeper discount than the usual 'family rate'.

"Really? Three...three kids?" Kagome was shocked. Three little ones?

"Sure," he commented, and Inuyasha looked dizzy. Three? Three brats? Two sons? A daughter?A full blooded youkai daughter??

"That's why I said you needn't worry about Great-Grandfather, Grandmother or Uncle Souta. They're fine. All youkai stay away from the Shrine and you now, and that includes us. I told you the truth. Naraku must be stopped," Ichiro explained. He took Ayame's hand. Not all of them stayed away...

"How did you really get through the well, Ichiro?" Kagome asked softly.

"The same way you do, I imagine. They drugged me, but it would have let me through just like you. Grandfather Inutaisho was Lady Midoriko's ally at one time. She is the one who makes the trip possible. Either one of his blood, or one attuned to the Jewel can travel without a Shard. Any other youkai with one can get through it if they know where they're going and will the transit."

Grandfather Inutaisho. A mortal of his blood.

"So-you have a Shard, Ayame?" Sango asked.

"No. I...don't. You do," she answered, and nodded to Kagome. The girl pulled out the bottle and they all stared at it. The extra Shard.

"You gave it to us?"

"In a manner of speaking," Ayame was certain there would be one waiting for them at the well. That took care of the kitsune's Shard, and the one from the Panthers.

"In any case, it's been a really long day," Ichiro said quietly.

"But-" Inuyasha's protest was cut off by a head shake.

"We can't go into detail, I think you know that," Ichiro said mildly.

"Yeah...long day," Kagome agreed dazedly.

"We should turn in, I think," Ayame nodded. She shooed everyone out.

A long night-and it wasn't over yet.

Author's Notes-Ack! I can't believe I forgot to upload this! I truly thought I had, and I do apologize. The rest of the story is now up, and the sequel, "Balance Restored" is also partially posted. That's a WIP, folks, so be aware of that. I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	16. Dancing in the Moonlight Part 3

Chapter 16-Dancing in the Moonlight-part 3

I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Sanae, Akiyoshi, and Rinao.

Elsewhere...

Touzoku should've known. Everything had gone so damned well till now! Too easy a time before this, he relaxed, and got sloppy. Cursing the man again, he kept running as his breath came in harsh pants. Too damned ambitious, that was his problem. Too sure of himself. Story of his life.

He'd robbed a High Monk. Who didn't care for thieves and been waiting for him. Who especially didn't care for kitsune caught in his private library stealing a copy of his treasured secret masterwork. Toukozu did his best to remove the ofuda again as he kept on.

They didn't budge.

He couldn't change form with the damned things on! A glance behind him, and it-no they...were closing. He ran on. Unfair! Monks should stick to regular human magics! Not bind and then unleash guardian youkai on him after hitting him with tracking and binding ofuda. The fat bastard couldn't catch him-but the trio behind him would. He wouldn't stand a chance in straight up battle with his powers crippled by the Monk.

Small wonder Miroku was a sneaky bastard. He came by it honestly!

Damn him! They were closing! In form, they were shaped like large, sinuous snakes, moving incredibly fast. They'd crush and devour him like a rat if they caught him. They were also drawing friends. Lesser youkai, attracted to the power of the Guardians. They'd pick up any leftovers...damn it! He doubted the old drunk knew what he'd unleashed.

Touzoku made for the well. His only hope, without a Shard, they'd be unable to follow, and he'd be able to get them off at leisure five centuries from now. The kitsune would pay for what he was doing, extending his reserves and endurance magically. He'd be drained for days afterwards...but it would be worth it. He'd be safely in the future by dawn. Kaede and the others would kill the Guardians if they attacked the village.

So, he'd just grab as much of his booty as possible as he ran past into the well itself. Thank the Kami he'd thought to stow it nearby before he hit the Temple. He did have a brief thought of regret for the problem he was leaving for Grandmother Kaede, but he couldn't help. He was Touzoku. She would manage.

Besides-she was already dead at his end of time...

Behind him, Hochi was floating as fast as he could as he skimmed the treetops. Mushin worried as he sat uncomfortably on the raccoon-dog's er...back. He hated heights, and promised himself he'd make the fox regret the day he was born for forcing him up here as he tracked the Guardians and their prey. He could just sense them...and had to be near to catch the youkai he released and send them back.

Foolish kitsune! Although Mushin did wonder how the thief had known to try for his private manuscript. The one only Hochi knew about. Who would be interested enough in a simple book of history to steal it? It was just an intellectual exercise, after all. He frowned at the thick scrolls he carried with him. It wasn't like anything remarkable was even in there, mostly just the recollections of various monks who had stayed at the Temple on their travels and interesting stories from Myouga, and what Hochi culled from local youkai.

Master Mushin had no idea that he was going to be considered one the most objective and deft mortal writers on the topic of youkai from a mere fragmentary reconstruction. Nor could he imagine how much of the 'common history' he had jotted down would be lost when the Hidden World came to be.

"We should go higher, Master! I can't see the thief as well down here," Hochi offered. He looked intently at the ground trying to follow the rotten youkai and the Guardians as they flitted through the dim moonlight, seemingly only shadows in the distant trees.

"Higher?" he asked, and nodded heavily, taking a death grip on his staff and repeating prayers as he refused to look down. Surely they were high enough?

"Yes, Master. Don't worry, I will not let you fall!"

"Alright, Hochi," Mushin managed nervously.

Soon after as he was gaining altitude...was when they hit the cow.

Totosai urged greater speed, angry enough to be literally breathing fire. His mount dutifully gave it, single-mindedly charging ahead as Totosai sought his own quarry. Robbed! Him, of all youkai!! Outraged ripped through his old frame again at the realization. Alright, so he'd found his bath had been readied and made use of it. Then discovered all of his basic weapons were gone. It had to be a youkai, so he'd find him.

A hot bath was not sufficient payment for his work!

"I will find that little-OUT OF MY WAY!" Totosai roared as a mammoth raccoon rose in his flight path. His mount bellowed a challenge, and well...did what bulls did when running straight on and seeing something in the way. He charged in spite of his rider's hammer whacking it.

"What!?" Hochi gasped as he felt an unpleasant impact. The raccoon tilted like a blimp losing air! Mushin screamed as he slid and gripped the youkai desperately.

"Hochi!!" Mushin yelled as the youkai tried to compensate, his passenger yelling and screaming as he moved to land as fast as possible. Faster than possible, really.

Not his worst crash. He got low enough that the old monk didn't get more than bruised as Hochi changed back into his usual form and went rolling across the ground. The aged monk-well, he was a fighting monk who'd lived long enough to get old. Honed reflex made him act. He tumbled, screamed and grabbed prayer beads, tossing them at the airborne pair and casting a magic.

Mushin actually did Totosai a favor in the abstract. The bull was not stopping without intervention, and the Smith was barely clinging onto his back. But, when he bound it and forced it to still-he didn't nail Totosai and the Smith was sent flying. He landed about ten feet away from the disheveled monk, who was still sitting on the ground.

A hammer and beads were raised threateningly by two old men who just had a collision. Hochi staggered a bit as he saw who was where and tried to stop them.

"How dare you, monk!?"

"Impudent madman! How dare you attack us?" Mushin thundered.

"Master-Masters, wait! This is Master Totosai! Master Mushin is the Monk Miroku's teacher-please don't fight!" Hochi managed.

"The Smith?" this was said with a puzzled scowl from the balding High Monk.

"The High Monk, eh?" A glance, "don't look very monkish riding a youkai."

"Rotten creature! I am a Monk of tremendous power and authority!"

"I happen to be the finest Swordmaker in the land! Speak with respect!"

"Masters-the kitsune-" is getting away...

"Eh? Kitsune??" Totosai asked sharply.

"We've more important matters, stay out of our way. I've a thief to catch!" Mushin tried to get up-and stumbled, still discombobulated by the crash.

"Thief, eh? So...what did he take? What did he look like?" Totosai demanded.

"A powerful fox. He tried to rob my Temple, and I will chastise him for it!"

"Hm. I'm looking for a youkai thief as well-who robbed my workshop!"

They glared at each other. Oh, yes...the same thought occurred to both. The same thief. Both tried to rise and sat back down to rest a bit.

After all...they were not spring chickens.

Mushin was in no shape to follow and neither was Totosai. Hochi was still banged up too. This was rather unfortunate because Touzoku was able to escape them and the youkai got too far away by the time they sorted themselves out.

Dawn came, and Akiyoshi woke first. He glanced at the sleepy women in the hut and stretched, yawning. With Kaede asleep...he risked giving his real ears a good scratch. Grabbing his stuff, he ambled outside and saw to his morning routine. The same thing every day. Brush the teeth, wash up a bit...and he found a secluded place to sit awhile.

Beneath the Sacred Tree as the village awoke to greet the day. He set his toiletry bag aside and sat with his back to the trunk and breathed. Time to meditate. Some humans got in touch with their inner child. Akiyoshi meditated...to get in touch with his inner youkai. Every day and without fail. Because he was neither Human or Inu. He was both.

Akiyoshi had no desire to constantly worry over an object to keep his...more combative side under control. His youkai was close to Dad's in power, yes-but he wanted to try something different when he consulted Mom on the matter. Her opinion was that his father's youkai blood had been driven insane, because it was continuously restrained and forced down. If it wasn't-it might be possible to control it and channel it more effectively. To have control even in a fullblooded state. Father had thought they were both insane and literally dragged him to Totosai-who created a ring to restrain his youkai blood.

Aki managed to keep it locked up in a chest and unused, refusing to give up. After three centuries of diligent practice and constant effort, he was able to point to only two instances of losing control. But Mother was wrong, Aki had no control then Father did when it happened, he became a killing machine in spite of his best efforts. He could however restrain himself quite effectively and generally able to prevent it from happening in the first place.

So again he went within and sought that balance.

Until Aki tensed. Something was wrong. He smelled kitsune, youkai-and fear. It got closer. He took a deep breath, his nose was superior to any in the Clan. A true bloodhound, really. The wind carried subtle scents that didn't belong here. Another breath as he came out of his trance. Nylon. Plastic. Power. He remained calm, invoking his disciplines. Few youkai learned the balance and clarity meditation exercises offered. Most of the time they were too busy trying to eat the ones who used them.

But now-he rose, heading into the village.

Moments later, Sanae and Rinao smelled the kitsune and the youkai when they neared. Looks were exchanged over the breakfast they were lending a hand with. What to do? Kaede didn't note it until a few moments later. Then the aged Priestess went for her bow as her senses picked up the problem.

"Remain here for your safety!" she ordered, rising and hurrying out while sounding the alarm. But Akiyoshi came in, saw they were alerted, and got his own bow.

"Akiyoshi, this is not our combat. The Priestess is capable," Rinao ordered.

"I smell plastics and nylon. No way that's a native. I don't allow old women to fight for me in any case, Rinao. Not happening!" he answered, slinging on the quiver and reaching into his pack for a slim blade on a weighted chain kept in an inside pocket, his back-up weapon.

"What? Out there?" Sanae sniffed-but her nose was less sensitive.

"You are certain?" Rinao was rising as well. If it was a visitor from out of time, then yes, their assistance might be needed. Their duty would be clear.

"Yep."

"Damn," Sanae picked up her wrapped Tenseiga.

"It seems our rest time ends," Rinao noted as she plucked her own spear up and the trio came out into the village proper and stared. A not inefficient method of generalship. The old woman had the humans well-drilled and ready to obey her orders. All in spite of the stink of fear that wafted about. Impressive.

"I said stay inside!" Kaede yelled to them, mustering her people.

The air was filled with yells and wails as the village's women and children hid in their huts and the men grabbed weapons. The Inu smelled multiple combatants coming fast-right for them, unswerving. The Princess regretfully noted that Akiyoshi was correct. Kaede was not meant to die for another ten years from her understanding, and that meant she would have to survive this. With what she smelled, she highly doubted that would be the case without their intervention.

But youkai didn't drop those charms. Ever. Even to aid innocent humans. It drilled in all of them from infancy. Never let the mortals see you as you are. Your life is worth more than a thousand of theirs. They hesitated. Do not interfere in history. Sesshomaru's orders...not to mention what they saw.

They were surrounded by armed humans. A Priestess. All the ingredients for a mob-a common feature in youkai lore before the Hidden World. They mobbed, took you down, and dismembered and burned you, then smashed anything left. After that, they scattered the ashes and crushed bones with blessed salt to make sure. If you were lucky. What happened when you were caught by mortals, all of it, the bounties and rewards, fighting monks moving with troops of Samurai, hunting packs they were called...the Shogunate had not been kind to them.

But Rinao saw her duty.

"Go inside!" Kaede yelled again.

"Lady-a moment," Rinao went to the old woman and spoke softly. Even her cousins didn't hear what she said. Eyes popped wide open and the Priestess paused in the midst of battle preparations. After a moment, Kaede nodded.

"Very well. We have a deal-should you prove capable of aiding us," she said more loudly as villagers saw her pause. Rinao, with a calm countenance...turned off her charm.

Her cousins followed suit and a slim katana was drawn from it's shieldcloth and settled at Sanae's hip. For this she'd need it. Villagers gasped as Kaede nodded, looking at their ears. So. That was how it was.

"They come quickly," she said.

"Should be fun-I could use a good fight," Sanae commented with a grin that was bright with nerves.

Author's notes-Ok! Here we are with a new chapter. I mentioned Aki's meditations earlier in the story, it seems possible to me that there might be other ways of managing youkai blood. I could not resist Totosai and Mushin running into each other! Hopefully you enjoyed. Thanks for reading as always!-Namiyo


	17. The Weave Broken part 1

Chapter 17-The weave broken, part 1

No, I do not own Inuyasha! Honest! I do own Ichiro 'cause I made him.

Some violent content this time.

Inuyasha was not doing well. Oh, not by a long shot as the night drew to a merciful close. He couldn't sleep, and sat in the doorway of the room he shared with Miroku-where he could see her door.

Kagome. She would never leave him, no. They would wed and have a family. Sons, and an undoubtedly lovely and delicate daughter, a fine Lady. Human, youkai, and hanyou. One of each! Proof was currently in with his own chosen bride. His son. Had Kagome's gift of Jewelsight, and her eyes. His face, though, definitely his nose too. He'd just never allowed himself to see it until now.

A slight head shake met this. In truth-the hanyou had dreamed of a family. A fine wife, children, happy with people who loved him, that he would love. One of those impossible things lowly hanyou didn't have. But he would. He would have a family with Kagome, she would be his...that was rather distracting. Well remembered glimpses of her bathing kept wandering into his head-eh...bad thoughts, yes. But they remained. The ones that wandered by after a day of having her firm, bared thighs gripping him thanks to that so very short skirt and Kagome's breasts against his back as they held onto each other tightly.

If she knew he on occasion jumped slightly more than strictly needed running with her so she'd bounce-he'd never get within arm's reach again, much less carry her. He was a man-well...partially, anyways. So what if he liked the way she felt against him? Kagome was the one who jumped on his back first! But he enjoyed it. Oh, yes. Scent said she did too, in a similar way every once in a while. It was well...the closest he'd ever been to-more. Much more.

To lying with a woman. Nights with his chosen beside him. Many nights. In a shared bed. The things one did with a wife in a shared bed. Maybe in other places than bed...maybe bathing. Maybe even-during the day? Daytime! Ears twitched madly as he blushed at the thought. Ruthlessly, he pushed all of that out of his head. Matters were serious now, and bedding was not the issue here. Marriage was.

Hm. The hanyou tried to look at it from the only perspective he knew, that of a noble viewing a possible match. On one side-he loved her. She loved him. Mother would have liked her. She would've approved of Kagome being his bride, Inuyasha was certain of it. He liked her family, even the old man, and they liked him. Kagome made him feel happy, peaceful, and comfortable with himself. A good match that way.

Now-the other side. She couldn't cook very well. She couldn't sew well, didn't know how to behave half the time. An ill tempered, bead using danger magnet, Kagome was a lot of trouble. Not much of a dower, either. He'd bet on it. They seemed prosperous enough for her world, but no lands, no title, and no movable goods short of bringing things through the well. The hanyou would have to provide for her and offer her a decent house too. That would be a problem.

But he would work hard every day and find a way to keep her properly, since Kagome was used to a rather comfortable existence in her world. She deserved more than a damned little hut and a peasant's life. Not to mention she deserved more respect than a youkai's mortal wife got, much less a hanyou's. So he'd have to do a lot of fighting to make sure that was so, and was not bothered by it in the least. He'd get to come home to her and their children after working or fighting after all, and that was a grand thought.

That kid in there, and his siblings.

Inuyasha got rather distracted with thoughts of what had to happen to have children, and forced himself to think on other things. There was bad, but much good. Until this evening he'd accepted not having a bride, he couldn't be asking for everything to be easy if he was lucky enough to get one. Inuyasha firmly reminded himself of that. Kagome would just have to learn to cook and sew and tend a home right...or he'd find a way to afford servants. Somehow.

Although, Ichiro had said...his father was a fucking rice seller. A mere merchant. Couldn't be.

That train of thought was dropped fast. What about Kikyou? Damn. He...didn't go with her. Obviously. Not that he really wanted to-but he'd seen little choice, so there had to be a way to get Kikyou to let him stay, then. Because Kagome had chosen him, must love him as she said she did, apparently would show him her love too, in all sorts of...not good. Bad thoughts, shameful, dirty, filthy thoughts, he decided firmly.

He smoothly got up and let Miroku stay sleeping. He went outside to wake the little...wake up Ichiro, full of questions that only he could answer.

Kagome wasn't asleep either. How could she? Instead she lay there staring up at the ceiling. Ichiro-was going to be her child. Such a nice guy, and Ayame...was going to be her daughter in law. Wow. She didn't mind the thought, actually. The one she'd met hadn't liked her much, but this Ayame was a pretty nice person and they were obviously very happy together. Ichiro was a great guy too. Smart, brave, very together. She liked him a lot.

But-she was going to marry Inuyasha! He was staying. He was not leaving her for Kikyou. It had upset her for so long, but it was going to be alright. A smile lit her face as sheer relief washed over her. He wouldn't die. She'd have him in her life. Everything would be wonderful and they'd be together. Kagome wanted to laugh with the sheer joy of it.

Maybe he'd buy her a pretty ring, ask her to marry him, they'd be engaged for awhile, then they'd be married at the Shrine. Kagome began planning the wedding as she lay there, her clothes, who would come, what they'd do...would they live in this era? Probably, but if they were together it wouldn't be too bad.

Probably have a cute little hut somewhere, all cozy and together. For a moment-she blushed. In truth...sometimes when he carried her, the thought of being with him had drifted by. How couldn't it? It was exciting sometimes. Hands gripping her thighs, clinging to a strong back as they almost flew...but he didn't think that way. Kagome sighed to herself. No, not Inuyasha. He was a cold fish sometimes and he complained about carrying her too. If he knew how it made her feel sometimes, he'd never carry her again.

One hand went to her neck as she thought about it. Would he matebond with her as Ayame had to Ichiro? Did it hurt? It looked like a bite. His fangs were pretty sharp looking, his claws too. But he never hurt her with them...nor would he. She knew it. He must do this matebonding from what Ichiro said though, so she would live for centuries.

She idly wondered about things, until she sat straight up. Kagome quickly headed outside-maybe they were up, she had to know!

They ran into each other in the run down gardens. A firerat clad hanyou, and a miko in pajamas. Both clearly headed to the same place.

"Uh...you're up," the hanyou said awkwardly.  
"Inuyasha, hey there. Couldn't sleep?" the miko asked with a bright grin. A scent spike hit his nose. Nervousness. He could respect that-he wasn't doing much better.

"Feh. Why are you up, wench? Ought to be getting some sleep," he said, making a disapproving face at her.

"I couldn't rest, um...I wanted some air. The room was stuffy, you know?" Kagome's eyes went to Ichiro and Ayame's door. He noted it, and folded his arms.

"Oh? Sure you weren't going to ask him more things?" She looked embarrassed, and he looked smug.

"L-like what?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," he answered, looking away, and she nodded to herself.

"You were too, weren't you!"

"Feh. I don't need to ask some little mortal anything!"

"Like if we're still alive in Japan somewhere in my Era? You thought of it too, didn't you?" He froze. Damn it. Kagome looked up at the hillsides and sighed. "I bet you we are," she commented. Someone had come to rescue Ichiro besides Ayame. Who else would?

"You think...eh. Maybe," he admitted.

"Wow. You never say I'm right."

"That's not true. You just aren't much." Brown eyes glared.

"Funny. Really funny," Kagome shot back, sitting down with a grumble on the walkway.

He paused. Should he-sit with her now? If they were to be wed...he had rights as she did. Intimacy was acceptable to an extent. So he decided to feel it out and sat next to her. Kagome glanced over, wondering. They'd sat together alone all the time before, he'd often held her hand or she would lean against him, but now-it wasn't the same. What would come of it wasn't in question anymore.

Would he make a move?

He felt stupid as moments passed. If she was to be his, he was allowed to hold her if it pleased him! He had before and she hadn't rejected him. Miroku held and fondled Sango all the time now that they were promised. He sternly reminded himself of this as he scooted closer carefully. Kagome didn't run away or say the word. Fine then-he was allowed!

A hand crept behind her, carefully not touching. There. If she wished to lean against his shoulder, he'd let her. Kagome sat there and frowned as she glanced over. He was stiffly looking straight ahead with an arm behind her...and Tetsusaiga was in a white knuckled death grip as he clutched it to his chest.

"Inuyasha?" The sound of splintering wood echoed when he raked the wooden walkway with his claws. He paled and was wide-eyed as he jumped and yanked his arm back.

"What?? I was stretching!" he barked-and oh, no. Giggles. That was it. He went to rise and she laid a hand on his arm with a grin.

"You know, that's what guys say sometimes when they make a pass," Kagome giggled. A concerned sniff as he glared at her closely.

"A pass at what?"

"At-girls they like," she explained with a blush, and he understood the reference. But he grimly sat back down, and slowly put his arm around her, pulling her close as her laughter stopped. They sat rather stiffly like that, and Kagome didn't say anything. They both felt rather uncomfortable at the moment. She did finally look up to see him staring into the distance. He turned to look at her, and he flushed, leaning in...Kagome shivered but tilted her face up...

And Inuyasha swore! A sharp smack to his neck-and Myouga wailed.

"Master! Please be gentler to a poor flea."

"Work on your timing!" Inuyasha snapped and the flea sighed. Alright...so he'd been hungry and not thinking. But still!

Ichiro woke up to greet the day-and found out that they were waiting outside.

"Good morning," he said politely, wondering at the claw marks in the wood.

"Good morning, Ichiro," Kagome answered.

"Er-sleep well?" he asked, trying to be casual.

"Not really," she admitted, as Inuyasha looked down. He felt like a fool. Her son. His.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear it. I don't know about you, but I could eat." Ayame came out after him and smiled.

"So could I. Good morning," the wolf said with a polite nod to both of them.

"Hello, Ayame. Well-let's go eat," Kagome replied.

"Might want to dress first, Kagome," the wolf chuckled-and she gasped. Her nightclothes!

"Oh, no!" And she was gone to change. Ichiro snorted at the sight.

"Ok, that's funny," he chuckled. But Myouga peered at him from the hanyou's shoulder.

"Master-who is this?" The flea asked. Ichiro grinned at the sight.

"Myouga? Hey! How are you?" A cheerful greeting? The flea hoped, bit-and gasped.

"You-Impossible!! Your blood tastes of-of..."

"Didn't fill him in, huh?" Ichiro asked, letting Myouga sip as he liked. Inuyasha did as they went to eat. The stunned flea just wasn't sure he believed it.

"I suppose felicitations are in order soon, then! Oh, I'm so happy for you, my Lord!"

"Feh. Cut that crap out!" Inuyasha said.

"You don't change a bit, do you, flea?" Ayame noted.

"I suppose not. I'm only delighted to meet the young master Ichiro-and his lovely lady! A kind, generous fellow, certainly!" Myouga told her.

"Uh-huh. Only because I let you feed, 'youga," Ichiro chuckled. He'd grown up with his Father's vassal-who still served the hanyou after five centuries.

It was an awkward meal. They all sat together behind the partition to discuss a few things.

"So, we'll get you both home this afternoon," Kagome said mildly after awhile.

"Yep. Looking forward to it, I'll admit it," Ichiro smiled as she glanced back.

"So am I. This Era isn't mine anymore. The sooner we're home the better," Ayame sighed.

"I can understand that, Ayame," Miroku answered, and small talk kept them busy.

"Meh. In any case-let's go, shall we?" Ichiro asked finally. Not long after they did-Miroku sensed it first.

"Oh, no," he paused and looked grim.

"What is it?"

"Something has happened at the village. Youkai-powerful ones. Let's hurry," he said. But Tetsusaiga rattled suddenly. Rather insistently. Inuyasha felt it and scowled. Tenseiga. Had to be. That meant Sesshomaru and he said as much. Ichiro knew better. At the village-it meant Sanae.

"Then we'd better hurry, my love," to the others, Ayame announced, "I'll take Ichiro, you travel as seems best, people. We need speed." Ayame held her hand out as Miroku and Sango got on Kirara and Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back.

"Crap. This always makes me a little nauseous," Ichiro said flatly. He winced, and took Ayame's wrist tightly. A whirlwind formed-and they not only kept up with Inuyasha at his fastest, but the group had to work to match her as she moved at her full speed. Inuyasha was a bit nonplussed as he picked up a steady stream of soft cursing.

"Oh, quit complaining! I'm the one doing the work! It doesn't bother you when you travel with Sanae!"

"I will heave if you keep bitching, woman! Nothing spins with her!!" Ichiro snapped.

"Scares the crap out of me and you just go 'woohoo' and raise your arms like it's nothing but a coaster ride!" Ayame shot back. Inuyasha wondered. What scared her? And-what was a 'coaster ride'?

But soon-they had no time for questions.

Lights, fire, screaming, general mayhem. Yep. Sanae was doing what she did best, alright. The only thing she was truly, deeply good at. Action. A massive snake youkai with some sort of barrier around it, and a cloud of lesser ones-right at the village!! Inuyasha dropped Kagome as Ayame did Ichiro, and they headed in to fight. One of the massive snakes was dead-another writhing. But...oh. They produced balls of what looked like lightning. That explained the fires.

Arrows flew from the village, and there were gasps as Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. Because someone was thrown a good twenty feet into a chicken coop in front of them. Feathers flew as they landed with a crash, but the creature who pulled free and threw a live chicken off of her...laughed? Bloodied, disheveled-she was having a blast. Sane loved a good workout.

Humans, though, they struggled with lesser ones who'd come seeking prey. An archer on a hut's roof was methodically laying down fire with literally inhuman speed and accuracy as Kaede fired her own arrows, defending the village. Her arrows were effective-and his went through and frequently took two out with each shot. Crumpled humans forms in the dirt were testament to the battle that swirled around them, and Kagome fired her arrows as Ichiro grabbed a spear. He wasn't a great fighter-alright, he sucked, but maybe...Mom could do it-and if he had her powers...

"I'm running out of arrows, here!" Akiyoshi yelled as he shot another. A whip of light lashed out and dozens were shredded as Rinao worked. No fury, very little flash...she might as well have been shoe shopping for all of her seeming effort. But the tall female moved to take the remaining snakes, a spear held lightly as she fought.

"Don't you dare, Rin! That upright one's mine!!" a sword was gripped and sliver hair bounced as a jeans clad youkai called out her claim. She looked gleeful as her claws ripped through several youkai.

"Then hurry. We waste time if you wish to use Tenseiga fully," Rinao shot back, and said something that made Inuyasha's blood run cold as she slashed in a single graceful leap. Poisonclaw. A hiss as she used her toxins and the thrashing one died. The other woman grabbed her wounded arm as she hurled something at a youkai coming too close.

"Hijinkessou!" Inuyasha's were effective, and hers shredded the youkai and went through another, wounding it. Sanae leapt with Tenseiga, that went through a small youkai-that sort of vanished?? Tenseiga couldn't hurt anything! Impossible. He fought through several youkai and scowled. Because some of their opponents went for Kagome and Ichiro.

But the man was ready. Ichiro's spear glowed and he struck. The youkai vanished. Purified! But one slid by and smacked Kagome. To Inuyasha's shock-an arrow, the female's Hijinkessou, and a spear hit it at the same time, then the archer leapt to help her.

The dazed Miko felt a strong arm wrap around her and pull her away. Staring up, she saw...black dog ears? Brown eyes dark with worry and nerves as their eyes met. But he snapped at the human who'd protected her.

"Ichiro! Get down and take cover!!"

"Hah! I've got her, Aki! Help Sanae and Rinao!" Ichiro yelled, and stabbed another. It went in puff of dust and light, and Akiyoshi gasped.

"This is new!"

"Yep. Now get back to work!" Ichiro snapped, seeing Ayame using her leaf blades as she fought to get to him and protect him.

Sango's hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff were well employed, and Inuyasha saw the big one. He growled and went right for it. But someone else was charging right with him, matching his leap. He stared blankly at a silver haired, dog eared woman with stripes and a red starburst. The hanyou who helped Kagome yelled her name as his own claws shredded a youkai who got too close.

"Sanae!! Be careful!!" But she grinned.

The snake cooperated. It dodged and shot one of the balls at them. Inuyasha grinned.

"Bakuhuurya!" The backlash wave. But Sanae snapped Tenseiga, sending power into it...and it was big. Very, very big. Souunga had been sent to hell with that kind of power...

It went boom. The ground shook as they landed gracefully at the same time, Sanae barely hitting the ground before she lashed out with a foot at another of the dwindling foes. Several of whom were now fleeing.

"Take that, you fucks! Sankontessou!" she snarled as claws lashed, and he paused, shocked. A starburst, stripes, a Clan Mon like Ichiro's around her neck. She spat out dust and brushed feathers off, bloody, battered, and grinning like a maniac. This was Sanae?? Crap.

So much for thinking she'd be a delicate Lady.

Author's notes- Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	18. The Weave Broken part 2

Chapter 18-The weave broken, part 2

I do not own Inuyasha or related characters-but I do own Sanae, Akiyoshi, Rinao and Ichiro. Really! I invented them in the twisted depths of my brain.

Sanae's proud smile faded at the sight of the group that had come to their aid-and the young hanyou standing there gaping at her. But her chin lifted and her eyes met his as she shouldered Tenseiga modestly, noting what was what going on around them. Panting, leaning on weapons and each other, the villagers around them groaned. Ten dead, eight wounded and a good part of the village wrecked. It would've been all of them lying there if not for the odd youkai-but the losses hurt. Kaede looked drawn as she slumped, breathing hard and her only eye soft with sorrow.

"Priestess. Collect your dead here, together," Rinao ordered, drawing eyes to her. Kaede shook her head, clearly thinking the worst at the request.

"I'll not hand our dead to-"

"We don't eat humans, you crazy old bat," Sanae scowled, glaring. Akiyoshi was horrified and insulted.

"Kaede! If that's really Tenseiga-it's a healing sword!" Kagome gasped, realizing. She had some bruises, but she was fine thanks to the trio that had leapt to her defense. Ichiro nodded as he tossed the clumsily used spear aside.

"If you hurry, she can save them all. But you haven't got time to waste," he said. The villagers, unsure, did as told. The bodies were laid in a line, and Sanae considered as she moved to stand in front of them, holding her sword horizontal to her body. Sure enough-the escorts to the next world clustered. Once they and the soul left she could not aid them. Almost too late...but not yet.

Her clawed fingertips rested on the blade-and slid down it's length while she focused. As she did, it glowed softly and she brought it upright in both hands.

"Do my will, Tenseiga!" Sanae ordered, and slashed down in a ritual strike...it looked almost like a kaze no kizu. Blue though...and it didn't harm anything they could see. But ten dead humans began to breathe and sat up. Dazed, they stared at each other as villagers gasped in wonder. Sanae sheathed her beloved sword and murmured thanks to it. Myouga reappeared, having fled as usual during the battle.

"What was that?" Miroku asked. His eyes were huge as he stood with Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha, who'd come to the miko's side. Myouga heard and explained.

"That power-I only saw it used once, long ago. That female has tapped into Tenseiga's full strength! The blow that can save a hundred lives!" the flea breathed, awed.

"It's called the restoration wave," Akiyoshi noted absently where he stood not far off. He was still pissed that the fool woman thought they wanted to use the dead somehow. Revolting and outrageous.

"Wow," Kagome breathed.

"Can you not help the injured?" a villager asked nervously.

"Don't be greedy. I can't help them unless they die," Sanae answered.

"We've gotten them back-she's right. Quit pushing our luck!" another farmer chided.

"Thank you, Lady!" a woman called, hurrying to her once dead husband. Akiyoshi started to collect his arrows. He intended to get them-and then get the hell out of here. Uncle would know now that Sanae used her sword and their charms were down, and the group here...they couldn't know who they were! He was desperately trying to come up with a cover story as he grabbed another arrow.

"Time to leave," Rinao announced, as she came to the same conclusion Akiyoshi had.

"Yeah..." Sanae nodded. She looked worriedly at Ichiro, unsure what to say. Not to mention Ayame was here! He grinned though, and it only made her worry more. What had happened while he was with-them?

"Ah ha! You guys alright? Can't leave you anywhere!" he asked teasingly, and they looked at each other.

"Do we know you?" Rinao asked haughtily.

"They know who I am, cousin," Ichiro answered with a sigh. Sanae seemed to relax then-and swore.

"Fucking hell! When did that happen?? Fine then, are you ok?" She hurried over to hug him.

"So-years of custom's for other people now? Damn it, Ichiro!" Akiyoshi sputtered as he glared.

"Hey, no choice, ok? I'm fine, twin-oof!" Sanae squeezed and lifted him off the ground in her enthusiasm-and poor Ichiro turned a bit purple as he tried for air.

"They know that too?" she asked in a soft hiss, and he nodded. She made a face as she let him go, her brother rubbing his ribs. A Sanae hug could be painful on occasion. But Akiyoshi shook his head and came over to grip his elder brother's shoulder gently in hello.

"Mortal twit! Ayame! You're ok too? How're you-never mind, I can guess you found a way," Sanae sighed. The wolf reassured her as they hugged that yes, she was fine.

"You're Sanae and Akiyoshi, aren't you...?" Kagome asked shyly. Both youkai and hanyou looked abashed at the question. Akiyoshi was as tall as the hanyou she knew, but his black hair was much shorter then Inuyasha's, it only went just past his collar. The top half of it was pulled into a tail around his dog ears, with locks loose over where ears were missing, bangs. Warm brown eyes, fangs, coloring aside...his face was like Inuyasha's too.

Sanae was pretty. Silver hair and thick lashed golden eyes. Slightly taller than her, well toned, great clothes and a belly ring visible with her low rider jeans and white shirt. This Rin, as Sanae had called her. Tall, leggy, lean and graceful in jeans and a grey v-neck shirt with short sleeves. But her name, cousin, Ichiro had called her...she watched everyone serenely. They stared.

"Hello, um, Rin, was it?" Kagome asked.

"Rinao," she corrected. Her tone, her stance...Inuyasha had a really bad feeling as he looked at her. A face like fine porcelain and cold eyes that bored right into you like you were nothing to her, like you were beneath her. A purple starburst, stripes, steel colored hair and poison claws. Rin. Oh, crap. A hand drifted to his sword. But-Inuyasha wondered why this youkai would bear a similar name as the human kid his brother let tag along with him.

"Master! Her cadence mark!!" Myouga stammered.

"I see 'em," his master muttered.

"But-she is a Princess of your father's Clan!" Myouga announced.

"I am. I am Inutaisho Rinao, Princess and Heir of the Clan Inu," Rinao stated calmly.

"That means you're Sesshomaru's...kid. Aren't you? What're you up to here?" Inuyasha asked tensely. Sanae was shocked, but not Rinao. Sanae didn't think of the deeper enmity between the brothers now. Rinao had expected it as soon as they came into the battle. Only logical that he should feel so. Father had rightfully kept him outcast at this point, after all. He had yet to earn his place.

"If I wished to harm you, we should be fighting already," she answered.

"And-you two are...are..." Kagome couldn't say the rest of it.

"My pleasure to present my twin sister, the Lady Sanae, and my younger brother, Lord Akiyoshi. Guys-this is Aunt Sango, Kirara, Uncle Miroku, Uncle Shippo-with Inuyasha and Kagome," Ichiro said cheerfully. Both smiled at them awkwardly as Kagome moved forward to stare.

The youkai looked worried as the mortal peered at her and her hanyou brother closely. Sanae returned the favor. They stood at almost the same height, Mom was an inch taller when she finished growing...she was pretty...so young, in a school uniform. Seventeen now, just a nice girl from Tokyo. Sanae had seen her once or twice, but-not like this. Of all of them she'd worried privately about this possibility the most. Would Mom be scared of her as a fullblooded Inu youkai? Sanae didn't think she could bear that if it was so-and thanked anything she could think of that she hadn't needed her full form to fight today.

But Kagome hesitantly reached for her...oh. Her ears. There was a giggle as she let her gently tweak them in their nest of silver curls.

"They're real. Pierced too. Is that-a perm? It looks...nice," Kagome gulped. A nod. She then turned to Akiyoshi and he bent his head to let her feel his own without being asked. Silky soft and warm like Sanae's and Inuyasha's, but the same color as her own hair. Mom never pinched at any age as he discovered when gentle fingers rubbed them hesitantly a moment.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see. I know you probably don't like that," Kagome managed shyly. Inuyasha didn't, anyways. He always said so.

"That's ok. We actually like having our ears rubbed, and you wanted to know if they were real. How else can you tell...eh-Kagome?" Akiyoshi told her fondly with a slight hesitation at her name. Inuyasha shivered. She probably rubbed their ears every day. Likely rubbed his too...but the black-haired hanyou gently patted her hands when she let go of them. Kagome looked at them.

Trimmed claws. Those really were claws and dog ears that he had. He was a hanyou. Kagome didn't know what to say. A regretful look was shot at all of them by Akiyoshi. He sighed and tugged Sanae's arm.

"We have to go," he commented.

"Ohhh, come on, Aki! We just-"

"Sanae, we have Ichiro and Ayame now and the youkai are dead," Aki noted patiently.

"But-"

"No buts."

"Maybe-"

"Sanae! Come on." But Inuyasha stepped in front of them, glaring.

"Who said you were going anywhere? Not till we have some more answers." He folded his arms.

"Answers?" Akiyoshi asked innocently, gulping.

"Indeed. Until this-we believed you three to be humans, Akiyoshi. How was this done? The request made by Rinao to not speak of this battle to them or to ask how this was done seems to be voided," Kaede noted, frowning as she glared. She didn't like being tricked-and had agreed to it only for the village's sake.

"Oh, really? What, were you hiding behind those charm things? Did you let those youkai loose? Talk!" the hanyou demanded. But their reactions startled him as he snarled, his worry and disbelief overriding his temper. Two pairs of ears went completely flat as Rinao stiffened. She was ramrod straight and her eyes lowered. Oh, no.

Inu families worked like packs in many ways...and she was thankful that this was an allied one, not her own. The young hanyou was not their Father, but scent said otherwise to her friend and cousins. Chins quivered...then lifted. Instinctively-both Sanae and Akiyoshi reacted to their sire and pack leader's fury. They submitted to his authority as lower ranking packmates should. Inuyasha gasped, and stepped back a pace in rejection of it, making them pause in confusion.

No one showed throat to a hanyou!

Ichiro put his hands on each of their arms to comfort them and draw their attention to what was what. He was lucky, a full mortal...he had no youkai telling him to obey his sire and submit. It had made travel with them much easier for him then if one of his siblings had been in the same boat. It had also made his teenage rebellions much more interesting when youkai parenting methods didn't work on him. But Ichiro sighed as they responded to touch and scent saying all was well.

"Anything you missed telling him, Ichiro?" Sanae asked wryly after a moment.

"Not much, Sanae," Ichiro admitted.

"Then, I think we ought to take care of this inside?" Akiyoshi suggested with a sigh, shaking it off. They went into Kaede's hut, not happy. The future walked with them...and they all sat, noting camping equipment stowed neatly along the wall.

They explained they'd been here waiting for Ichiro to get back-they'd been sent here...and were rather evasive on who did that, but they'd stayed here and 'chilled' at the village for the last few days until the youkai attacked, then lent a hand. They'd been under orders to stay here and concealed so as not to bother history, and hadn't intended to do otherwise, nor did they unleash the youkai. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks. They both had a feeling about that as the trio spoke. Who would tell them to go somewhere safer.

The guardian youkai and the strays were either dead or fleeing, and Sanae had used Tenseiga to save the dead humans. Kagome watched her warrior daughter use it with pride and faint worry. A youkai with a heart warm enough to use the fang fully. Inuyasha's strength and her kindness. Pride in her actions-and worry about why she had to.

Inutaisho Kagome wondered who the hell unleashed those things without being around to call them back! Who was that damned stupid? Why were they here anyways? Those types were favored for chastisement or protecting something. To be fair-the one responsible for casting them loose was hurrying here as fast as he could...and had a small accident that had delayed him. But she didn't know that.

"They went inside, it looks like everyone is fine. Can you...move yet, dear?" the woman asked gently as she knelt beside a prone form in the treeline.

Inuyasha groaned. He groaned-because his own wife had blindsided him with a smack from a spiritually charged bow. Still on the ground and unable to move from it, he glared at her with such furious betrayal in his eyes that Kagome paled. It was a good thing Inuyasha had never struck her, feeling it was wrong to do so-he looked half tempted to change that stance.

Kagome felt horrible, it had to have hurt a lot, even pulling some of the force so as not to purify him. But she had to stop her husband from charging in to save the kids when their younger selves got there first. Because seeing the little ones was bad enough-seeing themselves would be worse and she knew it.

"Sorry, I couldn't use the beads, they might have flattened both of you. Remember? Six months ago when they were shopping and we were having dinner out? You hit the ground too when she said it. Sorry."

"Never. Do. That. Again," he said as he lay there.

"I, um...well-I'll try not-"

"Promise me," he glared as the words were bitten off.

"I won't. I promise, Inuyasha. I shouldn't have done it," Kagome answered quietly, and he nodded.

"Fine. Crap...that hurts," he groaned.

"Sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome winced and apologized again...as she looked up at the same time as Ichiro and her younger self did.

A Jewel Shard?

"Um...do you sense that?" Ichiro asked suddenly. Higurashi Kagome nodded and looked towards the well, eyes wide as something came to light suddenly-as though it had been hidden.

"It's...you feel it, Ichiro?"

"Something glowing and faintly pulling from that way. Right?" he asked, pointing.

"Yes! That's a shard!" she exclaimed.

Outside, Inutaisho Kagome unlimbered her bow.

"One shard, moving fast towards the well!" she hissed, and Inuyasha cursed. Oh, shit. They had the Panther's. That meant it was...shit. She couldn't see him, if she did she might know even after so long! He would not allow her to know about Touzoku. No. It would kill her.

"Stay here and let them get it!" he ordered. But some things never changed. She shook her head and left, determined to do her duty as she saw it. To serve as Jewelguardian again and protect the Shard from evil. He tried to get his legs under him and follow. Damned woman! There were days he wished he preferred less troublesome women.

Everyone came charging out of the hut at the warning given. And-if the older one heard...he'd have told the kid he'd been to stop wasting his breath.

"Stay back, Kagome!"

"No way!" she answered, carrying her bow as they all headed for the well...and sensed it.

A very powerful youkai aura opened up ahead and...Spiritual powers. Damned strong too.

"Oh, shit," Sanae said grimly.

"Yep," Aki agreed.

It had seemed like the best time. Touzoku had led the youkai here-and three auras in the village made him hesitate. He'd seen them fight off the youkai, now...time to go. He had the heavy bundle slung on his back as he gathered himself for the trip home. And smelled something burning. His shieldcloth! The pouch that held the shard! Crap!! Claws batted at it-he couldn't drop it, so he had to put it out.

Running feet, and-oh no. Lord Inuyasha and Kagome his mate, baka Inuyasha, the young miko he'd loved...Miroku, Sango, himself as a mere kit. Sanae and Akiyoshi, Ayame, Ichiro...it stunned him. He didn't have long before they got there.

They knew? How? A glance down at the hole in the pouch. Fuck!! He was sensed! In the well's clearing, he turned at bay as someone cut him off, leaping to get in front of him with a scale patterned Tetsusaiga.

"Touzoku," Inuyasha growled. Eight tails, same red hair if now wearing a loose, dull black kimono, ofuda stuck to him, a large and awkward pack on his shoulders. Still a short little shit, came up to maybe his chin. The kit he'd thought of as a son as time had passed.

"Inuyasha. Out of my way!" he scowled. The kitsune straightened a bit, and went for one of Totosai's toys. A slim katana. It wasn't Tetsusaiga-but all he needed to do was get past him and through. Then he'd be able to vanish into modern Japan.

"Who are you?" An older voice, she still smelled like kindness itself...she used to bring him candy and toys, tell him stories, give him extra food and cuddle him...Kagome. His adopted mother. He still loved her. But-he had come too far to stop now.

"I am Touzoku," he replied coldly as he summoned up his depleted, half-bound powers.

"You are dead! Hand over the Shard right now!!" a younger voice yelled, and several people converged on the clearing at once.

To see-Inuyasha, a woman who looked like a cross between Mom and Kikyo, and a kitsune? Kagome stared at him and her head whipped around to look at her own hanyou! As she'd suspected-he-they were here too!! She knew it! But the well! Her family, if he came through...she ran forward as the other woman did. Touzoku saw her again, his dear young Kagome, still fresh and trusting and pure.

Neither miko would ever know why he looked so regretful for an instant. But he leapt for and snatched one's hand blindly, knowing no one would touch him so long as either Jewelguardian was in his possession. He dove, hoping to get by as they all converged. Youkai, a miko and a kitsune went over the wooden side together as Touzoku made a break for it.

They fell into the well as someone yelled behind them, and a green flash shot up from the well...as Midoriko put her foot down and screamed stop.

(To be continued...)

Author's notes-wow. Ok! Last chapter of 'Balance'! The next section is in 'Balance Restored' with the first chapter now posted. What happened? Will they go through the well or get stuck? If they don't get stuck-what then? Who went through? You'll have to read and find out! This was a very tricky chapter for me, I'll admit it. I'm still not thrilled with it-I'm thinking the last scene was too heavy handed and vague, but what the heck, it's up. So constructive comments are very appreciated, but not flames. In any case, Thanks for Reading as always and please continue to the next!-Namiyo


End file.
